Always and Forever
by DaughterxXxOfxXxThexXxNight
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. It's what I think will happen in Breaking Dawn. This is my second fanfic, so again, please be gentle. And please don't flame. If you find you don't like it, then don't read it. Also, please Review! Rated M for a few chapters.
1. Plans

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters, Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: Ok, So This Is My Second Story. Longer Too! Lol! An Actual Full Story. It Takes Place After Eclipse And What I Think Will Happen In Breaking Dawn. Hope You Enjoy, And Again, I Ask That You Not Flame. Also, I AM A BIG EDWARD AND BELLA FAN! DON"T LIKE THAT?? TOO BAD! Lol! Ha! So There! P**_

_**Bpov:**_

''I am so not looking forward to this...'' I said glumly as Edward and I left our meadow and were headed back towards Forks. To Charlie. Where I was going to have to tell him that I was engaged. I winced slightly at the thought, rubbing the ring on the third finger of my left hand with my thumb. I sighed and looked out the window. ''This isn't going to end well. I'm glad youre bulletproof. He just might pull his gun out.'' I said, the last part had a teasing tone to it. Edward chuckled.

''Bella love, I highly doubt it will end _that_ badly.'' He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I once again forgot how to breathe. He chuckled again.

''What?'' I asked, still trying to keep my breathing steady.

''You're so cute when you blush.'' He said, ''I'm really going to miss that...'' his voice trailed off, his tone sad.

''Oh...'' was all I could say. I looked out the window again. We were just entering the city limits, and my stomach was already in knots. Without realizing it, my hands were in tight balls, my right hand stinging where the fracture was. Edward looked over and took my left hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

''It will be alright love. I promise. We'll be catching him in a realatively good mood, so try to relax.'' He said, his eyes smoldering a rich caramel color.

''Oh yeah, easy for you to say.'' I mumbled. He smiled widely, showing his bright teeth. We were just around the corner to my house now and I could already make out the cruiser. I sighed again when we pulled up in front. Edward gave my hand a light squeeze. I looked over at him.

''I love you Bella.'' He whispered, taking my face in his hands. His cool breath lightly brushing over my face.

''I love you too, Edward.'' I managed to say, blinking a few times. Then he leaned in to kiss me, softly moving his lips on mine. I gripped his arms as I kissed him back, my heart racing at top speed and my breathing becoming a little ragged. All too soon, he released me, breathing a little hard himself.

''Mmmm...'' he almost moaned. That did little to help me as I gasped to try to gain control of my breathing. It was hard enough to resist him in our meadow earlier, and this certainly wasn't helping now.

''Well, let's get this over with...'' I sighed. I deliberated for a minute before turning around to open the door, but Edward was already there holding it open, holding his hand out for mine. I took his hand and got out. He closed the door and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the door. I didn't realize I was shaking untill Edward spoke.

''Bella, love, are you alright?'' He asked, a little worried.

''Yes...I'm fine...Just, nervous.'' I stated, my eyes a little wider than usual. I stood still a moment, fidgeting to get my key in the door. Finally I got it right, opened the door, and walked in, Edward following close behind me. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching tv. ''Hi dad, we're back.'' I said, amazed that my voice sounded normal.

''Hey Bells! Hello Edward.'' Charlie greeted us. I could tell he was trying to be polite towards Edward.

''Hey dad, um...Can we talk to you for a minute?'' I asked, suddenly sounding a bit nervous.

Charlie blinked a couple of times,''Sure. Have A Seat.'' He said, motioning for us to come and sit down. We walked over to the couch, me sitting on the other end of Charlie and Edward sitting in a chair next to me. ''What did you need to talk about?'' He asked.

''Well...Um...I...We..Have something to tell you, dad.'' I nearly choked out. Charlie's expression was confused, but he stayed silent, allowing me to continue. ''Well...Uh...We're...'' I started, but my voice cracked a little. Edward continued for me.

''We're, engaged, Chief Swan.'' He said, his tone professional. Charlie's face turned almost purple.

''NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT BELLA! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! FORGET IT!'' He screamed, jumping off the couch. His sudden outburst made me jump.

''But, Dad-'' I started when he interrupted me.

''NO! THAT"S MY FINAL ANSWER! WE ARE NO LONGER HAVING THIS DISSCUSSION! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG BELLA! HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO BREATHE THE SAME _AIR_ THAT YOU DO!'' He bellowed, shoving a finger in my face. That made me snap. I stood up, shoving his hand out of my face.

''Why not?! I'm an adult now dad! I'm 18! Heck! I'm almost 19! I know that you and mom didn't have such a happy marrage, but that doesn't mean that the same thing will happen with me and Edward! I...'' I said, trying to fight back tears. ''I love him, dad! And he loves me! Why can't you see and accept that?!'' I cried, my voice breaking twice. Charlie just stared at me, his expression changing a little. ''I'm not a little girl anymore dad. I have found the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of it with him...'' I said, ''Please...'' I said, my voice almost a whisper now. ''Please, dad. Please, understand that this is what I have chosen. It's all I want. Please. I don't want to go through this without you...or mom...'' I pleaded, whispering now. Charlie's face lightened in color, his expression softening.

''Bells...I...I know you're not a kid anymore. But...Are you sure you know what you're doing? Marrage is a big commitment Bella. There's no going back after that.'' He said, his sudden change in mood startled me again. There was still anger in his voice, but it had turned to sadness as well. I realized he was remembering the days when he and mom were married, and when she had left.

''I know that dad. But this _is_ what I want. I can't tell you how much I want this. How much I want you to be there, to walk me down the aisle, to present me to Edward. I want you to be there to share that with me. And I know you want to be there too...so..please..'' I begged. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He glanced over at me, his face torn. ''Please'' I barely whispered.

''Bella...'' He started. After what seemed like forever, he continued,'' Alright...You have my consent. If this is truly what you want, then I have no other choice but to go along with it.'' He said, giving in. I jumped up and reached over and hugged him, tears flowing down my face.

''Thank you...dad'' I said into his shoulder.

''Anytime Bells.'' He said, embarrassed by my hug. I released him and sat back down. Charlie turned toward Edward. My stomach knotted again.

''Edward, You have to promise me something.'' He said, turning his full attention toward Edward.

''Of course sir. Anything.'' Edward replied.

''Promise me that you'll take exeptionally good care of my Bella. She's very precious cargo.'' He said.

'I promise you, I will take the utmost in care of and for her. You have my word Chief Swan.'' Edward promised. ''And thank you, for allowing me to marry your daughter.'' He said formally.

Charlie nodded once. We sat there for a few nimutes, silent. Finally Edward got up and turned to face Charlie. ''Well, I think we should get back to my house, Alice has alot of planning to do.'' Edward said, a little amused. I rose too and we both headed for the door, Charlie following.

''Alice?'' Charlie asked, confused.

''She's insisted on planning the wedding.'' I groaned. Charlie and Edward both gave a light chuckle. I turned back to Charlie. '' I love you dad. I'll be back later tonight. Not too late. Promise.'' I said, smiling.

''Take all the time you need Bells. You are an adult after all.'' He said, winking at me. His eyes still held that fatherly worry, but I knew that he was ok with this now.

''Thank you, dad.'' I said, then me and Edward turned and headed back out in the rain and quickly got in the Volvo. Edward started the car and drove away from Charlie's and turned the corner. I exhaled deeply.

''Wow...that went better than I'd expected.'' I said, relieved that the worst part was over. Now I lust had to tell Renee. But should I call? Or just email her? I wasn't sure what to do.

''You see? I told you every thing would be fine.'' Edward said, reaching over and stroking my cheek. My heart rate quickened slightly under his touch. He chuckled.

''Yeah. I guess you're right.'' I said with a smile. '' Thank god for that. I was really not in the mood to try to survive hurricane Charlie.'' I said, exasperated. Edward laughed.

''You're _so_ absurd sometimes!'' he said, still laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. We'd reached his house before I realized where we were. Edward was already at my door, opening it for me. He reached for my hand and pulled me out. We weren't even near the door before Alice sprung out of nowhere.

''OhmygodIhavesomanyideas!you'regonnalovethemall!Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!'' She said all in a rush that sounded like one long sentance. She grabbed my wrist and halfway drug me inside. Edward was laughing again.

''Easy Alice! She can't keep up with your speech as well as I can. Slow down a bit.'' Edward said, still laughing.

''I know. Sorry Bella!'' She said, dancing up the stairs. ''You two coming? You both have to pick out the color scheme and whatnot.'' She said, giddy as all get out. I sighed and Edward chuckled.

''Be patient with her, Bella. She means well.'' Edward purred into my ear. My heart skipped a beat and I shook my head a little to gather my thoughts.

''I know. Let's go.'' I sighed, reaching for his hand. We both followed Alice up the stairs and into her room. I stoped at the door. There were so many different colored pieces of fabric laying all about her room. And flowers too. Ribbons and sashes were strewn all over as well. ''Oh...wow...'' Was all I managed to squeak out.

''Okay guys, get in here!'' She said, coming over to me and pulling me over to her bed. I clutched Edward's hand and drug him along. She then grabbed some colored pieces of fabric and shoved them into my hands. Edward sat down next to me. ''Ok you two! Start deciding on what colors you want'' She said, waving an enthusiastic hand at the fabric in my hand. I stared down at the colors. There was purple, a light shade of green, yellow, red, deep blood red, and blue. I looked at Edward for some help.

''I like the deep red color, Which one do you like, Bella?'' He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I searched the room and found a topaz, almost champagne colored piece that was slightly see through. I got up and walked over to it and picked it up. As I did, I noticed a piece that was a shimmery pearl-white lying next to it. I grabbed it and turned around, holding them up.

''I like these two'' I said, almost smiling. This was kind of fun. I walked back over to Edward and compared my colors with his. ''What do you think? Do they look good together?'' I asked Edward.

''I think they go great together. Good choices Love.'' He said, kissing my neck. That sent shivers running down my spine. It took a great deal of effort to pull my thoughts back together and concentrate on what we were doing. Alice pranced over to me, grabbing the colors.

''Wow guys! These look great! Good job!'' She said, excited. She placed them beside me and Edward and pushed a bunch of flowers in my hands next. ''These are fake of course, but the ones at the wedding will be real. Can't have a true wedding without the real things!'' She pointed out matter of factly.

I looked down at the bundle in my hands. I turned to Edward who was already reaching for a red rose. ''Thise one.'' He said, holding it up. I looked back down and then at the bigger pile of flowers on the floor. I noticed a couple of Lillies and pointed to them.

''I like the Lillies.'' I said. Alice agreed with me, and Edward looked a little bummed.

''Don't worry Edward. With some Baby's Breath and some greenery, they could look very pretty together. Plus, Bella will be holding six red roses for her bridal cluster.'' Alice said. I looked at Edward's face as it lit up. He was truly glowing. It almost melted my heart right there.

Okay. Next, we need to decide on the bride's maids' dress color. Which of these do you prefer Bella? You have to pick it out. They are gonna be _your _bride's maids. Keep in mind that they have to coencide with your wedding colors'' Alice said, handing me five different colored fabric pieces. They all were pretty. I was torn between two almost immediately. One was a pretty Cornflower blue, the other was the chapagne color I'd just picked out. I held them up to Alice.

''I'm stuck between these.'' I said. She took and compared them.

''These are very nice Bella. You have god taste in color schemes. Why not use one for your maid of honor and the other for the rest?'' She suggested.

''Well, since _you_ are the maid of honor, which one do _you_ prefer?'' I asked.

''Hmmm...I like the blue one'' She said, smiling. ''Thank you again Bella, for making me your maid of honor.'' she said. her tone was extatic. she quickly gathered up the colors and flowers Edward and I had picked out and placed them on her dresser. ''Ok, now, even though some of your guests are vampires, we still need to put into consideration your human guests. We need to choose food and a cake.'' She announced.

''A cake?'' I asked, my voice a few octaves higher than normal. I had sompletely forgotten that part. When she mentioned the cake my stomach flipped. Knowing Alice, she was thinking of a huge cake. Just then she placed a cake book in front of me.

''Scan though it and decide on a cake you both like. I already have the flavor picked out.'' she said almost turning the first page herself. She was clearly getting too much fun out of this. I sighed again and opened it. There were so many different shapes, sizes, and colors!

''Holy crow!'' I exclaimed as Edward and I flipped though the big book. ''There are so many!'' My eyes were bulging. Edward chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

''Silly Bella'' He said. '' Have you found any that spark your interest?'' He asked, from his tone, I guessed he'd already found one he liked.

''Which one did you find?'' I asked, handing him the book. He flipped backwards a few pages and handed the book back to me. I looked at it. It was small, ony three tiers. And even the tiers weren't very big. It was white with a few little red roses piped randomly around it. The tiers were square, one stacked directly on top of the other. It was simple, yet so beautiful. To my suprise, I liked it alot. ''We like this one Alice.'' I pointed to the cake and her eyes lit up.

''I knew you would like that one! '' She said. I gave her an exasperated look. ''What?! It's true!'' She said, tapping her temple. ''I see all, little Bella. But I do what Edward does, and tune it out unless I choose otherwise.'' She retorted, a huge smile playing on her delicate looking face. She winked at me, giggling to herself. I wondered what secret joke I was missing. Then I heard Edward let a low growl escape his mouth. I jumped, turning to face him. He looked mad. No, not mad, just extremely irritated. His topaz eyes boring holes into Alice's face. ''Oh calm down you. I didn't see anything. I ended it there. I'm not so crude or disrespectful to allow it to carry on further. I do have morals dear brother.'' She said, still smiling.

''Ok, what did I miss?'' I asked, thouroughly confused. ''What did you end, Alice?''

''Oh...nothing...''She sang. Her voice almost a chime.

''Oh come on alice! It sucks to not be able to know what's going on inside your heads! It's not fair!'' I wined. It was true. It _wasn't _fair. It wasn't fair that they could communicate at low tones and through their minds and thoughts. And yet I couldn't, I was still _human_.

''She is referring to our wedding night.'' Edward said through slightly clenched teeth.

Realization hit me a few seconds after he'd finished. ''Alice!'' I screamed, my eyes widening and shock ensnaring my body. My hand flew to my mouth. I was mortified. Totally embarrassed. Even _I_ didn't know what would happen, or how things could go. If they went through all the way at all. And she got a front row seat of it all! Everything! The thought made me queasy.

''I promise I didn't see anything. I ended the vision right after you two left the house after the party. You both were still fully dressed.'' She said, her eyes wide. Honest.

I just looked at her, still embarrassed. Edward seemed to relax a little next to me. I looked at the floor, not sure what to do next. It was Edward who spoke.

''I'm holding you to that, Alice. That is a private thing. Something that is meant for me, and for Bella only. I trust that you respect us enough.'' He said, formality and trust enveloping his voice.

''I promise Edward. I'm sorry you thought I saw the whole thing Bella. I didn't. Promise.'' She stated, brushing a swift kiss on my cheek.'' Alright. What foods do you want for your human guests?'' She asked.

''Umm...I don't know. Nothing too elaborate. Edward do you have any suggestions?'' I said, turning to Edward.

''Oh no! I'm no good at picking out _human_ food. You're on your own love.'' He said, winking at me, smiling his crooked smile. I almost forgot to breathe again.

''Umm...How about finger foods? That's always the easiest way to go.'' I suggested. Alice mulled over the thought and agreed.

''Okay! Now that everything's all picked out, the only thing left is _where_ you wanna have it take place.'' She exclaimed. I stared at her, then at Edward. I hadn't thought about _where_ I would get married, just that I eventually would. I wondered if Edward had any ideas for where we could hold the event.

''Bella? Do you have any particular place in mind?'' Edward asked, turning to face me.

''Um...well...no...''I mumbled. I couldn't believe I had nothing. ''I'm sorry. That part never really occurred to me.'' I said, embarrassed. I stared at the floor and fidgeted with the zipper on my jacket.

''Bella, love, it's ok. I completely understand. That doesn't offend me one bit. Actually, I have two places in mind. You can chose which one you like better.'' He said, a smile touching his voice. I liked his suggestion. ''We can either have it at our meadow, or here, at my house.'' He said, his lips right beside my ear. I had to shake my head a little to get my head unclouded.

''I...I don't know. That one's really hard. I like both places. And both prove for a great place.'' I said, contemplating which one I wanted most. I thought about it for a minute. Our meadow was a sacred place for me and Edward in my eyes. and should be meant for only us to be present in. ''I think I like here better. Your house is huge, and we could have the wedding in the back, and have the party inside.'' I said. Edward seemed to like it to. Alice was already jabbering at vampire speed about the decorations. Her voice sounded like the hum of a hummingbird's wings. ''Alice! Slow down! Please! It's a little hard for me to keep up with you.'' I said, throwing a small laugh in for comical purposes, which turned into a real laugh.

''Ha ha! Oh yeah! Sorry Bella! I got cauight up in it. I'm just so excited!'' She said, laughing with me. Edward joined us too.

_Just a few more weeks._ I told myself. _A few more weeks and I'll be able to hear her clearly any time I want. I'll be one of them. Soon._ I thought. That thought excited me a little. I Could hardly wait. I was ready. I was no longer scared. And there was no 'sword' being held over my head. Alice brought me back to the present.

''Bella?! Earth To Bella!'' She said, waving a hand in front of my face

''Huh?! OH! Sorry Alice! What is it?'' I said, snapping back to reality.

''I said you can leave now. I have alot to do. Thank you for your input! I promise you won't be dissapointed!'' She sqealed. She grabbed me and pushed me towards the door. Edward was already waiting for me. He held out his hand and I took it and we walked down to his room, Alice shutting the door as we left. Once inside his room, he closed the door and was instantly an inch from me.

''Oh!'' I breathed as he caught me off guard by his sudden proximity. I wasn't expecting that. ''You scared me! Don't do that!'' I said, teasingly.

''I'll be sure to warn you next time.'' He breathed, smiling. His cool breath brushing accross my face, stunning me. He took advantage of my quietness. His lips were suddenly on mine. Moving slowly, yet eager. My arms flew up and entangled in his hair, kissing him back. He was getting more and more leniant with this. He usually never allowed such behavior. I hadn't realized we were moving towards the bed until I brushed the edge of it and Edward had picked me up and placed me on it, never breaking the kiss. He hovered over me, propping himself up with his arms. I moved my left arm down to his upper back, clutching his shirt tight between my fingers. Edward held me, one hand behind my head at the nape of my neck, the other on my side, holding me in place. Both of us were breathing heavy as the kiss deepened. My head was spinning. Edward's right arm traced down my side as it made its way to my leg. He hitched it up and wrapped it around his waist. Stroking it up and down. Then he rolled over and I was lying on top of him. He moved from my mouth to my neck, then to my collar bone. I heard an odd sound, and Edward chuckled.

''W-what...i-is it?'' I panted. The room was spinning.

''Just you. You make the cutest noises. It's driving me crazy.'' he said, his voice low and rough. I shivered. Had that noise really come from me?

''Sorry'' I breathed. My head was clearing a bit. ''I honestly don't think I will _ever_ get used to that!'' I said, my breathing beginning to slow to a more normal speed. Edward laughed.

''I honestly hope you don't. I love your reactions.'' He said. He kissed me again and my heart sped up again. He released me and looked into my eyes. ''I'm really going to miss that.'' he said, his tone forlorn. I fidgeted with the zipper again.

''I think I should get you home.'' He suggested. I glanced around for a clock. Seven thirty. Wow! Where had the time gone?!

''Good idea.'' I agreed, Getting off the bed and smothing my hair out.

Edward's arms were around me instantly. ''I think we might can do it after all.'' He whispered in my ear. I shivered again, as his cool breath trickled my neck.

I just nodded, trying to make my head stop spinning. I reeled back a little but Edward caught me.

''Ok my love, time to go home.'' He said, picking me up in his arms. He dashed downstairs and before I knew it we were already at his car. He sat me on my feet carefully, making sure I had my balance before turning to open the door for me. I climbed in and he closed the door. Then he was in the driver's seat, starting the car. We held hands on the way home, not saying a word. I was tired and eventually dozed off. I woke to Edward's lips at my ear.

''Bella, love, we're here.'' He said quietly. I shifted and opened my eyes. We were sitting in front of Charlie's house now. Edward was already at my door. I rubbed my eyes as he helped me out. He carried me to the door and kissed my forhead. ''See you in a minute.'' And he was gone.

''Edward!'' I whispered sharply. I heard a soft chuckle that sounded far away. I reached for me key and opened the door. I stepped inside and closed the door.

''Bells? That you?'' Charlie hollered from the living room.

''Yeah it's me.'' I said. I shrugged out of my jacket and hung it up. ''I'm going to go ahead and get a shower and get to bed early. I'm beat. Alice really did me in today.'' I said. It was true, I was tired. I waited, but Charlie didn't say anything so I shrugged and went upstairs to my room. I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me.

''Took you long enough.'' Edward said, sitting in the rocking chair. He held out his arms for me. I ran over and settle into his lap. He kissed the top of my head and began to rock back and forth humming my lullaby.

''Hold on. Before you make me too tired, I need a human moment.'' I said. I kissed his cheek and got up and grabbed my toiletries bag, some pj's and headed for the shower. I showered quickly and ran a quick brush through my teeth and hair. After I was dressed and ready I dashed back up to my room, closing the door behind me.

''You smell wonderful love.'' Edward said in his sweet velvet voice. I had to take a couple of breaths before I staggered over to him. He was lying on my bed with his arms stretched out, and I climbed on my bed and curled up in his arms. He started to sing my lullaby. My eyelids began to feel heavy and before long, I had slipped into unconciousness.

_**A/N: So?? How Is It So Far?? It Will Speed Up And Get Better As It Goes On. Please Review and Give Me Your Opinions On It. **_


	2. Dreams and Embarassment

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight or Its Characters, Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: Ok, So I Hope You All Are Enjoying The New Story! I Promise That It Will Get Better Soon! Lol! Enjoy!**_

_**Edpov:**_

It had barely even been a week, and already Alice was beginning to decorate the house. It wasn't happening until August the thirteenth, and it was barely July.

''Alice, come on now. It's barely July! The wedding isn't for another month! Why are you already decorating?!'' I asked, slightly irritated. Bella was right, she always did overdo things. And her thoughts were _so_ annoying! Even though my thoughts were just a hum from everyone around me, hers _always_ stood out now a days. A part of me was beginning to regret allowing her to take over.

''Silly brother, I have to make sure I get this right. You only get to have the first time experience _once_. I believe you have used those words on Bella before.'' She said with a sly grin.

I sighed and left the room, heading outside. It was eleven p.m. already, and I wanted to go back to see Bella. I loved watching her sleep, she always said the funniest, and cutest things. Besides, I promised her I would be back later tonight anyway, and I certainly didn't wanna stay here anymore. So I took off, running towards her house. As I neared, I listened for Charlie. As expected, he was already asleep. I heard the shower going. I chuckled to myself. She was always so clean. And she smelled so_ delicious_ right after a shower. It was mouthwatering sometimes. And it made it hard to keep my composure. I was in her room in the blink of an eye, just in time for her shower to be over. I sat in the rocking chair and waited patiently for her to come up. After what seemed like an hour, I heard her coming up the stairs. She opened the door and peeked in, Smiling when she saw me. I smiled and held out my arms for her. She quickly shut the door and halfway ran to me. It was so cute, the way she loved me. She nestled in my arms and looked up at me.

''Hi there'' she said, still smiling.

''Hello love'' I said, planting a kiss on her head. I began to rock back and forth while humming her lullaby.

''Not yet!'' she said, whipping her head up to look at me. ''I'm not tired. I don't want to sleep yet. I barely got to see you today because you had to help Alice pick some things up while everyone else was out hunting.'' She wined, putting on a cute pouty face. I chuckled and kissed her briefly. Her heart raced. God, I loved that sound.

''Ok then, what do you want to do?'' I asked. I chuckled at her beet red face.

''Umm...I don't know...'' She said, trying to catch her breath. I'm really going to miss that. Why was it that she was so eager to become like me? I still didn't get it.

''Well...what all did you guys do today?'' She asked me, her heart slowing to a normal pace.

''Well, Alice already has half the house decorated.'' I said, chuckling.

''What?!'' She gasped. ''Oh my god...Are you serious?! I thought she said she wasn't going to go overboard!'' She complained. She sighed and changed the subject. ''Your eyes are darker than they usually are, why didn't you go hunting today?'' She pointed out. I shrugged.

''It's nothing unmanagable, Bella. Really.'' I said, stroking a strand of damp hair from her cheek. Her cheek reddened under my touch. Another thing I'll miss.

''No, Edward. You have to promise me that you'll stop doing that. They're almost black!'' She said, worry hinting at her tone. I rolled my eyes.

''Bella, love, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine.'' I said, but she stayed put. Stubborn as hell. I sighed. ''Alright. I will hunt tomorrow. That better?'' I suggested. Her expression changed, and she nodded in agreement.

''Ok. Promise?'' She asked. I nodded and she smiled. ''Thank you, Edward. It really bothers me that you don't feed enough.'' She said, looking straight at me.

''Of all things, _that_ is the only thing that _bothers_ you?!'' I asked, incredulous. She simply nodded, and I could tell she'd won. I smiled again, and her heart rate picked up again. She's so cute. She yawned then, rubbing her right eye. ''Alright, bedtime for the human.'' I said playfully. She gave me a quick glance, but agreed and climbed into her bed. I laid down next to her and started humming her lullaby again, scratching her head lightly. Before long she was out. I knew she was tired. A little while later she started talking, one of my favorite parts of the night.

''Edward...'' She breathed, shifting a little. ''I love you...'' she whispered. I smiled. _I love you too Bella. More than you know._ I thought to myself. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she let out a soft sound, almost a moan. I looked at her face and realized she must have been having an..._interesting_ dream. I silently chuckled to myself. These were the monents I wished I could read her mind. Her dreams always had me so curious. Especially the ones that didn't let her sleep. I worried about those alot seeing as how she had them often. Thankfully, it had been a while since she'd had one.

''Edward'' she breathed again, her breath coming a little faster than normal. I lay there motionless, watching her. Wondering what kind of dream she was having, when she suddenly gripped the covers on either side of her hips and arched her back, her jaw dropping, taking in a sharp breath. Then her eyes flew open and she sat up, gasping for air.

''Bella? Love? Are you alright?'' I asked, a little concerned. Her eyes darted to me and widened.

''I...uh...y-yes...I'm...o..k..'' She said between gasps, averting her gaze to the floor. Her cheeks blushed the deepest color red I think I have ever seen on her beautiful face. That's when I noticed a sweet, slightly musky smell I'd never smelled on her before. I then realized what kind of dream she'd just had. I couldn't help myself. I smiled big and started laughing.

''What's so funny?!'' she demanded. It took me a minute to relax and gain control again.

''N--Nothing Love...Just..Your Face..'' I said between chuckles. I planted a kiss on her forhead and wrapped my arms around her, laying her back down. She fidgeted a little, still embarrassed. ''It's ok love, You don't need to be embarrssed.'' I whispered in her ear. She shuttered, her heart pounding again. I chuckled again and sang to her as she regained unconciousness. She had yet, another dream about me. Less vivid I'd imagine, but still a bit steamy.

_**Bpov:**_

''It's ok love, You don't need to be embarrssed.'' Edward whispered into my ear. I shuttered as my heart pounded in my chest. That dream was extremely vivid, and that wasn't helping. I couldn't believe I'd had a dream like that with him _right there_! He chuckled again and started singing to me. Before I knew it I was out.

When I woke, The grey light was shining dully through the window. I blinked a couple of times and glanced over at my alarm clock. Nine thirty seven a.m. I shifted and Edward's lips were at my ear.

''Good morning love, sleep well?'' He said, a smile touching his tone as he chuckled. I wondered if I was missing something. Then I remembered last night. I sat straight up, my cheeks burning hot and my eyes wide. I glanced at Edward, who just sat there with a slightly amused expression on his god-like face.

''I...I'm...'' I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. I was so embarrassed! He was there and I'd had a dream like that! I take it back, I'd had _two_! The second not nearly as bad as the first, but still. _Oh my god!_ I thought to myself. _What did I say?! What Did I DO?!_

''Bella. It's ok. I'm pretty sure that if I could sleep and dream, not only would they be about you, I imagine a few would be like that as well.'' He said, my cheeks burning more. He then reached over and grabbed my face in his hands. ''Bella, love. You have nothing to be shy about. It's me. I'm not just anyone. It's me, your fiancee and future husband.'' He said. I made a face when he said _fiancee _and_ future husband. _But the idea also excited me. As much as I didn't want to get married...yet...I knew that _he_ was the only one I wanted be joined forever with.

''Thank you'' I said, still a little embarrassed. But his words had helped. I sighed. ''I need a human moment.'' I said, getting up and grabbing my toiletries bag.

''Hurry back love. We have some things to do today.'' He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. My heart leapt into my throat. I swallowed hard and left for the bathroom. I breezed through everything quickly and dashed back to my room to grab some clothes I forgot to take with me. ''Back so soon?'' he said, teasingly.

''Yeah...heh heh. I forgot my clothes.'' I said, giggling a little. I grabbed a pair of jeans, my underwear and bra and a shirt and ran back to the bathroom. After I was all done, I dashed back up the stairs, taking two at a time so I could hurry back and entered my room. Edward was standing in the corner by the window, leaning against the wall.

''You look beautiful.'' He said, as he walked over to me and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was brief, but I enjoyed every second of it. If I could, I would spend every waking moment kissing him. But, of course, that would have to wait until I was 'less breakable', as Edward had put it.

I sighed as he pulled away, making a face. He chuckled.

''What is it love?'' he asked, now holding me by my waist.

''I wasn't done yet.'' I said, pouting. He chuckled again and leaned back down, his lips pressing lightly to mine again. The room started spinning fast and I realized I'd forgotten to breathe. He broke away from me so that I could catch my breath. He was breathing a little hard himself. ''Ok, so, what's on the agenda today?'' I asked after several moments passed and I could talk evenly.

''Well, Alice wants to take you shopping. And I have to go hunting.'' He said, pointing out the request I'd made last night. I smiled that he remembered, then frowned as the first part hit me.

''Shopping?!'' I groaned. ''Why?!'' I asked, suddenly not feeling so happy. Edward just shrugged, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

''I don't have the slightest idea.'' He said. But his tone said otherwise. I knew instantly that Edward was going to make me wait and see for myself. I sighed heavily and wiggled out of his grip. ''Not fair!'' I said, pouting. He just chuckled and grabbed my hand, leading me downstairs. We walked to the kitchen and I grabbed a couple of pop tarts and poped them in the toaster while he sat at the kitchen table. After I ate the pop tarts, Edward got up and walked over to my jacket and tossed it over his arm.

''Come on love, we'd better get going.'' He said, laughing a little at something. I sighed again and got up, walking over to him. He held my jacket out so I could shrug into it. After that he opened the door and held it open for me. The rain was only drizzling, but I still dashed over to my truck and opened the door. Edward was behind me before I knew it, taking me in his arms.

''Please be nice, she means well. And _please_ try to be open minded, ok?'' Edward asked, stroking one of my cheeks. My eyebrows furrowed in confucion.

''What do you mean? You're not going with us?!'' I asked, a little panicky.

''I Have to hunt, remember?'' He said, raising an eyebrow.

''Oh yeah, that's right.'' I said, recalling my request the night before.

''Don't worry love, I'm not going far. I'll be back before you will.'' He said, kissing my forehead.

''Ok...''I mumbled. I was really hoping he would be with me while Alice tortured me on our shopping trip.

''Be safe, my Bella. I love you. See you soon.'' He breathed, kissing me briefly. Then he was gone. I stood there a minute, collecting my thoughts. After a few more minutes, I climbed into my truck and started it. The loudness startled me, and I laughed to myself. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to my doom: A shopping trip with Alice.

I wasn't even parked and already Alice was bouncing in excitement in the doorway to their house. I got out slowly and trudged over to her.

''Morning Bella! We're gonna have so much fun! Come on!'' She said, dragging me to her yellow Porsche.

''What are we shopping for anyway??'' I asked. I couldn't control my curiosity. I really was wondering what it was that I just had to shop with her only for. We got in her car and she revved it to life, peeling out of her garage and heading to Port Angeles.

''Silly Bella, You honestly didn't think I was gonna let you wear your ratty old pajamas on your wedding night did you?'' She replied, her sly grin spreading widely accross her face.

''Alice!! No way!! I can't believe this!!'' I groaned. It was too late though, we were already going to reach the Port Angeles city limits within twenty minutes.

Before I knew it we were already pulling up to a store. She got out quickly and dashed over to my side and nearly pulled me out. After we entered the store, she immediately started grabbing items. I blushed bright red at the attire. It was an undergarment store! _Oh god...how much more embarrassment must I endure?!_ I thought to myself as Alice shoved an armful into my arms. She pulled me into a dressing room and had me start trying things on. She was in the room with me to help me in case I had trouble. I had tried on about ten items on before she gasped and started jumping up and down.

''This one is absoloutely _perfect!_'' She exclaimed. Dancing almost in circles. I looked into the mirror. The outfit was a deep blood red halter corset that had black lace trimming it, with silky boy shorts that had black lace that matched the corset. It was tied by a round black string that had no material behind it. It extended from my cleavage down to the bottom of the corset. It was silky smooth. She handed me some thigh-high fishnet stockings. I put them on and she almost squealed in enjoyment. ''Oh my gosh Bella! Edward will be speechless! You look so sexy in this!! EEEEEK!!'' She shrilled. I stared at the bare skin behind the string. I sighed and took it off. She scooped it up and dashed over to the cashier and purchassed it. I stood next to her, blushing almost the same color as the corset. After that, Alice took me to McDonald's and bought me lunch.

''Alice, really, this wasn't necessary. I-'' I said when she cut me off.

''Bella, I know you're shy and embarrassed, but you honestly have no idea how much this will drive him crazy! Guys _love_ this stuff! It's just so fun to play with them like this! Tee hee!'' She said, thoroughly high off her power trip. I sighed and poked at a french fry. ''Oh. And Let's keep this one secret from him. I wanna totally suprise him with it. God he's gonna freak! Eee!!'' she sqealed. She was clearly having way too much fun with all this.

''Are you sure...that he'll like it? I mean...I don't exactly have the best body in the world and-''I said, unsure of myself. She held up her hand, cutting me off again.

''Bella, you are _far_ from ugly. In fact, you're very beautiful. And there is absoloutely nothing wrong with your body. You just need to wear the right clothes that help shape your already existing figure. That's where I'm taking you next. You need some more clothes. Not just _jeans_ and _t-shirts_.'' She said. She spat the last words out as though they were disgusting.

''There is nothing wrong with the way I dress.'' I retorted, miffed. Really, I didn't dress _that_ bad.

''No, there isn't. But when you wear that _every day_, it does get boring to look at.'' She replied, finality in her tone. I sighed and gave up trying to argue. After McDonald's, She took me to a drpartment store and started picking out outfits. Mostly shirts. She did pick up a couple of long skirts too, and a couple of jeans that were a little tighter that what I was used to wearing. She handed them to me and pushed me inside the dressing room. To my intense suprise, I liked some of the things she picked out. A few tops were a bit low cut, but I tried them all on for her. She hemmed and hawed over what she liked and told me to give her the ones she didn't. After about an hour, she grabbed the two skirts, four of the eight tops, and the two pairs of tight jeans from me and threw them into a cart and drug me to the shoe aisle.

''Alice, why are we getting shoes? I don't need any.'' I scoffed.

''Yes you do. You need some for the wedding! Duh!'' She said matter of factly, as if I missed the most important part of the whole event.

''But Alice I-'' I stuttered when she interrupted me.

''Nope. They have the best shoes here. And you _will_ pick a pair out. Now come on. You're spoiling my fun.'' She said, dragging me to the heels section. I sighed as she started putting different ones on my right foot. Finally, after about twelve pairs, I picked a pair out. They were simple and pretty. They were an ivory that had a one inch thick, two and a half inch tall heel. _Perfect_ I thought. ''You like them Bella?'' Alice asked, lifting her face to look at mine.

''Yeah, actually. I think I might can manage to walk normally in these.'' I said, laughing after the last part. Alice giggled with me and boxed them up, taking them and my clothes to the front. After that we headed back to the Cullen's house. It was after three when we arrived and Edward was already there, waiting for me. He was in his room and right as I opened the front door, he was already dashing down the stairs and scooped me up in a hug and kissed my cheek.

''Welcome back love.'' He murmured. ''I missed you. Did you two have fun?'' he asked, holding me at arm's length to search my face.

''Yeah actually. Alice bought me...alot of stuff.'' I said. I didn't tell him about the corset. Alice had said she wanted to make that a suprise. She was going to block him from seeing it in her thoughts. I held up the bags and bags of stuff. ''And we found a pair of shoes for the wedding too.'' I said, smiling genuinely. Edward flashed a smile and his eyes lit up. He picked me up and took me over to the couch.

''Could I see them? Please?'' He asked, his cool breath lightly blowing about my face. His eyes smoldering a light butterchotch after his hunt.

''Er...s-sure..'' I fumbled with my words. I reached into a bag and pulled out the shoe box. He opened it and let out a small gasp. He lifted a shoe out and looked at it, turning it over in his hands, admiring it.

''These are absoloutely beautiful Bella.'' He breathed. I blushed a little.

''And she picked them out herself too!'' Alice said, smiling as she waved her hand at me. Edward turned to me, his eyebrows raised.

''You did?!'' he said, happiness enveloping his voice. I nodded. He immediately hugged me. ''That means alot to me, Bella. Thank you. I can see now that You're finally accepting this. That makes me so happy.'' He whispered into my hair. I smiled, nodded again, and clutched his shirt as he turned to kiss me. The kiss only lasted a moment, but I struggled to remember to breathe. He pulled away from me, smiling.

''Edward, would you hand me the shoes? I'm going to put them with Bella's dress.'' Alice asked. Edward placed the shoe back inside the box and handed it to her. ''Thank you'' She chimed and ran upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her. I was in Edward's arms again.

''So? What all did you two buy today?'' He asked, curious.

''Well, Alice thought that I needed a new wardrobe, so she bought me all this.'' I said, raising my arms, showing him the bags. He reached right for the one that had the corset in it. ''No! Not that one!'' I said too quickly, pulling it away from him. He looked up at me, confusion and hurt playing on his face. ''Err...It's a suprise...for you...but you can't see it until after the wedding.'' I said. He pursed his bottom lip. An almost too irrisistable face.

''Aww...come on Bella. I wanna see. Please?'' He said, his eyes smoldering again. I clamped my eyes shut and shook my head.

''Nope. You're just gonna have to wait.'' I said trimpfantly, smiling. He pursed his lip again, but let it go.

''Alright...you win...'' He mumbled. I giggled and kissed his cheek. ''Could I see the rest of your clothes though?'' He asked, looking at me.

''Sure'' I said. He smiled and picked me up, racing up the stairs to his room. He set me down on the bed and sat next to me.

''Will you try them on for me?'' He asked, his eyes pleading. I sighed.

''Ok.'' I said. His eyes lit up and he smiled my favorite smile. I got up and took all my clothes to his bathroom and shut the door. Once inside, I fumbled through the bags for an outfit. I pulled one of the low cut shirts out and one of the pairs of jeans. I sighed again and took my clothes off, replacing them with my new outfit. I deliberated a minute before opening the door. Edward turned his head and his mouth opened a little.

''Wow...'' He said, arching an eyebrow. ''Nice'' He said, smiling again. I smiled sheepishly, looking at the floor. ''You look fantastic!. I love that shade of blue on you.'' He breathed. I remembered that it was the same color as the shirt he'd commented on when we first started seeing eachother. ''Ok, what else??'' He said, his tone eager. I smiled a little and went back into the bathroom. I finished showing him the rest of the clothes, and I could tell that he was a bit grateful to Alice for taking me out and buying me some new clothes.

''So, you like everything?'' I asked, a little unsure. He chuckled and held his arms out for me. I rushed over and sat in his lap.

''Of course I do. You look amazing in everything you wear. It doesn't matter to me what you look like. I'm yours forever. So I'm already a done deal.'' He said, smiling. I smiled too at that last part. He _was_ mine. now, and forever. I liked that, and could really get used to it.

_**A/N: So?? How Is It?? Yeah, I Think I May Have A Little Too Much Fun With Alice Sometimes. It's Just so Easy To Do! Heh Heh! Well, Review And Lemme Know Watchya Think! **_


	3. Married, pt 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight or Its Characters. Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: So?? How Am I Doing So Far?? Wow...I Checked My Stats On My First Story. 230 People Have Read It! I Feel Special. I Have Never Written A Story Before. So It's Nice To See It Doing Well. I Have 20 Hits On This One So Far. Thank You All! I Hope You're Enjoying it! Now On With My Story!**_

_**A few weeks later, **__**Bpov:**_

''Ouch! Alice! Be careful! It _is _attached 'ya know!'' I wined, as Alice tugged too hard on a lock of my hair. '' If you're not careful, I might not have any hair left at all!'' I continued.

''Oh calm down Bella. You will look so beautiful when I'm done with it. Tee hee. This your big day. So try to relax, and stop getting so upset at the slightest thing.'' Alice said to me, curling another lock of hair. I really didn't see how she could find anything that _wasn't _already curled. ''Hey Jasper, would you come in here for a minute?'' She said, as if talking to me. But I knew Jasper would hear. The next second, Jasper was knocking at the door.

''Hey Alice, you need something?'' He said outside the door. Alice said something that was too low and too fast for me to hear, but the next instant, I was feeling calm waves rush over me. _Ah, she is having Jasper keep me calm._ I thought to myself in realization.

''Thank you, Jasper.'' I said. I heard a low laugh outside the door and he left. I turned back to face in front of me. Alice followed, her hand clasping another strand of hair.

''Bella, stop moving! It makes it so hard to finish!'' Alice complained. ''Plus, you're ruining my fun!'' She pursed her lips then started giggling.

''Sorry, Alice.'' I said with a giggle. I was so nervous, and I was slightly shaking. I hoped Alice hadn't noticed. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. Jasper had helped, but I was still a little edgy.

''There! All Done!'' Alice exclaimed, dancing in a circle around me, clapping her hands. She turned my chair around to let me see my reflection in her vanity mirror. She had taken almost an hour, but I had to admit, I looked really pretty. She had left it down, and moderately curly. And had pulled less than half of it up into a pretty, loosly tied ball of curls with the veil clipped over the top of it. She had also left a few small strands that framed my face and that were hanging freely, and curled them loosely. ''Ok! Makeup Time!'' She squealed, dancing over to her bed and grabbing a big black bag. She cleared the hair things off the top of her dresser and dumped the bag's contents out. I gasped. there were so many different eye shadow containers and lipsticks and glosses and compacts! Several brushes fell out as well. I gaped at the pile of makeup, wide eyed. The only time I had _ever_ seen _this_ much makeup was at a store or makeup counter.

''Umm...Wow...That's...''I stuttered. Alice beamed and started grabbing things.

''So, how do you want your makeup done? I can do light and natural, light and pretty, or dark and sensual. Or any combination.'' She babbled, so fast I'd only caught pieces of it.

''Umm...what now??'' I mumbled, totally lost. She laughed at me, realizing that I didn't understand her.

''Ha ha! Sorry Bella! I forgot!'' She giggled. ''Ok, well, I think Maybe a combination of smokey eyes, natural complexion, and soft, sensual lips would be best.'' She said, nodding her head and reached for the foundations and powders. She got one of the pressed powder compacts and took a thick brush and lightly brushed the makeup on my face. She then got a pinkish orange blush and lightly smoothed it accross my cheek bones. Next, she did my mouth. She grabbed a lipgloss that was peachy pinkish color, and she smoothed it on my lips and told me to mush my lips together to mix the color a little. Next, she moved to my eyes. She plucked a few stray hairs on my eyebrows and then continued with the makeup. She grabbed a black eyeliner pencil and smudged it on my eyes. After that she got a dark grey, almost black, eyeshadow and began smudging it on my eyelids. Then she took some black mascara and flicked it accross my eyelashes. After a few minutes she was done, taking the glitter powder and dabbing it on my eyes, allowing a few glitter sparkles to fall along the tops of my cheeks. She turned me around again so I could see my reflection. My jaw fell open.

''Alice...wha...what did...you _do??'' _I sputtered, staring at my wide-eyed reflection. I couldn't believe my eyes! I looked totally different! In a good way, though. ''I...I look..._pretty_...!'' I stuttered, marveling the way my eyes looked. I had never really liked my features. I always thought of myself as normal and less than average. So, _ordinary_. But now, I looked...pretty. My lips looked very sensual and my eyes held a new look about them. They looked confident. Dark. But not so dark as to look gothic or scary. Dark as in mysterious. Like my eyes held a lifetime of secretion. I gaped at my reflectin. The glitter on my cheeks looked pretty too. The blush matched perfectly with my skin tone, and the powder had smoothed out my complexion. My eyebrows were perfectly arched. I looked like a new person.

''Do you like it?'' Alice asked, smiling so wide she could have slpit her face in half.

''Yes...I..do...'' Was All I could say. Wow. I looked pretty. Who knew I could get away with looking like this?

''Edward will thank me later.'' She noted, still smiling. Apparently she'd seen his reaction. I sighed. It wasn't fair. I wanted to be able to see that far ahead so I would know how everything went tonight, and with my change. It was killing me! I wanted to know so badly. I wasn't just nervous about getting married. I was nervous how I would be..._intamately_...with Edward. I was scared I wouldn't be good enough. And I was also scared because I didn't want to change after I became a vampire. That thought scared me alot. Lucky furture seeing vampire!

''Alrighty then! all we gotta do is get you dressed in your dress and heels!'' Alice said, pulling me out of my thoughts. She danced over to my dress and heels and brought them over to me. She held them as I got up and took off the robe I was wearing over the corset outfit. Alice had explained to me that you have to wear it under your dress. We had decided to forgo wearing the fishnet stockings. Alice helped me as I truggled to get the dress on. After about five minutes we finally had it on me, buttoned and zipped. I put the heels on and turned around to go to Alice's standing floor mirror and gazed at myself.

''...Oh!..'' I said as my reflection appeared. I stared, not sure what I was seeing. I looked at myself, head to toe. The satiny white dress fit my form in all the right places, hugging my hips and chest area and flowing down to touch the floor lightly, spreading outward a bit around my upper thighs. The vintage lace around the top was really pretty. It was a little low cut, but it looked perfect. The veil and train were Alice's designs. I touched them lightly, smiling.

''Well?? do you like everything?'' Alice asked, curiously.

''Yes, thank you, Alice. I knew I could count on you.'' I said, turning to her and smiling. She danced over to me and kissed my cheek.

''No, thank you. For giving my brother the one thing he'd always longed for.'' She whispered into my ear.

''What...he...longed for?'' I asked, not sure what she meant.

''Yes. He'd always wanted a companion. We all hated seeing him be the odd man out. And I was so thankful that I saw your arrival and what all it would mean.'' She said, shaking her head. Then her expression changed and she looked conflustered. ''I have never seen him look at another female the way he looks at you. And no offense, but they were beyond beautiful. But each time, he would turn them down. We never could figure it out. Then you came along, and it all changed. And I'm so grateful for that. For you. Because without you. He'd be lost, and still alone.'' She said, her voice dropping a little, her tone sad. She looked up at me, her eyes full of worry in rememberance.

I didn't know what to say. ''Alice...I...''I tried to say but the words caught in my throat. I imagined Edward if he and I had never met. He, and I, would be totally and utterly alone. I shook my head to rid my mind of that image.

''It's ok Bella. I just wanted to say that. I just want you to try to understand just _how_ important you are to him. How special you are to him, to all of us. I love you Bella. I have never been so close to any of the family, other than Jasper. You are the best sister I could have asked for. And I wouldn't have chosen a better person for Edward.'' She said, truth ringing in her words. I just stood there, fighting back tears.

''Thank you, Alice. That, means alot ot me. It's nice to know, that I'm so loved.'' I said, walking over to her and hugging her. She tiptoed and kissed my cheek before prancing over to the door.

''It's Time, Bella. You look so pretty. I'll see you outside.'' She said before dissapearing out the door. Esme and Renee came through the door then.

''Oh Bella!'' Renee cried, throwing her arms around me, crying onto my shoulder.

''Hi...Mom...''I managed to say. ''Mom...Can't...brea..the..''I said. She giggled a little and released me. I had wondered if she would have come. I'd decided to just email the news to her a few days after I'd told Charlie. She had gotten upset at first, but after several more emails and a long talk on the phone, she'd accepted it. She'd said she and Phil would be here, but I was still worried that she wouldn't have been able to make it. But she came in early this morning, and Charlie had picked her up. Phil didn't come and I'd forgotten why now.

''Oh Bella! You look so beautiful! I'm so proud of you honey!'' Renee cried, hugging me again. She released me and Esme walked over to me.

''You look lovely, Bella.'' She said, smiling at me as she hugged me gently. Alice came skipping through the door then.

''Ok! It's about to start! Everyone out! That means you too Bella!'' She said, dancing over to us. I gulped hard and began to tremble a little as an adrenaline rush surged through me. She came over to me and patted my cheek. ''Don't worry Bella, You look beautiful, and everything will go acordingly. I promise. Smooth sailing from here on out.'' She said, smiling. Then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of her room, Renee and Esme following us. Esme and Renee went to take their seats in the yard, and Alice took her place as my maid of honor in front of my other bride's maids. Charlie was standing next to me in a Black tux. He looked good in it, I had to admit. He looked at me and smiled.

''Bella you look beautiful. I'm so proud of you.'' He said, embarassed.

''Thank you, dad.'' I said, smiling back at him.

I only had four Bride's Maids. It was Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, and Angela. Edward's Best man was Carlisle. Alice had chosen the blue material and her dress was dainty, yet beautiful. It was a spagetti strapped dress that was long and had a slit on the left side towards the front. It draped around the chest area on top and scooped around to the back, The neck in the back dipped way low, exposing her entire back. The others' dresses were exactly the same, only theirs were champagne colored. Alice handed me six roses with a little baby's breath entwined around the roses. They were wound at the base with a pretty white, lacy ribbon.

''These are so pretty!'' I said, examining my bouquet.

''Thank you!'' Alice said, smiling. Then the music started and Alice walked out, followed by Rosalie, Jess, and Angela. Once they had gotten to their places, the music changed and started playing a different tune, and that was my signal to walk out. I took a deep breath and began walking out. Everyone had turned to watch me, but my eyes stayed fixed on Edward. His mouth dropped a little when he saw me all dressed up. He looked so handsome in his tux. Alice had it made to match my dress, so it looked like something out of nineteen-eighteen. Modernized, but still vintage like. He was so beautiful. He was smiling at me now, and I smiled back. Once I had reached the Altar, Charlie gave me a quick hug and handed me over to Edward. Edward smiled my favorite smile as he took my hand.

''I love you'' He mouthed, still smiling.

''I love you too.'' I mouthed back, smiling back at him. I was still quivering a little as we turned to begin the ceremony. Edward had written a poem for me and had asked to read it just before the vows.

''This Is for you, my Bella.'' He said, his eyes shining golden topaz. Then he began reciting his poem.

''I don't think you will

ever fully understand

how you've touched my life

and made me who I am.

''I don't think you could ever know

how truly special you are

that even the darkest of nights

you are my brightest star.

''You've allowed me to experience

something very hard to find

unconditional love that exixts

in my body, mind, and soul.

''I don't think you could ever feel

all the love that I have to give

and I'm sure you'll never fully realize

that you've been my will to live.

''You are an amazing person

and without you, I don't know where I'd be

because having you in my life,

completes and fulfils every part of me.''

Edward smiled my favorite smile again. The tears that I'd been trying to fight back had broken free. They flowed down my cheeks, and I scrambled to wipe them off. Alice would kill me if I ruined the makeup job she'd given me. I smiled back at Edward, and his eyes smoldered into me. I had almost forgotten to breathe. We recited our vows and then the man said, ''You may now kiss your bride.''

Edward leaned down and I tip toed as our lips met. Everyone started clapping, Emmett, whooping and hollering. We broke the kiss as the man said, ''I now present to you, Edward and Bella Cullen!'' Everyone cheered and clapped. Edward and I just smiled at each other and to everyone else. Alice and the others made their way over to us and they each took turns hugging me.

''Oh Bella! Congradulations! Lucky!'' Jessica said. I laughed and hugged her.

''Bella! you're so lucky to marry Edward! I'm so happy for you!'' She said, hugging me tightly.

''Hey Bella, Welcome to the family.'' Rosalie said, smiling at me. I blinked a couple of times. _Did she just say that to me?_ I thought to myself. She reached over to me and gave me a quick hug, which also startled me. I hugged her back in a daze and then Alice was squeezing me.

''Oh Bella! See?! I told you everything would be ok!'' She said, dancing around and veering off to find Jasper. After that, we all moved inside for the party. That's when I noticed the decor. Alice had really outdone herself. The tables had the white cloth with the chapnagne color draped lightly over them, the chairs were wooden with a white cushion. She had made pretty bows out of the material Edward had chosen, making sashes with it as well that framed doorways and the cieling. In the center of the tables were the flower we had picked out. Some vases had more Lillies than roses, but she had added Baby's Breath and some green leaves to balance it out.

After we ate and talked a bit Alice announced that it was cake cutting time. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked over to the cake. We both grabbed the knife and together we cut our first piece. After we had cut a piece for reach of us, he held a piece up for me to take a bite. I took it, then shoved a handful of cake in his face. I knew he wouldnt have wanted me to actually feed it to him, even though I know he would have done it anyway, just for me. We both laughed as did a few others. We finished serving the cake when the d.j. announced that it was time for the father-daughter dance. I gulped, I'd forgotten about that. Charlie and I made our way to the dance floor and started dancing akwardly. I'm sure we both were red from embarassment. Then the song changed and I recognized my lullaby.

''May I cut in?'' Edward asked, offering his hand out for me. Charlie nodded and gave my hand to Edward and walked off the floor. Edward pulled me to him and picked me up onto his feet. ''Your dress is long enough, they won't notice.'' He whispered in my ear. I giggled a little and we were off. The dance was a slow waltz that went in sync with my lullaby. I smiled as I placed my cheek on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and placed his cheek on top of my hair. The song drifted to an end sooner than I wanted and he looked down at me.

''I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen'' He breathed, bending me backwards to dip-kiss me. He pulled me back up after a few seconds, supporting my weight so that I didn't fall. I was slightly dizzy from the unexpected kiss. I smiled back and whispered seductively in his ear.

''I love you too, Edward Cullen.'' Edward shivered slightly at the tone of my voice. I smiled slyly and pulled back. He was breathing a little faster than normal, his eyes darker with intese yearning. I giggled.

''That was so unfair. You'll pay for that tonight.'' He whispered, his hand tracing down my arm. I shuddered a little under his touch.

The d.j. put another song on and a few people came out to dance. Edward and I went about the party, greeting people and checking on everyone. The rest of the party passed by in a blur. And I was relieved when Edward announced that it was over.

''Well, thank you all very much for coming this evening. Bella and I can't tell you how thankful we are for you being here.'' Edward said, holding me by my waist.

''Yes, Thank you all very much.'' I said, a bit akwardly. I wasn't good at talking to large groups of people. After that, Edward and I went out to his garage and over to my new Audi. Edward had insisted he buy it for me as a wedding gift. We got in, Edward holding the passenger door open for me. Once inside, he made me put on a blindfold. Then he started the car and drove off.

''So where are you taking me?'' I asked, pursing my lips. Edward told me that if I were suprising him with something, that he was gonna suprise me too. And he wasn't telling me where we were going.

''We'll be there soon love.'' He said, his velvety voice ringing through my head. After a while, we finally had made it to wherever we were going. Edward got out and dashed over to my door and picked me up and out of the car, closing the door with his foot as he took off running.

''Edward!'' I yelled, feeling a little dizzy from the running. I clasped his neck and buried my face in his chest. Afer a few minutes we had stopped and Edward was placing my feet on the ground. Once I was firmly on the ground, he took my blindfold off. I had to blink a few times to get the blurriness to go away. Then I gasped. We were standing in the middle of our meadow, a blanket lying on the floor with a few pillows. Edward had a few candles lit and had dropped rose petals on the blanket. I turned around and looked at Edward.

''Oh Edward! It's...'' I stuttered. ''It's...beautiful! Thank you!'' I said, throwing myself into his arms.

_**A/N: So?? How Did I Do On The Wedding?? Edward's Pov Will Be Up Soon! Promise! It's Three Fourty Five A.M. Lol! Hope You Enjoyed It!! Please Review! Thankies!**_


	4. Married, pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: Ok, Well, I Have 106 Hits On This Story Now! Wow...But Only 2 Reviews...' Tear That Makes Me Sad. Lol! Ok, Well, Here Is Edward's Pov On The Big Event! Enjoy!! The Next Chapter Will Be Steamy, Just FYI. Which Is Why I Set This Story To M. It's Just Not Good Unless There's Details Lol!**_

_**A few weeks later, Edpov:**_

I was already dressed and ready, but Alice was still doing her hair. I could hear them.

''Ouch! Alice! Be careful! It _is _attached 'ya know!'' Bella wined. I chuckled, she was so cute. '' If you're not careful, I might not have any hair left at all!'' She said. I couldn't help myself now. That was funny. I started laughing. I could just see her face.

''Oh calm down Bella. You will look so beautiful when I'm done with it. Tee hee. This your big day. So try to relax, and stop getting so upset at the slightest thing.'' Said Alice. I was still smiling. She was blocking her mind from me so I couldn't see Bella yet. _Damn it Edward! Stay out of my head! Patience is a virtue!_ Alice said in her head, directing her thoughts to me. I smiled again.

''Sorry Alice, but the suspense is killing me.'' I said in a low tone at vampire speed. _Well, chill out! You can wait for two more hours!_ She thought, slightly irritated. I sighed. Two hours. It felt like a year was passing. Just then Carlisle knocked on my bedroom door.

''Edward, may I come in?'' He asked, waiting outside my door.

''Of course.'' I said. He opened the door and entered, closing it behind him.

''You look very handsome, Edward.'' He said, smiling at me. ''You know I'm very proud of you. And Bella. You are my son, and now I can finally say that she is my daughter. I'm so glad you've finally found someone.'' He stated, walking over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. Then his expression became serious. ''When were you planning on changing her?'' He asked, staring straight at me. I winced a little.

''I was going to tonight, after the wedding. I'm suprising her by taking her to our meadow. I was going to call you right after I...''I couldn't finish. The words were catching in my throat.

''Are you sure you can handle this, Edward? It's a hard thing to do and control. I can do it, if you feel you can't. Or, I can be present beforehand, if you prefer. That way, if anything goes wrong, I can be there to help.'' Carlisle said, worry hinting at his tone.

''No, Bella wants me to do it. And no, I think I can manage it. As soon as I've...bi...'' I swallowed hard before finishing. ''...bitten...her.'' I finally choked out. It pained me, knowing that she wanted to become like me. I wished she'd agreed to stay human. But a deal was a deal. She'd agreed to marry me, if I changed her, and gave her one last human experience. She said it was all she wanted. And I loved her, so I was planning on going through with it. A promise is a promise. I've already broken several in the past. I can't let her down now. Carlisle nodded before he replied.

''Alright, I'll have my phone on hand. I'll see you outside.'' he said. And with that, he walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I walked over to the bed and sat down, my head in my hands. _I don't know what to do. I'm pretty sure I can handle this, but...I just don't know if I can inflict that kind of pain on her. It hurts like fucking hell._ I thought to myself, shaking my head a little. Alice's words broke me from my thoghts.

''Well?? do you like everything?'' Alice asked Bella.

''Yes, thank you, Alice. I knew I could count on you.'' Bella said, her tone full of amazement. It was killing me to not be able to see her yet. I started to fabricate my own images of how she might look. I'd already seen the shoes, and the dress in Alice's head, so I had a little to work with. But the makeup that Alice had done, and her hair. I couldnt come up with anything good enough. I sighed, frustrated. Alice's voice tore me from my thoughts again.

''It's Time, Bella. You look so pretty. I'll see you outside.'' She'd said to Bella. Shit! It was time! I began to feel very nervous. It had been a while since I'd felt this anxious. I stood up, my hands in tight fists at my sides. I went over to the mirror again, for one final glance. I started fidgeting with my collar when Alice knocked on my door.

''Edward, can I come in?'' She asked. It was stupid for her to ask, I could tell she already knew I was dressed and ready.

''Yes, Alice. You can come in. I don't know why you asked though.'' I said in a normal tone. I knew she heard me because she was already at my side, taking the collar out of my hands and fixing it so it looked just right.

''I know, just had to make sure you didn't make any snap decisions.'' She said, her tone amused. ''You look dashing! I'm so glad I decided to match you with Bella!'' She shrilled, Dancing to my door. ''It's time, Edward! Hurry and get to your place! Bella's about to come out!'' She said, waving a hand at me. I laughed a little and walked out with Alice. She veered back toward her room and I walked over to Carlisle, who was already making his way to take his place near the Altar.

''You ready, Edward?'' He asked me when I'd caught up to him. I just nodded and we both turned around to wait for the bride's maids, and Bella. The music began and Alice came out, leading Rose, Jessica, and Angela. After they had reached their places, the music changed and I stiffened. _This is it! She's coming now!_ I thought to myself. When she rounded the corner, my breath caught in my throat. I had stopped breathing, my jaw falling open a bit. I couldn't believe that the girl walking towards me was Bella. My Bella. She looked far more beautiful than the pathetic, stupid images I'd come up with in my room. She blushed as I smiled at her. I just couldn't believe that this heavenly creature was meant for me, and only me. Charlie was looking at me, his expression hard to read, his mind blank. They finally reached me, and Charlie gave her a quick hug before handing Bella over to me. I smiled again.

''I love you.'' I mouthed to her, still smiling.

''I love you too.'' She mouthed back, her heart hammering in her chest. She was quivering. She was just too cute. The ceremony began and just before the vows, I asked if I could recite a poem to her.

''This is for you, my Bella.'' I said, then I began reciting the poem I'd written for her.

''I don't think you will

ever fully understand

how you've touched my life

and made me who I am.

''I don't think you could ever know

how truly special you are

that even the darkest of nights

you are my brightest star.

''You've allowed me to experience

something very hard to find

unconditional love that exixts

in my body, mind, and soul.

''I don't think you could ever feel

all the love that I have to give

and I'm sure you'll never fully realize

that you've been my will to live.

''You are an amazing person

and without you, I don't know where I'd be

because having you in my life,

completes and fulfils every part of me.''

I smiled again, and the tears I could see her trying to fight back as I recited it to her escaped and were flowing down her beautiful cheeks. She quickly scrambled to wipe her face befor ethe makeup could run. We then recited our vows to eachother and the man turned to me.

''You may now kiss your bride.'' With that, I leaned down and she tip toed to me and our lips met. Emmett was whooping an hollering as everyone else clapped and cheered. We broke the kiss and the man turned to everyone.

''I present to you Edward and Bella Cullen!'' The cheering and clapping continued and Bella and I just smiled at eachother, then turning to everyone else. Alice and the others then made their way to Bella, hugging and congradulating her. Carlisle stepped up to me followed by Esme.

''Oh Edward, dear, I'm so very happy for you.'' Esme said, hugging me.

''Yes, congradulations my son.'' Carlisle said, patting my shoulder.

As we made our way inside, I notice Bella taking in Alice's decorations. I chuckled as she marveled. After Bella's friends and family had eaten and talked a while, Alice announced that it was time to cut the cake. Bella grabbed the knife and I placed my hand over hers as we both cut the first piece. After we had cut one for me and one for her, I picked up a small piece and held it out for Bella to take a bite. After she did, she shoved a handful in my face. She and I laughed. I realized that she didn't want to force me to actually eat the cake. She was always so thoughtful of what I was. That's one of the reasons I loved her. We finished serving the cake when the d.j. announced that it was time for the father-daughter dance. Bella's expression turned from happy to worried. She gulped as she and Charlie made their way to the dance floor and began dancing, very akwardly I might add. It was funny to watch. Right before the song ended, I walked over to the d.j. and handed him the cd with Bella's lullaby on it. I told him which track to play and headed for Bella. It started playing right as I reached her.

''May I cut in?'' I asked, holding my hand out for hers. Charlie nodded and gave me her hand and walked off the floor. I pulled her to me, fixing her feet on top of mine. ''Your dress is long enough, they won't notice.'' I whispered into her ear. She giggled a little and then we were off. I danced a slow waltz that went in sync with her lullaby. She smiled, placing her cheek on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and rested my cheek on her hair. The song ended and I looked down at her. ''I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen'' I breathed, bending her backwards to dip-kiss her. I pulled her back up, supporting her weight so she wouldn't topple over. She looked dizzy as she smiled at me, then she tip toed and whispered into my ear.

''I love you too, Edward Cullen.'' She whispered seductively. I shivered a little. She was driving me crazy! I wasn't sure I could keep my composure if she kept doing that. Then I noticed that I was breathing a bit faster than normal. She giggled.

''That was _so_ unfair. You'll pay for that tonight.'' I whispered to her, my hand tracing down her arm. She shuttered under my touch and her heart raced. The d.j. then put another song on and a few people came out to dance. Bella and I went about the party, greeting people and checking on things. The party seemed to pass by quickly and I glanced at the clock on the wall. almost nine p.m. I then walked with Bella to the front of the party and spoke to everyone.

''''Well, thank you all very much for coming this evening. Bella and I can't tell you how thankful we are for you being here.'' I said, holding Bella by her waist.

''Yes, Thank you all very much.'' Bella said, a bit akwardly. She wasn't very good at talking to large audiences. Everyone gave us their best wishes as we made our way to my garage and over to the new Audi I'd insisted on buying for Bella as a wedding gift. I held the door open for her, helping her in. Then I dashed over to the driver's side and got in. Once we were inside, I had Bella put on a blindfold. Then I started the car and we headed out to our meadow.

''So where are you taking me?'' She asked, pursing her lips. I told her that since she was suprising me with something, that I was going to suprise her too. I still wasn't going to tell her where we were going.

''We'll be there soon love.'' I said in a smoldering tone. After a few minutes, we'd arrived. I got out and rushed over to her door before she could get out. I opened the door and picked her up and out of the car, closing the door with my foot as I took off running.

''Edward!'' Bella yelled as I started running. She clasped my neck and buried her face in my chest. After a couple of minutes, we'd reached the clearing and I placed her on her feet, making sure she had her balance before letting her go. Then I took the blindfold off, Bella blinking a bit to clear her vision. Then she gasped. I'd come just before I'd dressed for the wedding and put a blanket and a few pillows down on the ground and scattered a few candles. Then I had sprinkled some rose petals on top of the blanket. She turned and gazed at me.

''Oh Edward! It's...'' She stuttered. ''It's...beautiful! Thank you!'' she said, throwing herself into my arms.

_**A/N: Oki Day, So? How Did I Do On The Wedding?? Hope You All Weren't Too Dissapointed. Lol! Again, The Next Chapter Will Be Steamy, So Just A Warning. Again, That's Why I Rated It M. Please Review And Lemme Know How You're Liking It! Thankies!**_


	5. First Time, pt 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer Does**_

_**A/N/ Ok, Well, Here's The First Lemony Chapter. Lol! It's My First One, So Try To Be Open Minded. Lol! I'm Not A Perv. Lol. Just Had An Idea That If I Were Bella, I'd Probably Want My First Time With Edward To Be Like This. Well, Here Goes Lol!**_

_**Bpov:**_

''Oh Edward! It's...'' I stuttered. ''It's...beautiful! Thank you!'' I said, throwing myself into his arms. I looked at him, smiling. Edward smiled back at me, picking me up into his arms and carrying me over to the blanket. He laid me down then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. Then he began lighing the candles. I sat there on the blanket, fiddling with my ring. I glanced at Edward, he looked so beautiful. The moon was full tonight, and it shimmered off his skin. I still couldn't believe that he was totally and completely mine. And, after tonight, it would only be a matter of time before we were together forever. Always and forever. Edward lit the last remaining candle and dashed back to me, his eyes shining light buttersotch. This was the part I was worried most about. I was a virgin, and, well, I'd never before done _anything_ of this nature before other than the kissing Edward and I did. I realized I was shaking a bit. I swallowed.

''Bella, are you alright?'' Edward asked, feeling my quivering.

''Y-yes.'' I said, feeling my cheeks redden. He cupped my cheek in his hand.

''Bella, if you would rather wait,-'' Edward started to say when I stopped him, putting my hand lightly over his perfect lips.

''Edward, I have waited long enough. I married you, not only for this, or to become one of your kind, but because I love you. I trust you, with every fiber of my being. The feelings I have for you have not changed. They died out for a while, when you left, but you revived them. I'm 18 years old, and I have found my sould mate. There is nothing I want more than to share this human experence with you. It being my first time, as well as yours, we are able to give that to eachother. That will bind us in a way that no other couple will ever be bound. It will mean that we have given _every_ part of our selves to one another. That would make me so very happy, to share this experience with you.'' I said, looking deep into his eyes. I smiled at him, turning my hand to rest against his cheek. several emotions played in his eyes, then his expression changed, and he smiled back at me.

''Bella, thank you. I hadn't looked at it in that perspective before. It would make me very happy as well knowing you were my first.'' He said, his velvety voice only a whisper at my ear.

He raised his arm and traced a line from just under my chin down to where the hem of the dress laid against my cleavage. I shuttered. He traced his hand back up to the nape of my neck, pulling my head back to lay his lips on mine. As he kissed me, his other hand gripped my waist, pulling me to him. We were on our knees, him bending over me slightly, causing my back to arch as it bent backwards. He traced the curve it created, causing me to shutter again. he moved his lips from my mouth down to my collar bone, his right hand still at the nape of my neck. My breath hitched, causing a huge quiver to radiate from me. I could feel his cool mouth turn up into a smile against my burning skin.

He then moved his free hand around to the back of my dress and undid the zipper and buttons. His hand brushed its way to the top of the dress and gently slid it off my shoulder, replacing his left hand with his right to move the other side of the dress down. The dress fluttered down to my knees and Edward stopped breathing, his eyes sliding down my body, taking me in. His eyes widened and glowed gold.

''Do you...like it?'' I said, breathless and blushing.

''I...I...'' He stuttered. ''I...Have never...Seen...anything so _beautiful_ in all my existance.'' He said, tracing his hands over my curves. He smiled my favorite smile, making my heart jump. I slid my hands under the jacket of his tux and slid it off him. He shrugged out of it, placing his hands back on my hips. I then undid all the bottons on his hirt and took it off him. I ran my fingertips over his perfectly toned chest, tracing the indentions of his abs. He shuttered, closing his eyes and dropping his arms to his sides. I kissed his lips briefly before gliding my lips down his neck to his collar bone, his breath coming quicker, hitching a few times. He made soft snarl noises, which sent chills down my spine. He reached around my back and unzipped the corset, tossing it aside as I undid his belt and pants. He stood up and took them off, including his boxers. I shifted around until I had the boy shorts off, tossing them on top of the corset. Edward's eyes widdening even more, shaking his head.

''So beautiful.'' He whispered, kneeling back down. He kissed me again, moving his lips faster against mine. Revealing his passion and love. My fingers entwined in his hair, clutching him to me. He picked me up gently and laid me down, positioning himself directly over me. His marble skin pressing ever so lightly to my over heated skin, causing more chills so surge through me. His hands traced every inch of me. My hips, my breasts, my thighs, then stopped on my lower stomach just above my womanhood, his fingers swirling in circles there. It was driving me crazy.

''Edward'' I moaned. God he was teasing me so badly! He chuckled as he moved his hand slowly over the sensitive spot. My back arched again, crushing my form to his. His other hand glided up to my breast, caressing it lightly. Everything was spinning, my heart pounding in my chest. We were breathing so heavy now, my body shining slightly with persperation. I could feel his erection against my inner thigh twitch as I moved my hands on his body. Then I felt one of his cool fingers enter me. My mouth opened but no sound escaped. I held my breath as he moved his hand. I had never felt anything like this before. I gripped his body, my own tensing as the feeling grew. I couldn't take any more.

''Edward...p-please...''I begged, whispering into his ear. He shivered as his hand pulled away. He shifted and I felt his erection right at my entrance. I shook once at the feeling.

''I have to ask you once more, are you sure?'' Edward breathed, his succulent voice barely audible.

''Yes. Make love to me, Edward.'' I whispered seductively into his ear. He let out a moan, and thrust his hips. I wimpered a little at the immense pain and Edward stopped.

''Bella?! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?!'' Edward exclaimed, suddenly worried.

''N-no. It's just the first penetration. It will pass. Wait a moment please.'' I said, struggling to keep my voice steady. The pain subsided. ''There. I'm ok now.'' I said. Edward deliberated for a minute, suddenly unsure of himself. I thrust my hips upward and he almost collasped, making the cutest whimper slash moan I'd ever heard. Then he started moving again. Slow at first, then his pace quickened atfer a minute. His left arm gripped my side, the other holding one of my legs up, hitching it around his waist. He crushed his lips back to mine, both of us moaning and gasping for air.

He then picked me up and placed me on top of him, my legs stradling his hips. He moved me up and down, then I began moving at my own pace, crushing my body to his. We rolled over and he was back on top, his hips moving in earnest now. There was an immense pressure and gathering of feeling between my legs, causing my voice to raise a few octaves as I continued to moan and making my breathing ragged. I heard a low, ragged growl emanate from Edward's chest as he too, was nearing his peak. I shifted my eyes so that I was staring straight at him, and he was looking back at me. His eyes held so much love, lust, and passion that it was almost unbearable.

''I love you, Bella.'' Edward said, his voice low and sexy.

''I love you too, Edward.'' I whispered back. Then my back arched, my mouth dropping open as I hit, my whole body quaking. Edward let out a growl, his mouth also dropping, his eyes widening as wide as they could go. Then I felt him hit as well, causing me to hit again. We both were shaking violently as he leaned down to kiss me.

''My...god...Bella...I..''Edward panted, collapsing beside me. He pulled me into his arms as he continued. ''I have never felt _anything_ like that. Ever. That was...truly amazing. Words cannot describe it.'' He said in wonder. All I could do was nod. He reached over behind one of the pillows and extracted a silk robe for me to put on. He grabbed another one for himself. Then he turned to face me, his look unreadable.

''Edward?'' I asked, worried. ''What's-'' I started when he was suddenly at my ear.

''I love you my sweet Bella.'' He said, kissing my neck. Then he looked back at me. ''I'll see you in three days, my love.'' He whispered again. I shivered as his teeth sank into my neck. Then The fire started rushing through me. The last thing I remember was Edward's voice.

''Carisle?...Yes...I've just bitten her...'' And that was the last I remembered as the pain and fire overtook me.

_**A/N: So?? How Did I Do?? Sorry It's So Short, Lol! Hope You All Weren't Too Dissapointed Lol! Imma Put Edward's Pov Up Later I'm Tired Cuz It's 2:15 Am. Lol! Well, Enjoy And Good Night! **_


	6. First Time, pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does. **_

_**A/N: Wow...311 Hits! Im On A Role! Whooo Hoo!! Lol! Still Only 4 Reviews Though...' O-Well. On With The Story!**_

_**Edpov:**_

''Oh Edward! It's...'' Bella stuttered. ''It's...beautiful! Thank you!'' She said, throwing herself into my arms. She looked at me, smiling. I smiled back at her, picking her up into my arms and carrying her over to the blanket. I laid her down, then reached into my pocket and pulled out a lighter. I began lighing the candles. She sat there on the blanket, fiddling with her ring. She glanced at me, god she looked so beautiful. The moon was full tonight, and I loved the way it shone on her soft skin and hair. I still couldn't believe that I was finally able to say that she was mine. And, after tonight, we would together, forever. Always and forever. I was still not happy about her changing, but she wanted it. And as long as I was alive, she would get anything she wanted. I lit the last remaining candle and dashed back to her, her face looked insanely beautiful under the moonlight. I was nervous, that much I was sure of. I'd never done this before. And I was worried for two reasons. One, obviously, was that I was scared I'd hurt her. Two, I was also a virgin. I hoped I would be good enough for her, and that she wouldn't be dissapointed. I wanted to fulfill _all_ of her needs and wants. Then I noticed she was skaking.

''Bella, are you alright?'' I asked, suddenly worried even more.

''Y-yes.'' She said, as her cheeks blushed bright red. I cupped her cheek in my hand.

''Bella, if you would rather wait,-'' I started to say when she stopped me, putting her delicate fingers lightly over my lips.

''Edward, I have waited long enough. I married you, not only for this, or to become one of your kind, but because I love you. I trust you, with every fiber of my being. The feelings I have for you have not changed. They died out for a while, when you left, but you revived them. I'm 18 years old. I have found my sould mate. There is nothing I want more than to share this human experence with you. It being my first time, as well as yours, we are able to give that to eachother. That will bind us in a way that no other couple will ever be bound. It will mean that we have given _every_ part of our selves to one another. That would make me so very happy, to share this experience with you.'' She said, looking deep into my eyes. She smiled at me, turning her hand to rest against my cheek. Several emotions played in my mind, and I was unsure of how to react to this. I'd never in my existance heard anyone say those things to me. It made me feel...whole. Complete. As if my whole life, half of me was missing.

''Bella, thank you. I hadn't looked at it in that perspective before. It would make me very happy as well knowing you were my first.'' I said, my voice only a whisper at her ear.

I raised My arm and traced a line from just under her chin, down to where the hem of the dress laid just above her cleavage. She shuttered. I traced my hand back up to the nape of her neck, pulling her head back to lay my lips on hers. A new feeling washed over me. A burning feeling. Desire and passion. I wanted this just as much as she did. And we were finally able to do it. As I kissed her, my other hand gripped her waist, pulling her to me. We were on our knees, and I was bending over her slightly, causing her back to arch as it bent backwards, pressing her body to mine. I traced the sexy curve her back created, causing her to shutter again. I moved my lips from her mouth down to her collar bone, my right hand still at the nape of her neck. Her breath hitched, causing a huge quiver to radiate from deep within her. The corners of my mouth turned up into a smile against her burning skin.

I then moved my free hand around to the back of her dress and undid the zipper and buttons. My hand brushed its way to the top of the dress and gently slid it off her bare shoulder, then replacing my left hand with my right to move the other side of the dress down. The dress fluttered down to her knees and I stopped breathing, my eyes sliding down her body, taking her in. My eyes widened as my mouth dropped a little and the burning desire went erratic.

''Do you like it?'' She said, breathless and blushing.

''I...I...'' I stuttered. ''I...Have never...Seen...anything so _beautiful_ in all my existance.'' I said, tracing my hands over her perfect curves. I smiled again, making her heart jump. She slid her hands under the jacket of my tux and slid it off me. I shrugged out of it, placing my hands back on her small hips. She then undid all the bottons on my shirt and took it off me. She ran her fingertips over my chest, tracing the indentions of my abs. I shuttered, closing my eyes and dropped my arms to my sides. It felt incredible. She kissed my lips briefly before gliding her lips down my neck to my collar bone, my breath coming quicker, hitching a few times. Soft snarl noises escaped my chest, causing her to quiver again. I reached around her back and unzipped the corset, tossing it aside as she undid my belt and pants. I stood up and took them off, including my boxers. she shifted around until she had the boy shorts off, tossing them on top of the corset. My eyes widened even more and I shook my head slightly.

''So beautiful.'' I whispered, kneeling back down. And she was. Her body was magnificently soft and beautiful. Words cannot describe her. I kissed her again, moving my lips faster against hers, revealing my passion, desire, and my love. Her fingers entwined in my hair, clutching me to her. I picked her up gently and laid her down, positioning myself directly over her. I held myself up so that my body didn't crush her, only pressing lightly to her form. She shivered again as my cool skin grazed her hot skin. God I loved it when she did that. My hands traced every inch of her. Her hips, her soft and supple breasts, her thighs, then stopped on her lower stomach just above her womanhood, my fingers swirling in circles, teasing her.

''Edward...'' She moaned. God I loved it when she said my name like that. I chuckled as I moved my hand slowly over her warm sensitive spot. Her back arched again, crushing her flawless form to mine. My other hand glided up to her breast, caressing it lightly. Her heart was pounding. We were breathing so heavy now, her body shining slightly with persperation, causing the moonlight to glitter off her skin. My erection against her inner thigh twitched as she moved her hands over my body. Then, I lightly pushed one of my fingers into her. Her mouth opened but no sound escaped. She held her breath as I moved my hand. I had never felt anything like this before. She was so warm and moist. She gripped my body, her own tensing as the feeling grew.

''Edward...p-please...'' She begged, whispering into my ear. I shivered as my hand pulled away. I was going to explode. Never before had I felt this way. I shifted and I felt the heat radiating from her entrance. She shook once at the feeling. But before we continued I had to ask.

''I have to ask you once more, are you sure?'' I breathed, my voice barely audible.

''Yes. Make love to me, Edward.'' She whispered seductively into my ear. I let out a moan, and thrust my hips. She wimpered a little, and I immediately stopped.

''Bella?! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?!'' I exclaimed, worried that I'd hurt her.

''N-no. It's just the first penetration. It will pass. Wait a moment please.'' She said, struggling to keep her voice steady. I waited patiently until she was ready. ''There. I'm ok now.'' She said. I deliberated for a minute, suddenly unsure of myself. She thrust her hips upward and I almost collasped, making an unusual whimper slash moan. Then I started moving again. Slow at first, then My pace quickened atfer a minute. My left arm gripped her side, the other holding one of her legs up, hitching it around my waist. I crushed my lips back to hers, both of us moaning and gasping for air. The feeling was indescribable.

I then picked her up and placed her on top of me, her legs stradling my hips. I moved her up and down, then she began moving at her own pace, crushing her body to mine. We rolled over and I was back on top, my hips moving in earnest now. There was an immense, hot pressure and gathering of feeling that grew at an incredible rate, and I could tell that it was the same for her, causing her voice to raise a few octaves as she continued to moan, her breathing ragged. A low, ragged growl emanate from my chest. She shifted her eyes so that she was staring straight at me, I looked back at her. Her eyes held so much love, lust, and passion that it was almost unbearable.

''I love you, Bella.'' I said, my voice unusually low and slightly gruff.

''I love you too, Edward.'' She whispered back, her voice seductive and sexy. Then her back arched, her mouth dropping open as she hit, her whole body quaking. I let out a growl, my mouth also dropping, my eyes widening as wide as they could go. The heat and wetness washed over my member. Oh god. This was it. Then I hit as well, causing her to hit again. We both were shaking violently as I leaned down to kiss her.

''My...god...Bella...I..'' I panted, collapsing beside her. I pulled her into my arms as I continued. ''I have never felt _anything_ like that. Ever. That was...truly amazing. Words cannot describe it.'' I said in wonder. All she could do was nod. I reached over behind one of the pillows and extracted a silk robe for her to put on. Then I grabbed another one for myself. I turned to face her, knowing what was coming next.

''Edward?'' She asked, her tone worried. ''What's-'' She started when I was suddenly at her ear.

''I love you my sweet Bella.'' I said, kissing her neck. I looked back at her. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. ''I'll see you in three days, my love.'' I whispered again. She shivered as my teeth sank into her neck. God, the taste of her blood was more intense than the last time I'd drank it to save her from James' bite. It was nearly impossible to break away, but I did. Then I grabbed my cell.

''Carisle?...Yes...I've just bitten her...'' I said as my Bella started thrashing and screaming.

_**A/N: So?? How Was Edward's Pov Of This Scene? Lol! I Just Copied And Pasted Bella's, Then Changed The Text Where It Needed To Be Changed. Lol! Hope You Enjoyed It. Again, Sorry If I Dissapointed Any Of You. Plz. Review And Lemme Know How I'm Doing. Thankies! **_


	7. Changing

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters, Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: Wow...473 Hits. Makes Me Smile. It's A Start! He He. Now On With The Story.**_

_**Edpov:**_

''Carisle?...Yes...I've just bitten her...'' I said as my Bella started thrashing and screaming.

''Ok, I'm almost there. Stay on the phone with me until I arrive.'' Carlisle said, already running towards the meadow.

I looked over at Bella who was screaming and crying. My dead heart broke into a million pieces. ''Ok'' Was all I could manage to squeak out. _I shouldn't have done this. I can't believe I did this to her. What have I done? _I said in my mind. The words repeated over and over.

''Edward? Hello?'' Carlisle asked, his voice breaking me from my thoughts.

''What? Oh. Sorry Carlisle.'' I said. ''What did you say?'' I asked.

''I said I'll be there in ten seconds. See you in a few.'' He said, hanging up the phone. I clicked it shut and rushed over to Bella. She was thrashing about now. I knelt beside her, taking her into my arms and positioning her so that her head rested in my lap, her body stretched out in front of us. Right as soon as I'd done that, Carlisle was at my side with Jasper right on his heels.

''Carlisle'' I breathed, relieved that he was here now.

''Jasper?'' Carlisle said, Then I felt Bella relax a little bit, still yelling and twitching, but the edge was taken off.

''Thank you, Jasper.'' I said at vampire speed and in a low tone. He nodded once, keeping his concentration on Bella. Now Carlisle could work on Bella a bit easier. He reached into his doctor's bag he'd brought and took out a bottle of Morphine and a syringe. He filled the syringe with the Morphine and injected the pain killer into her. She immediately relaxed. Only small whimpers escaped her now.

''Ok Edward, you take her back to the house, we'll clean up here.'' Carlisle said. I nodded, then scooped Bella up into my arms and took off for the house. Bella fell asleep on the way there, only letting a small whimper out every now and then. I sighed. At least she wasn't feeling it much. I was eternally grateful for that. I reached the house in no time. Alice was already holding the door open for me. I dashed inside and up to my room. I laid Bella on the bed, then ran to my closet and put some normal clothes on. Alice had apparently gotten some things for Bella because a small bag of clean clothes were lying on the couch. I grabbed Bella's clothes and dressed her. God I sucked so much for doing this to her.

''You're wrong, you know.'' Jasper said, standing in my doorway.

''How can I be wrong? I did this to her. I went against my better judgement and did this.'' I said, sorrow and anger saturated my voice.

''Because I could feel just how much Bella wanted this. You couldn't hear her thoughts. I may not have either, but her emotion was strong. You are in no way at fault here. So stop blaming yourself.'' Jasper said, sending me calming waves. I sighed, getting on the bed to lie with Bella. Jasper then turned and left.

_**Bpov:**_

''Carisle?...Yes...I've just bitten her...'' And that was the last I remembered as the pain and fire overtook me. The fire spread throughout my entire body. I had never felt this much pain. It hurt. Alot. All of a sudden I felt at ease, as if the pain had been cut right in half.

''Thank you, Jasper.'' I heard Edward say. His voice was barely audible and almost too fast to hear, and yet somehow I caught it. Then all of a sudden I felt the fire die out right after something poked my arm. I let out a whimper in relief.

''Ok Edward, you take her back to the house, we'll clean up here.'' That was Carlisle, I was sure of it. But I was being drug into a haze so his voice was muffled by the time he'd ended his statement. I felt a slight movement, then nothing, as the haze consumed me. It pulled me into a deep, and _almost_ painless sleep.

_**Edpov:**_

It had already been about 11 hours since I'd bitten her. And the Morphine was wearing off. Bella was starting to scream louder, thrashing slightly. Alice came in holding a cool wet towel and placed it on Bella's forhead.

''She will be ok Edward. I know she will.'' Alice said, her tone confident.

''I know she will. But To have to go through this...I...'' I said, clutching Bella tightly.

''We all had to go through this, Edward. It's just how this goes.'' Alice said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

''Yeah but we didn't have a choice. She did! Why would she choose something so horrible?!'' I half screamed at her. She winced a bit.

''Edward, she did this because she loves you! You're such a pessamist! And Dense, for a mind reader.'' She shot back at me, folding her arms across her chest, frumping like a child. I started to say something when Bella let out an ear splitting scream and started clawing at the air while kicking her feet, shaking the bed so hard I thought it might collaspe. Alice took the towel and dashed to my bathroom, running cold water over it again. She replaced it, but it wasn't doing much good, so she just took it off.

''Oh Bella...'' I said, my voice strained.

''Edward! EDWARD!'' Bella screamed, still thrashing.

''I'm here love.'' I said, stroking her cheek.

''Edward! It hurts!'' She cried. ''It hurts, Edward!'' She yelled, crying again. Carlisle came in then, with a larger dose of Morphine. He quickly injected it into her and I watched as Bella's stiff body collasped into my arms. She let out a small whimper, falling unconcious again. Day two was just ending. This time, she didn't wake until later. The sun was barely coming up when Bella woke, screaming and thrashing. It was day three already. Just a few more hours and Bella won't be suffering any more. I could already hear her heart slowing a bit. By early evening, her voice was getting raspy and quieter as the change was nearing completion. Her heart rate had slowed to a very slow pace. Carlisle knocked on the door then.

''Edward, may we come in?'' He asked.

''Yes...'' I barely said, but he'd heard me. Everyone was coming into my room now, taking seats around the bed. Bella was still making garbled noises that had once been screams. Her heart was almost at a stand still. I looked at the clock. Just one more hour left. Bella's body was quivering now, no longer able to thrash about. I started rocking back and forth, humming her lullaby. Thirty Minutes. Twenty. Ten. Five. I looked down at Bella, planting a kiss on her head. three minutes. Thirty seconds. Then I heard her heart give one last weak thump, then Bella inhaled sharply, her eyes widening, then her heart stopped entirely as she let her last human breath go. Her body went totally limp then, her eyes closing again.

''Bella's change has been completed.'' Carlisle said. We all turned our heads back to Bella. But she was still limp. Her chest didn't move. Nothing moved. I shook her slightly.

''Bella?'' I whispered. Nothing. ''Bella?!'' I said, my voice getting louder. I shook her harder. ''Bella!'' I yelled. ''Carlisle! What's wrong with her?! Why isn't she moving?!'' I asked, turning to Carlisle who also looked striken. He just stared at me. ''I thought you said she would be alright Alice!'' I said, turning to her. Her face was blank, scared. Her eyes wide in shock. I turned back to Bella. ''Bella!'' I cried. ''No!!'' I cried again, clutching Bella's lifeless body.

''...Time of...Death...12:04 a.m...'' Carlisle said, his head in his hands.

''No! She can't be dead! She can't! BELLA!'' I screamed. Alice had her face buried in Jasper's shoulder, her shoulders shaking violently as she cried. Everyone was silent, only the sound of sobbing was heard. The I felt something jerk the bed.

''Bella?!'' I said, shifting her so that I could see her face. Her eyes fluttered. ''She...She's alive! Carlisle! She...!'' I stuttered, burying my face in her shoulder. Everyone looked up, wide eyed. Then I felt arms wrap around me.

''Edward..?'' Bella said, her voice almost musical.

''Oh my god, Bella!'' I said, planting kisses all over her. She smiled, kissing me back. ''I...I...Thought...You..Died..'' I stammered.

''For a second there, so did I.'' She said, sitting up.

_**Bpov:**_

''Edward! EDWARD!'' I screamed, thrashing my arms and legs. The pain was unbearable.

''I'm here love.'' I could hear Edward's beautiful voice say, his tone unreadable. He sounded so far away.

''Edward! It hurts!'' I cried. ''It hurts, Edward!'' I cried again, still thrashing. Then I felt something prick my arm again, then everything went black. The next thing I remembered was feeling the fire return full force. I started screaming and thrashing again. How long was this going to continue? After what seemed ages, I started losing my voice, the pain numbing to a dull burn.

''Edward, may we come in?'' I heard someone say, but the voice was slipping away.

''Yes...'' I heard someone else say. The voices were familiar, but they seemed to be getting farther and farther away. I could just barely feel my heart. And my breath was barely there. Then I was moving back and forth, was that music playing? The song sounded familiar. All of a sudden a horrible pain struck my body, causing me to inhale sharply, my eyes suddenly opened and widened. Then I felt nothing. I was suddenly floating in darkness. I heard muffled sounds, but couldn't make out what it was. I clung to it, trying to decipher it's origin. Then I heard who it was. It was Edward. But why did he sound like that?

''No! She can't be dead! She can't! BELLA!'' Edward cried. Dead? Dead. But wait, I wasn't dead. I looked at my hand, I felt him touching me. Then I saw him. I was above him. But wait, how could I feel him if I were _above_ him? He was clutching somebody, rocking back and forth. I reached out to him when I suddenly fell, crashing into the body he held, causing it to twich. Wait. That was _my_ body!

''Bella?!'' Edward said, shifting me. My eyes fluttered as I tried to open them.

''She...She's alive! Carlisle! She...!'' Edward stammered, burying his face into my shoulder. I shifted, finally able to move my arms as I wrapped them around Edward's shaking form.

''Edward..?'' I mumbled, opening my eyes. Wow, was that _my_ voice? It sounded almost musical.

''Oh my god, Bella!'' Edward said, planting kisses all over me. I smiled, kissing him back. ''I...I...Thought...You..Died..'' He stammered.

''For a second there, so did I.'' I said, sitting up. Then I gasped as my vision finally focused. Wow. My eyesight had always been good, but it was like looking through the bottom of a glass compared to now! I looked up at the ceiling, and could see every little detail. Even the brush strokes in the paint! I stood up, rushing into Edward's bathroom and gazed into the mirror. That couldn't be me. I mean, it was, but...was it? A familiar stranger. My hair was straighter, and curled lightly at the ends. There were also reddish brown streaks in it too. My skin was paler than before, and was totally flawless. No pimples what so ever. No blemishes. Nothing. My eyes were a coppery color. I looked down to my torso. My breasts were perfectly shaped, my waist small and very curvy, and totally flat with a four pack now. I brushed my hand over it. It was stone hard. I looked back up to my face. I touched it, to make sure it was mine. It was. I turned towards the door and Edward was standing there, smiling my favorite smile.

''Bella, you _can_ breathe you know.'' He said teasingly. I hadn't realized that I wasn't breathing. I gasped for air like I still depended on it to live. Edward chuckled. ''You're so cute.'' He said, pulling me into his arms and kissing me. This kiss was different than the ones I was used to. He no longer had to restrain himself. He crushed his lips to mine, entangling his hands in my hair. I clung to him, winding my hands in his hair too. It felt good, not having to worry about boundary lines.

''Ahem...'' Carlisle pretend coughed. Edward and I jumped a little, then laughing at ourselves. Carlisle and everyone else laughed too. ''Come here for a second Bella.'' He said, motioning for me to come over. At vampire speed I rushed over to him. He was caught off guard and jumped back, only to catch himself and laugh. Everyone laughed again.

''What is it, Carlisle?'' I asked, truly curious.

''You will need to hunt, Bella. After that, we should be able to determine if you have any special abilities. Edward?'' He said, Edward was instantly at my side.

''Come on love, let's go.'' He said with a smile. I smiled back, then we raced out of the house and into the woods.

_**A/N: Well? How Am I Doin? Plz Review And Lemme Know! Thankies!**_


	8. Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters, Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: Wow. I Have Alot Of Hits. Thankies To All My Readers! I Would Like Reviews Too But Tis Ok. Lol! On With The Hunt!**_

_**Bpov:**_

''Come on love, let's go.'' Edward said with a smile. I smiled back, then we raced out of the house and into the woods. Wow. The feeling the running gave me was exhilerating. Not like when I was human. No nausea or diziness came. Just the feel of the wind as it blew around my face, whipping my hair in all directions. I was faster than Edward, probably because of my newborn strength. We were winding in and out of the forest, missing the trees by only a centimeter. This was fantastic! I felt so...free.

''Edward, this is amazing!'' I said, dashing around the trees. I laughed. I'd never felt so alive. So to speak.

''Exhilarating, isn't it?!'' Edward said, laughing too. Then he started chasing me, reaching out to grab me twice, but missing both times. I turned around, running backwards and let out a loud growl and pounced on Edward, both of us rolling on the ground. Each of us snarling and growling playfully as we wrestled eachother. Then I had Edward pinned, my teeth less than an inch away from his neck.

''Ha!'' I laughed, getting up and pulling him with me. He was laughing too, wiping the debris from his clothes. I brushed it of mine too.

''You're so fast! This is incredible! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you.'' He said, smiling my favorite smile. Even as a vampire, he could _still_ dazzle me. I sighed as he grabbed my hand and we were off again. He led me to a small clearing where some deer were and stopped, crouching low as we silently aproached.

''Edward, how do I do this, exactly?'' I said too low for the deer to hear me, and at vampire speed.

''Well, you can do one of two things. You can watch me first, to see how I do it, or you can give yourself over to your senses and just wing it.'' He whispered, turning to me. Excitement washed through me as I made my choice.

''I wanne see you do it.'' I said, smiling big. He chuckled and shook his head.

''Bella...My Bella. Alright then.'' He said, flashing his teeth at me. Then he turned back around and crouched again. I heard a low growl escape his chest before he dove out and straight for the deer. I heard a loud crack, as the deer fell limply to the ground, Edward at it's neck. I took mental notes, then Edward was suddenly beside me again.

''You catch that?'' He asked, flashing my favorite smile again.

''I _think_ so.'' I said, smiling even though I was a bit nervous. I sighed and crouched down like Edward had. My senses began to take over and I lunged forward, grabbing the deer and breaking its neck.

''Good!'' Edward called. ''Now drink.'' He ordered. I nodded and bent my head down, my mouth closing over the open fracture I'd created. The taste was incredible! My senses told me it wasn't quite enough, but the burn in the back of my throat was already subsiding. After I'd drained that one I took down two more. The burn was now a barely noticeable twinge. I sighed, thouroughly satisfied and went back to Edward.

''How did I do?'' I asked as his arms slid around my waist.

''You did exceptionally well, Bella.'' He said in his velvety voice. I smiled and buried my face in his shoulder. He put his hand under my chin and raised my head to kiss me. I kissed him back, then sighed as he pulled away too soon. He chuckled, suddenly at my ear. ''You're so cute when you pout.'' He said in a low, gruff, sexy voice. I shuttered at the sound. If I could blush, I would have been scarlet right about now.

''Oh really now?'' I purred into his ear, nipping his earlobe. He quivered and let out that cute little noise again. I giggled, then slapped him on the arm.

''You're it! Catch me if you can!'' I said, dashing back towards the house. Edward looked suprised for only a second, then he was right on my heels. I laughed loudly and pumped my legs faster. The house was already in my view and Edward was catching up. He stretched his arm all the way out, and I screamed, pumping my legs as fast as they would go.

''Oh no you don't! Nobody gets away from me!'' Edward laughed, then lunged at me, growling. He crashed into me, causing a loud crack as our bodies hit. We rolled and rolled, laughing and growling and snarling.

''What the-?!'' Emmett said, then before we all could react, Edward and I banged into him, causing another loud crash. Emmett toppled over on top of Edward, and I wiggled free, jumping up and touching the side of the house.

''Ha! I win!'' I said, jumping up and down, laughing. Esme came ouside then.

''What is going on out here?!'' She exclaimed, eyeing Emmett and Edward. Then she turned to me. ''Well?'' She asked, a smirk on her face.

''Well, ah...We...'' I said between giggles. I took a deep breath. '' Edward and I were playing tag, then Edward lunged at me, causing us to roll over and crash into Emmett.'' I said once I'd regained control, but a giggle escaped anyway. She raised an eyebrow, then laughed.

''Oh ok, I was afraid a fight had broken out or something. So how are you adjusting to the change Bella, dear?'' She asked me.

''Bella's adjusting very well. She's faster than me! And she took down three deer all by herself!'' Edward said, getting up and dusting himself off. Then he walked over to me, hugging me from behind.

''That's wonderful my dear!'' Esme said, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. ''I'm so glad you're finally one of us. Like really one of us.'' She said, releasing me and smiling. She then turned and went inside and we followed her. Alice was down the stairs and in my face in a flash.

''Ohmygodwehavetogoshoppingsoyoucangetsomenewclothescuzyouroldoneswontfityournewform!'' She exclaimed, running her words together. Even as a vampire I _still_ had trouble keeping up with her. I must have looked confused because she laughed her musical laugh and then repeated herself, a little slower this time, spacing out her words. ''Ha ha..Ok. Lemme try again. We should go shopping so you can get some new clothes. Your old ones won't fit you the same. Your shirt is almost hanging on you now.'' She said waving her dainty hand towards my loose shirt. I looked down. Huh. I could have sworn this shirt was actually slightly tight on me a few days ago. Wow. Alice was right. I shifted and my jeans were a bit loose too. I sighed.

''Alright, Alice, you can take me shopping...'' I said, exhasperated. She squealed, jumping up and down.

''Hold on, first we need to test a few things out.'' Carlisle said, walking into the room and over to me. ''Come sit down for a minute Bella.'' He said, motioning for me to sit on the couch. I walked over and sat down, Edward sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder. ''First off Bella, how do you feel?'' He asked, turning so that he could see my face.

''I feel fantastic actually. I have never felt so..._alive_...for lack of a better word.'' I said, not sure how to proceed.

''Yes, I know the feeling. Being a newborn is quite fun, isn't it?'' He said. I nodded earnestly and Edward chuckled.

''Um...What is this about exactly?'' I asked. I couldn't control my curiosity.

''Well, I wanna see how you react to Edward's gift, to see if you're still immune to our powers. To see your reaction when you're around people, and to see if you've aquired aany special abilities.'' He noted, matter of factly. I just nodded and He motioned to Edward. ''Edward, I know you haven't been able to read her mind when she was human, but, try now.'' Carlisle said. Edward nodded. ''Bella, think of something. Nothing in particular. Tell me when you've thought of it.'' He said, gesturing to me. I nodded then thought for a minute. Then I had my thought. I remembered the time I rode on the motorcycle for the first time with Jacob.

''Ok, I have something.'' I said to Carlisle. He noded to Edward and Edward looked at me, his face concentrating. He sighed and turned to Carlisle, shaking his head.

''Nothing. Well, no. Not nothing, I had something for a minute, but it was fuzzy and then it vanished. All I got was something about Jacob.'' He said, bewildered that he could even hear my thoughts at all. I turned to him, also bewildered.

''Hmm...that's very interesting.'' Carlisle said. ''Bella, did you do anything when he was trying to read your mind?'' He asked, turning to me again.

I thought for a minute. ''Well, I did concentrate a little on him actually hearing me. But not that much. Also, I felt something as I did. I could hear _his_ thoughts. But I wasn't concentrating on it hard enough I think.'' I said, the last part more to myself than to Carlisle. I looked up and Edward was looking at me, confusion spreading accross his face.

''Edward, think of something.'' Carlisle said abruptly. Edward nodded then thought for a minute.

''Ok.'' He said. I looked at him, concentrating on his thoughts. _I love you, bella._ I heard it! I was looking at Edward the whole time. His mouth was closed! I smiled.

''I love you too Edward.'' I said. Edward's mouth fell open, his eyes wide. Everyone in the room gasped, even Carlisle.

''That's very interesting. I wonder...Alice?'' He said, Alice was already up, then her face blanked out. Carlisle turned to me then. ''Bella, Try to concentrate on _her_ ability.'' He said. I nodded, then concentrated. Then I saw an image. It was me and Alice at a big store buying clothes.

''Wow...That's a...Big store...'' I said, stuttering over my own words. Alice's face cleared and looked at Carlisle in wonder.

''You can tap into other's powers! That's so cool Bella!'' She exclaimed. I sighed a little. Then I thought of something. I looked back at Alice and then she stopped dancing, and started dry sobbing. Jasper was up in a flash.

''Alice?! What's wrong?!'' He said, his hands fluttering about her shaking form. Then she stopped.

''I..I don't know. All of a sudden I felt like crying.'' She said, then turned to glare at me. ''That's not nice Bella!'' She said. Jasper turned to me, confused. I just laughed.

''This is fun! I like my power!'' I said, a big smile on my face. Everyone was just staring at me in amazement.

''I'd say that is a very interesting power Bella. It's a very useful one too. Now not only can you still be _immune _to enyone else's power, you can tap into _their_ powers.'' Carlisle said, everyone still taring at me. Then Alice jumped up.

''Ok! Shopping time!'' She squealed, running over to me and grabbing my hand, dragging me towards the door.

''Alice! Slow down! You just might rip my arm off if you pull any harder!'' I said, halfway laughing. Then Edward was right beside me.

''I love you Bella.'' He whispered at my ear.

''I love you too Edward.'' I whispered back, leaving a light trail with my finger from his jawline down to the third button on his halfway open polo shirt. He shuttered, smiling my favorite smile. I smiled back at him, looking at his now maple colored eyes.Then he kissed me, gripping my face sternly in his iron hands. I clutched him back, pressing myself to him. He broke the kiss after a few moments because Emmett was teasing us.

''OOOO! Look at Edward! He looks like he might jump Bella right there! HA! Go little bro!!'' HE boomed, laughing loudly. Then Rosalie slapped his arm. ''Ahh! Ok! I'm sorry!'' He qriped, trudging over to the sofa to sulk. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. When Edward broke the kiss, he turned around to growl, but I grabbed his arm.

''Oh stop it! He was playing!'' I hissed under my breath. Edward relaxed a bit and turned back to me, resting his lips on mine again, only lingering there for a second.

''Be safe. And have fun.'' He said, chuckling at the end. I rolled my eyes slightly at the 'be safe' part. Then I turned and ran down to Alice, who was in her car now and getting very ancy.

''My god Bella! I thought I was gonna have to go get you!'' She whined, nearly bouncing out of her seat. I sighed as I got in and I had just barely closed the door when she sped off. We were in front of a store before I knew what had happened. I blinked a few times. Alice just giggled and got out of her car, dancing around to my side. I got out and we headed into the store. Alice pulled my arm.

''Let's go over there!'' She said, pointing her dainty finger towards the Junior's department. She led me through rows and rows of clothes, picking off things left and right, placing them in my arms. After I had about twenty items, she pushed me towards the dressing rooms. I tried on everything and we decided on what to get and what not to. After that we went to the jeans. (I aparently needed new jeans too.) So she picked out four pairs out of the twelve we grabbed, then we went to the undergarment area. We upgraded my bra and panties supply and headed ror the checkout line. After we left, spending well over 400 dollars, she headed back to the house. I'd found that being around people was pretty easy. It didn't affect me like everyone thought it would. Thank god for that. As we drove, we passed by Charlie's, and I saw Billy's car out front. That made me think of Jacob. And of their treaty.

''Umm, Alice? What's going to happen now that Edward changed me? I mean, It was against the treaty's agreements.'' I said, suddenly worried. ''What will Jacob do?'' I whispered to myself. That thought sent a wave of pain throughout my body. _Where_ was he? And _how_ was he? I wanted to know so bad. The I thought about when we'd leave. Saying good bye to Charlie was going to be hard. I shook my head, not wanting to think about that anymore.

''We'll have to leave. And soon. I was gonna talk to everyone about this tomorrow. I had a vision while you were changing. and I need to clerify something before it's adressed.'' She said, her tone changing. I knew I'd felt something earlier. She didn't say anymore, so I assumed she was gonna wait to adress it to everyone. We were only five minutes away now. We pulled up and grabbed all my new clothes and headed inside.

''Oh, welcome back girls. How did your shopping trip go?'' Esme said as she turned the corner from the living room.

''It went...as expected...''I said, holding up two arms full of bags, Alice doing the same, smiling widely. She laughed and nodded, walking up the stairs and into her room. Edward had heard us and was suddenly behind me.

''Welcome back love.'' He said, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. I smiled, leaning myself against his stone chest. He helped me with some of my bags, taking them upstairs and into his room, then coming back to get the ones Alice carried. After he'd relieved her of my bags, she thanked me for going with her, planted a kiss on my cheek, and danced off to find Jasper. I went up to Edward's room and set the rest of my things on the floor near his closet. I heard him come in and shut the door, coming over to me.

''Well? Did she torture you much?'' He said, scrunching his nose and smiling. I smiled back, slapping the back of my hand lightly to his chest. He grinned even bigger and took my hand in his. ''Well? You gonna show me what you got?'' He said, pursing his bottom lip. It was too cute to resist. I smiled, then startde trying on the clothes. He liked them, naturally. Especially the underwear. His reactions and faces he made were funny.

''I don't think I will ever get used to your physique.'' He breathed, clearly getting a little hot and bothered. I laughed. Boys were _so_ funny! And adorable too. Especially when they acted like this. I smiled again, giggling.

''I donno about you, but I'd like a shower. Even as a vampire, I still enjoy my ''human'' moments.'' I said, making the 'quote' 'quote' motions with my hands on the word human. Edward chuckled.

''I would love to take a shower with you.'' He said, his velvety voice sending chills down my spine. He got up and walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips. He leaned down and kissed me, sliding his hands to my back and hair. I kissed him back, glidinging my hands slowly up and down his back. He let out a small moan against my lips, lightly pushing me into the bathroom, never breaking the kiss. Then he picked me up and put me on the counter, positioning himself between my legs. He pulled away, breathing heavy. Still between my legs, he turned around and started the shower, then pulled the door almost closed to keep the water from getting everywhere. He turned back to me, running one of his hands down my arm causing me to shutter.

''Jeesh. I love it when you do that.'' I said, my voice quivering a little. He chuckled, bending down to put his lips to my collar bone. I inhaled sharply, my body twitching under his touch. I was still in one of the matching bra and panties sets, and he reached around and undid my bra as I undid the buttons of his shirt. He pulled my bra off and tossed it aside. I tossed his shirt along with it. He kissed me again, undoing his jeans and sliding them off along with his boxers. He lifted me up and with one motion, had pulled my panties off. Then he held me in his arms as he stepped into the shower. The shock of the hot water against my cold skin made me jump at first, then I melted as it calmed and relaxed me. Edward turned me around, grabbing the shampoo and squeezing a bit into his hand. He massaged my head as he worked the soap into my hair. It felt really good. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes to get the full enjoyment. He finished, then I turned around to let the water wash it clean. It was my favorite shampoo. I smiled, opening my eyes.

''Thank you. This has been a good day.'' I said, resting my head on his shoulder. He held me for a long time, then we finished the shower and got out. After we were dry and dressed, we went and sat down on his couch. He grabbed a remote and turned his stereo on, pressing a button that changed the cd's. He picked on and clicked play. A cd that he'd made with various songs he'd composed started playing. I took a deep breath, and gazed out the window at the sky. It was almost clear tonight. It was the perfect ending to a good day. I sighed as I laid my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around me.

''I love you Bella. I know I showed that I didn't want you to become a vampire, but, I'm glad you are now. And you'll be with me for eternity. Together forever.'' He said, kissing the top of my head.

''I love you too Edward. And yes, we're finally together forever. Always and forever.'' I said. He turned my chin up and kissed me again.

_**A/N: Hehe, Thankies To All My Readers And Reviewers! Lovin The love! P **_


	9. Author's Note

_**Ok, I know You Hate These. Lol! Just Gonna Put One For The Story Unles I See A Reason To Put Another.**_

_**No, I Promise. This Is FAR From Over! I Have Plans For My Eternal Lovers! Hee Hee Hee! **_

_**Also, Thank You For The Reviews! I Have 1,159 Hits So Far! For My Second Story, It's Going Very Well. **_

_**Thankies Again! And Please Enjoy My Story. **_

_**Also, blueangel916 And I Are Gonna Be CO-Writing A Story Soon! We'll Have An Update On That Soon. **_

_**-Erin**_


	10. Visions

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters, Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: Wow...I Have A Lot OF Hits Lol! Makes Me Happy. Lol! On With the Story! Also, The Word Saporific Is Another Term For Good Or Delicious.**_

_**Edpov:**_

The sun was beginning to rise and Bella got up and dashed over to the window, her eyes widening. She was smiling as she turned to me, her eyes glittering.

''Oh Edward! It's so beautiful! I've never seen a sunrise before! well, I kinda have. I woke up just after it rose, but to watch it as the colors change...It's so pretty!'' She exclaimed, bouncing up and down, turning back around to stare out the window. I had an idea. I got up silently and grabbed a bag and put a blanket inside it. I dashed back over to Bella, who hadn't noticed I had moved and grabbed her waist and threw her onto my back and ran out of the house.

''Edward, what are you-?'' She started when I suddenly stopped, Bella falling off my back with a thud. ''Oof! Hey! What the hell?!'' She said angrily, getting up to glare at me. Then she took in her surroundings. I had taken her to a high hill that was just past the trees in the back of the house in a small clearing. I came out here alot to watch the sun rise. She just stood there for a minute, gazing at the horizon just as the sun began to peek out. I opened the bag I'd brought and took out the blanket, spreading it out on the grass. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

''Beautiful, isn't it?'' I whispered into her ear, nipping her earlobe. She quivered a little as her breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes and rolled her head onto my right shoulder, exposing her neck. I licked my lips, as I remembered the taste of her blood. My mouth began to water, saliva mixing with venom. I swallowed hard, shaking my head a little. I turned my head and kissed her just under her jawline, gliding my lips up to the corner of her slightly open mouth. I felt her take a sharp, shaky breath. She lifted her left arm and slid her hand over my neck. It sent chills down my spine. I picked her up and took her over to the blanket, lying her down on her back. I crawled over her, bending down to kiss her lips. She wove her hands in my hair, pulling it slightly. I slid my hand over her face ever so lightly, then under her chin and down the center of her body to her waist. She shuttered, opening her mouth to take a deep breath.

_**Bpov:**_

He was torturing me! I couldn't take much more. So I grabbed him and rolled over so that now I was on top. I stradled him and smiled. I had an Idea. I leaned down and put my mouth on the side of his neck right above the collar bone. I kissed it a couple of times, reveling when he shuttered a couple of times each time I did. Then I opened my mouth and bit down, only drawing a little bit of blood. Edward took a loud, sharp breath, chills running through every part of him. The taste of his blood exploded in my mouth. I had never tasted something so...so..._saporific_ in my life! The taste was beyond words. I flicked my tongue over the open cut my teeth had made, causing Edward to make that cute noise again. He whimpered and moaned, his fingernails digging into my back. For some reason, it made the feeling even better for me. I leaned back down, suckling the sweet taste into my mouth again.

''O...Oh...My...G-god...Bella...'' Edward stuttered, his voice barely audible. I smiled, my lips still over the bite. I took one more taste and pulled back to look at his face. Edward was panting now. I smiled evily as his eyes met mine. They smoldered me, and I lost my breath. He growled low and deep and flipped us over.

_**Edpov:**_

I had never experienced anything so...so...I couldn't even find the words that described what Bella had just done. It sent chill after chill surging throughout my body, raising goosebumps everywhere. I growled low and flipped us over. It was _my_ turn now. I bent down and bit her in the exact place she'd bitten me, mocking her tactics and making only a few cuts. She arched her back, crushing herself to me. I reached down and undid her jeans, almost ripping them right off her, pulling her underwear off as I did, She reached down and undid mine as well in about the same fashion. Then she undid my shirt and yanked it off me, throwing it somewhere. I took my mouth off her neck only for a minute to pull her shirt off and undo her bra. Then I put my lips back and sucked again. She was making loud noises that sounded like whimpers. Then she moved her lips back to my neck and we both sucked as I thrust myself into her. We both moaned as I started moving in and out. This was incredible. I no longer had to worry about hurting her, and took advantage of that fact I moved faster and harder.

''My god Edward...This...it's...''Bella panted, her voice trailing off. I gripped her waist as I continued. She lifted her head and kissed me, blood lingering on our lips. As she kissed me, the blood mixed with our saliva. Our blood mixed together as we continued to kiss. The taste was amazing. It was floral and sweet. _Wow...I'm tasting my own blood...and liking it...that's funny._ I thought for a second. Bella looked at me and nodded, then leaned back in to kiss me. _''I know...isn't it weird?'' _Bella's voice rang in my head, only it was her thoughts. I still couldn't get used to me being able to hear her thoughts.

_**Bpov:**_

This was incredible! I felt us becoming completely one with eachother. Not only had we given our selves up to eachother, we had both tasted eachother's blood. And our blood had mixed together with the kiss, and we both swallowed it. Also, there were no boundary lines. Which made everything even better. Then Edward shifted and he was behind me, pulling my hips up to his and me balancing on my hands and knees. Our bodies crashed together as I felt myself getting closer. I closed my eyes, giving myself over completely to my senses. I felt Edward do the same. If I were still human, Edward would be crushing me right now. But, because I no longer was, he was pounding me. It felt so wonderful. There was no other person I wanted to do this with than him. I knew that no other person could give me the feelings Edward could. Then I felt the pressure between my legs increase. I was gonna hit. And it was going to be the strongest yet. I opened my mouth and let out a strange sound. Then Edward grabbed both sides of my hips, as he too hit.

_**Edpov:**_

I was getting so close. I could feel the feeling getting stronger. Then Bella let out the most adorable, and sexy sound in the world and it sent me over the edge. I felt her hit a split second before I did. We hit together, both of us shaking violently as we collapsed on the blanket, breathing heavily.

''Edward...That...I...'' Bella stuttered through chattering teeth. I chuckled and kissed her nose.

'''Bella, I truly don't deserve you. I love you so much.'' I said, stroking one of her cheeks. She smiled, still quivering a bit. She nestled into my arms, her head on my shoulder. She began drawing circles on my chest.

''I love you too Edward. You have no idea how much.'' Bella whispered. I smiled again, kissing the top of her head. Suddenly, Bella shot up, her face blanking out.

''Bella?!'' I said, worried. Then it hit me. She had the _exact_ same face Alice made when she was having a vision. Then Bella relaxed and she turned to me.

''We need to head back to the house, Alice needs to speak with everyone. Now.'' She said, already halfway dressed. I got up quickly and dressed in a flash. Then We grabbed the blanket and stuffed it inside the bag and ran back to the house. Everyone was just sitting down in the living room as we opened the front door.

''Oh good, you got my vision then. I thought I'd try your power out and see if we could send message visions to one another. That's pretty cool!'' Alice said smiling, though it didn't touch her eyes She walked over to me and Bella.

''Yeah it is cool.'' Bella said, smiling back. Then her smile vanished and she grabbed my hand and led me into the living room, Alice right behind us. We took a seat next to Carlisle and Esme and Alice took the floor.

''Alright then. Now that everyone is here. I need to address something. Yesterday, I had a vision. But I needed to wait for another decision that hand't been made yet. It was made just a few minutes ago. I transfered the whole thing through a message vision to Bell just a moment ago.'' She said, motioning to Bella. ''Ok. As we all know, it was against the treaty for any of us to bite a human. And since Edward changed Bella, The treaty has been violated. I'm sure everyone is well aware that this means that we will have to leave. The decision that was just made a moment ago was this. The Voultri was beginning to think that we werent going to change Bella, and so Jane and a few guards are on their way. They will be here in four days. But that's not the problem. The vision ended right as soon as Jane arrived. Which means the wolves will be here. And that makes me uneasy. Something isn't setting right with me. I _know _something is wrong. I feel it.'' Alice said, her eyes glancing around the room.

''So, what is it that you want us to do?'' Rosalie asked, standing up. She looked pissed.

''We are going to have to leave. Jacob had told the rest of the pack just before he left that Bella was being changed right after the wedding, and the wolves are mad. Bella, you will need to say good bye to Charlie.'' Alice said, turning back to Bella. Bella's face fell as she nodded.

''How long do I have to do this?'' Bella asked.

''Before Jane arrives. We will need to leave right after they do.'' Alice said, her tone regretful. Bella just nodded and I placed my arm around her shoulders. She leaned against me, looking at Alice. I spoke next.

''Where are we going to go? Alaska?'' I asked, looking up at Alice.

''Yes, Alaska seems like the best option here. That way Bella isn't _too_ far from Charlie.'' She said, smiling at Bella. Bella perked up a little. ''Alright, well, I'm going to be keeping tabs on Jane and see if anything changes. I will inform all of you if something does.'' Alice said, and the conversation ended. She came over to me and Bella and knelt down in front of her. ''Bella, I promise. I see no harm coming to Charlie. You can see that for your self too.'' She said, eyeing Bella's expression. The Alice's face blanked and so did Bella's. It lasted all of about two seconds, then Bella relaxed.

''Ok, I see now. Thank you, Alice.'' Bella said, smiling as she hugged Alice. Alice hugged her back. Then she got up and pranced out of the room. I lifted Bella so that I could see her face. She still looked a bit down, but at least she didn't look like she would burst into tears, if she had any that is.

''What did Alice show you?'' I asked.

''She was showing me Charlie a week from now. He was still alive and perfectly fine.'' She said, smiling a little. I sighed a little in relief.

''That's good. I'm glad he'll be ok.'' I said, pulling Bella up and hugging her. She clutched me, letting a few sobs excape. Then she quieted and pulled back.

''Let's go upstairs. I wanna take a shower.'' Bella said. I nodded and held her hand as we darted up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind us. This was going to be a very long four days, that much I was sure of.

_**A/N: So?? How Am I Doin? Hope Yall Are Enjoying It! I'll Post Another Chapter Later On Tonight. Until Then. **_


	11. Leaving It All Behind

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters, Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**Bpov:**_

Edward went over to sit on his couch and fiddle with his laptop. He was updating his ipod probably. We were just getting out of the shower. I loved them even though I _technically_ didn't need to take them anymore. Old habits die hard I guess. Edward seemed to enjoy them too. Edward had gotten out just before me and was now dressed. I looked at him, noticing his clothes. He usually _always_ wore button up polos. Wow. He was just wearing a plain tshirt and loose fitting jeans with sneakers. He looked...hott. His wet hair had been towel dried so it was in a funky dissaray, his bangs falling lightly down just at his eyebrows. A few strands were a bit longer. He looked like your typical hott looking teenage boy. He looked up at me, and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I just stood there like an idiot staring at him.

''What's wrong Bella?'' He asked curiously. I hadn't noticed that I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath that cleared my head. I shook my head a littlle and smiled.

''Just looking at you. I like the way you look in that outfit.'' I said. If I could blush, I would probably be beet red by now. He laughed, a little embarrassed almost.

''Oh...heh heh..yeah. I like this outfit too. It's comfortable as hell. I mean, I'm always comfortable in my other clothes, but I like toning it down sometimes too. Gives me a variety.'' He stated matter of factly, still smiling. I smiled back at him and walked over to the new clothes I'd just bought with Alice yesterday and picked an outfit out along with some underwear too. After I'd changed, I brushed my hair out and walked back over to Edward.

''I was gonna go to Charlie's today. Would you come with me? I don't want to say good bye alone. I may not have the strength to leave if I do.'' I said, looking down at my hands which were lying in my lap.

''Of course love. When did you want to go?'' Edward said, putting his hand on my cheek.

''Well, I wanna get it over with, so I was wondering if you wanted to go now?'' I said. It was true. I wanted to just do it now while I stil had some courage. I didn't know how long it would last. It was already starting to waver a bit as Edward nodded and got up, pulling me with him. I sshook my head. _I can do this. I have to._ I thought to myself. Edward entwined his fingers in mine and we headed down stairs.

''Oh Edward, Bella. Where are you two going?'' Esme asked, running into us on her way upstairs.

''To Charlie's. I'm going to say bye to him now rather than wait.'' I said.

''Oh I see. I am so very sorry dear. I'd wished this wouldn't happen. I guess it was unnavoidable. Best of luck.'' She said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back. She released me, patted my cheek once, and turned to go upstairs. Alice was in my face as I turned around.

''I can't believe you were gonna go without me! I wanna say bye to Charlie too!'' Alice said, her face twisted in a pout. I laughed.

''Oh I'm sorry Alice. Would you like to come too?'' I asked and her eyes lit up.

''Of course I would!'' She said, dancing in circles.

''Ok, come on. We're running there.'' I said. With that, the three of us headed out the door and started running towards Charlie's. We reached his house within five to ten minutes. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway. I had forgotten my key, but Edward was already in my room getting it for me. I was going to suggest why we didn't just get in that way when I remembered that Charlie would find that suspicious. He wasn't allowed to know our secret. Just then Edward was next to me, handing me the key. I pushed it in the keyhole and turned it. I teisted the doorknob and opened the door.

''Hello?'' Charlie yelled from the living room.

''Hi dad. It's just me.'' I said back. Charlie was already heading towards the door.

''Oh hey bells!'' Charlie said. ''Hey Alice, Edward.'' He said, shaking Edward's outstretched hand.

''Hello Chief Swan.'' Edward said.

''Hello Charlie.'' Alice chimed smiling.

''What can I do for ya today?'' Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

''We came by to say good bye. We're gonna be moving to Alaska for school.'' I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

''Ah...I see.'' Charlie said, as we walked to the living room. ''Well, I'm glad you decided to take a few classes. Have a seat'' He said, motioning for us to sit down.

''Yeah, Edward talked me into it.'' I said, nudging Edward's side teasingly. He chuckled.

''Hey Bells, you look a little different.'' Charlie said, noticing my appearence. I stiffened a bit. Edward's hand clasped mine.

''Oh yeah, I put some highlights in her hair and bought her some new clothes.'' Alice said, smiling widely. Charlie and Edward both chuckled. I grimaced.

''Oh yes, I see it now. It looks good on you Bells.'' He said. I smiled at him. I was really going to miss him. Hopefully I could work something out so that I might could still come back to visit him before it got to the point where it was noticable that I wasn't aging. I wanted to visit him as often as I could. Then I remembered I'd wanted to pick up a few things in my room before we left.

''Im going to go grab a couple of things from my room real quick. I'll be back.'' I said, getting up and walking out of the living room and up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door and walked in, closing it behind me. I turned and gazed over my room. I was going to miss it, I had to admit. I walked over and grabbed my backpack I'd used for school and opened it. I then grabbed my cd player, my cds, some of my old clothes that I'd wanted to hang on to, including Edward's favorite color shirt, and a few other things and zipped my bag closed. I slung it over my shoulder and walked back to the door. I gave my room one last glance and turned and left, closing the door. I went back into the living room and plopped back down beside Edward. He took my hand again and gave it a slight squeeze. I wanted to leave. I could feel myself begin to fall apart. So I rose.

''Well, We'd better get going dad. We have to start packing. I'll Be sure to come back by before we leave. I love you.'' I said, hugging Charlie.

''Love you too Bells. Miss you.'' He said, embarrassed a little. He hugged be back and walked us to the door. ''Take care Bells. Give me a call once in a while! and Email your mom too.'' Charlie said. He closed the door after we'd stepped out and we turned and ran back to the house. Edward held my hand the whole way. As we neared the house, I noticed Emmet getting out of his jeep, carrying an arm load of boxes. We dashed over to him and helped him carry some more out.

''Hey need a hand?'' I said to Emmett, mock teasing him.

''Ha ha, very funny Bella.'' He said, squinting his eyes. I laughed and grabbed a few boxes. There were already alot lying just inside the doorway.

''We're going to go ahead and get started with the packing. Edward and Bella, you can go ahead and grab some and get started on your room.'' Carlisle said, waving his hand at the boxes. Edward grabbed about six boxes and I grabbed two. I didn't have much stuff, and we dashed upstairs. I put mine down my the closet where all my new clothes were still lying in a massive heap. Edward took his over to his entertainment center and started packing up his things. I sat in the floor and quickly folded all my clothes. It took me abot two minutes to fold them all and put them in a box. I left the things I'd brought from Charlie's in my backpack. After I'd finished with my stuff, I darted over to Edward.

''Can I help you Edward?'' I asked.

''Of course love.'' He said, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on my lips. Then I started grabbing his cd's and placing them in a box. After about fifteen minutes, we had everything packed up. We walked over and sat on the bed, Edward pulling me into his arms.

''I'm gonna miss Charlie. I hope he'll be ok.'' I said, thinking how he would get by if he couldn't even make spagetti without my help. Edward chuckled.

''Bella, He made it all these years until you moved in, I'm pretty sure he can make it on his own again.'' Edward said, smiling. I laughed a couple of times myself. It was true. He had made it all those years until I came here. Then I remembered something.

''Edward, could I borrow your computer? I need to email Renee.'' I asked, turning to him.

''Of course.'' He said, leaning in for a kiss. I kissed him back and then walked over to his laptop and turned it on. After it had warmed up I checked my email. I had 6 emails from Renee, the last one had been sent within the last five minutes asking me about married life and why I hadn't emailed her. She also wanted to know if me and Edward had...well..you know...and how he was if we had, and how big he was. If I could have blushed I would be so red right now. I sighed, giggling a little and hit reply. _My mother..._ I thought to myself, shaking my head.

Mom, relax!! I'm emailing you right now.

-Bella

I hit send and started another email.

Ok mom. Well, as for your questions...Yes...we have...made love. And it was amazing! _He's_ amazing! And he isn't small either...quite the opposite actually...I will say that. It hurt quite a bit our first time. Being married isn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Things are going great with me and Edward. Oh. Also, we are moving to Alaska to go to school there. Just giving you a heads up. I'll call later and give you any details you want. I love you mom. Talk to you soon.

-Bella

I hit send and shut down the computer. I put it back in the carrying case Edward had it in and headed back to the bed. I looked outside, the sun was setting, and I could see a storm coming. It was gonna be here within the hour, I could tell. Then a memory pushed its way to my mind. I remembered when they played baseball that time in the clearing. Suddenly I wanted to play. I turned to look at Edward who was looking at me, totally confused. I could almost see a question mark forming above his head._ Ha ha, that's funny._ I thought_._

''I wanna play!'' I said, smiling big. He still looked at me like he was totally lost. I giggled. ''Baseball!'' I almost screamed. Then he started laughing, the whole room shook he laughed so loud and hard. I folded my arms accross my chest, pouting.

''I'm sorry!...I...It's just...''Edward stuttered between laughes. He was in hysterics. It took him a good minute to calm himself down. ''I'm sorry Bella...''He said, chuckling still. ''That just _really_ caught me off guard.'' He said, smiling my favorite smile again. Then I started giggling too as I realized what I'd said. Me, play baseball. It was a funny thought. But still. I did wanna play, now that I was a vampire.

''I'm serious. I wanna try it! It looked like so much fun when I was watching you guys do it that one time.'' I said, trying to put on my pouty face again. It failed. Edward was laughing again, then I joined him. Just then Alice burst into the room.

''Did I hear someone say they wanted to play baseball?!'' Alice said, giggling a little as she danced over to where we were sitting. ''Tonight will be perfect for it! The clearing will be realatively nice! Not too wet!'' She exclaimed, nearly coming undone with excitement. Edward nodded.

''Alright, I'm game. Let's see if the others are.'' Edward said, grinning as we got up. We went downstairs to see who all was game for a match of america's favorite past time, baseball, vampire style.

_**A/N: So?? How's It Coming? Yes Yes, A Baseball Scene. I Had To...Lol! Thankies For All The Hits And Reviews! Hope Yall Stick Around! **_


	12. Fun and Promises

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters. Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: Wow. I Have Alot Of Hits! Makes Me Very Happy. Hee Hee. Well, On With The Game! Haha..**_

_**Bpov:**_

Edward, Alice, and I dashed downstairs to see who was up for a game of baseball. Jasper and Emmett had their faces shoved in a tv while playing Halo on the Xbox. Rosalie was lying on the couch reading a book. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the kitchen table, talking amomgst themselves.

''Hey, who all is game for a round of baseball?!'' Alice chimed. Jasper and Emmett both whirled around, the biggest grins on their faces.

''I'm game!'' Emmett boomed.

''Hell ya! Count me in!'' Jasper said. Then Rosalie turned her head.

''Sure, I'll play.'' She said, folding the corner of the page she was on and closing her book. I looked over to Carlisle and Esme, who were now walking over to us.

''We'll play.'' He said with a smile. ''You playing too Bella?'' He asked, turning his attention to me. Alice spoke before I could.

'''She was the one who suggested it!'' She exclaimed, almost jumping up and down. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

''Really? I almost thought that the series of events that took place the last time we played would have ruined it for you.'' He said, his tone serious. I shook my head.

''It kinda did, but I was still human the last time. What could happen to me now?'' I said with a big grin. Everyone started laughing, except for Edward. His expression was unreadable. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

_What is it Edward?_ I said with my thoughts. He heard me. He was looking at me now with a blank expression.

''_It's nothing love.''_ He thought back.

_Yeah right. I'm stupid but not that stupid. Now spill it. _I retorted. Edward sighed silently.

_''It's just...I don't like remembering those events. It really gets to me. I almost lost you...''_ His thoughts rang in my head. I nodded, letting it drop for now.

''Alright! Let's go!'' Alice said, dancing over to the door. Her sudden outburst made me jump. We were all laughing as we left the house and headed for the clearing. Once we arrived, Alice was right again, it was barely drizzling.

''Ok Bella, have you ever played baseball before?'' Carlisle asked me as he turned to face me.

''Who _hasn't_ played baseball before?!'' Emmet said, his tone retorical.

''Umm...well...I...haven't..'' I stuttered. Emmett turned to me, his eyes wide.

''You...You have never played baseball?!'' He asked, incredulous. I shook my head and he just stared at me, shaking his head a little. Rosalie slapped his arm.

''Shut up, for once!'' She barked. He cringed a little at her tone.

''Ok, well, have you at least _seen_ a game?'' Carlisle asked.

''Oh yeah. Charlie watched baseball all the time.'' I said smiling.

''Ok so you understand the rules then?'' He asked me.

''Yep.'' I said, my excitement growing.

''Alright then, you remember how we played the last time. You go ahead and bat first.'' Carlisle said, turning to take his position at second base. Edward was behind me in an instant.

''This should be interesting.'' He said, a smile hinting at his tone. I smiled back, turning to plant a quick kiss on his perfect lips, then took off to grab a bat. After I'd gotten a bat and had positioned myself, I nodded to Alice who was pitching. She stood up straight, then shot the ball at me. I would have missed it if I were human, but I caught it and swung the bat, closing my eyes at the last second.

_CRACK!!_

I hit the ball! It was sailing in Edward's direction,it was definately going to go into the forest.

''Fantastic hit Bella!'' Esme called, clapping her hands. I dropped the bat and dashed at vampire speed around the bases. Edward had retrieved the ball right as I passed third and was now trying to beat me to the home plate. He was right on my heels, but I dove and slid into home, Edward just missing me.

''Safe!'' Esme called. I jumped up, laughing hard. This was amazing. I was playing baseball! Alice was at my side, her eyes glittering.

''That was awesome Bella!'' She said, smiling.

''Thank you.'' I said, beaming. I was actually playing a sport. Wow. Charlie would pay anything to see this. I laughed again.

''Alright! Batter up!'' Esme called. It was Emmett's turn. He picked up the bat and swung it twice, stepping up to the plate. Alice dashed back to the mound and stood straight up again. Then she threw the ball. The whole clearing echoed with the crashing boom as he hit the ball, causing it to sail way out towards Rosalie. Then she dissapeared into the forest. Edward was at the edge of the trees when he waved his arms.

''Out!'' Esme called.

''What?!'' Emmett boomed. But then Rosalie was dashing out of the forest, holding the ball high. She'd caught it. She threw it back to Alice, who just smiled big. Jasper and Carlisle went, and they too had been struck out. Then we switched places. It was my turn to be in the outfield. I took my place, as did Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Alice continued to pitch. Edward was up first. Then Alice shot me a quick message vision. It was Edwar'ds hit. It would sail right for me. Just then a loud crash of thunder boomed over our heads.

''Thanks Alice.'' I said. I knew she could hear me. She threw the ball and Edward hit it, causing yet another crash. Sure enough, it was making a B line right for me. I let it bounce once before grabbing it and taking off. He was just coming up on second when I lunged at him. Our bodies made a loud crack, then we both landed on the ground, almost running right into Carlisle, who jumped out of the way at the last second. The ball was still in my right hand. But Edward's fingers were barely brushing the base. I smiled.

''Out!'' Esme called.

''What?! I was safe!'' Edward called as he got up. I hopped up and brushed the mud off my jeans.

''Nope, you were out. I touched you with the ball as we hit. And I held onto it as we fell.'' I said, smiling widely, holding up the ball that was still secured in my fingers.

''Not fair.'' He said, puckering his lower lip out into the cutest pouty face I'd ever seen. I patted him on the shoulder. '' Aww, it's ok to lose to a rookie once in a while.'' I said, teasingly. He shot me a playful dirty look as he left the field. I laughed as I took my spot again.

It was Rosalie's turn next. She held the bat tightly as she stepped onto the plate and took her stance. Alice pitched the ball and Rosalie swung, hitting the ball with a loud crash. It veered to my right and I dashed for it. I picked it up quickly and threw it to Carlisle a second too late. She'd just made it. Darn! This was so much fun! We played and played until the storm started to pass.

''Alright! Storm's passing! let's head back!'' Esme called. We all rushed over to her. ''So Bella, how was your first game of baseball?'' She asked, turning to face me.

''Oh my god! It was amazing! I have never had this much fun!'' I said, beaming with excitement.

''I'm so glad dear.'' Esme said, smiling.

''Ok, let's get back and clean up. Bella looks like she wallowed in a mud puddle!'' Alice chimed, laughing. I looked down at my clothes. They were totally brown with all the mud. I laughed too. Edward was at my side instantly.

''I kinda like it.'' He whispered into my ear. I shivered a little.

''Get a room you two!'' Emmett said, laughing a little. I shot him a dirty look, but he just laughed harder. We ran back to the house, everyone dispersing to their own rooms. Edward and I headed for the shower.

''I can't believe how dirty I got!'' I said, laughing again. '' I seriously can not believe that I just played baseball.'' I said in wonder, still laughing. I took my jeans and shirt off. ''Umm...what do I do with these?'' I asked. I didn't know if they washed their clothes or not. I'd never really thought about it. Edward cracked up, obviously I'd allowed him to read my mind without knowing it.

''We may be vampires but we're not barbarians!'' He said, still laughing. He walked over and took my clothes and set them on top of one of the boxes, taking his clothes off and placing them on top of mine. Then he raced back to me. ''Silly Bella. You crack me up.'' He said, chuckling. He wrapped his arms around me as we walked to his bathroom. He released me for a minute and I went over and turned the shower on, taking my bra and panties off and stepped into the warm water. Edward slid his boxers off and came in, closing the shower door behind him. He wrapped his arms around me again, resting his forhead on my shoulder.

''I love you Edward.'' I whispered, kissing the top of his now wet hair. He tightened his grip on me.

''I love you too Bella. Forever.'' He said. I smiled, holding him close to me. I never noticed until now, how...human...he felt in my arms. He felt like a little boy. We had sat down in the bottom of the shower, and he was curled up in my arms. It was usually the other way around. I was the one who always did the curling up and cuddling. I held his body with my left arm, and was playing with his hair with my right arm. ''Bella?'' Edward said.

''Hmm?'' I voiced, kissing the top of his head again.

''I kept...remembering...the last time we had gone to play baseball. And the series of events that took place after. It was the hardest thing I'd done other than leaving you. I was so scared I was going to lose you. When I found you in that ballet studio, beaten and mangled, and bitten...I...wasn't sure I'd get to see you again. But you survived. Somehow...you kept surviving. No matter what happened to you. You are such a strong woman, Bella. So much stronger than me...I don't know why...You stayed...Why you agreed to marry me...When all I do is put you through hell...'' He said, his voice trailing off and breaking at the end. I could hear the sadness and sorrow in his voice. Then he started crying. No tears came of course, but the sounds he made were enough to almost push me over the edge. I clutched him tighly. Now he really felt like a little boy as he cried. I don't know how long we sat there, but I didn't mind. He was opening up completely to me now. And I didn't care how long it took, I would be there for him until the end of time.

''Because, that's what you do when you're in love. You keep coming back. You keep taking the hits life throws at you. Because in the end, you're never really alone, not as long as you keep the love between you and your significant other strong. And in the end, when it comes right down to it, the only person who will stil be left standing to assist you in this battle for existance, is the one who loves you in return. And that, is more precious than anything. You are my piece of gold, my diamond in the rough. My light when the darkness consumed me. You are my everything. And without You, I don't know where I'd be. If I'd even still be here at all. You have given me something that nobody else has. No matter how much money a person has, or how nice they are, or how good looking they are, it doesn't matter to me. I struck gold the day I met you. I hated Forks, until I met you. Yes, I may have gone through hell and back just to stay with you, but I don't regret _anything_. Nor would I ask to take any of it back. And neither should you.'' I said, gazing into his eyes. He'd truned his head up so that he could see my face as I spoke. He looked like he was going to say something but I placed my fingers over his lips. ''It's ok. You don't need to say anything. Because I know that all that I just said, you feel the same for me. I can see it in your face, your eyes, your actions when you're around me. All I ask is that you love me. Love me, until the end of time.'' I said. His eyes glowed the most beautiful golden color I'd seen.

''Until the end and beyond.'' he promised, taking my hand in his and pressing his lips to mine. That kiss was the kiss of all kisses. I don't think he ever could match that one again. The whole world seemed...right. Everything in its place. Calm. Perfect. Living forever would be a breeze, as long as he stayed by my side.

_**A/N: Hope You All Are Enjoying It! I'll Have The Next Chapter Up Either Later Tonight, Or First Thing Tomorrow. Also, How Did I Do On The Baseball Game?? Plz Review And Lemme Know!**_


	13. Problems

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters, Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: Wow...Over 1400 Hits! Heeee...Me Happy. I Never Thought I'd Be Good At Writing. Ha Ha...Wow...Who Knew?! N E Who...On With The Story!**_

_**Bpov:**_

There was just today, and tomorrow left. And as each minute passed, I grew more and more anxious. I could feel what Alice had been talking about. Something just didn't seem..._right_. Something about this just wasn't setting well with me and her. I decided to go talk to Alice about it. After Edward and I had finished our shower, I quickly got dressed and headed for Alice's room. I paused at the door and knocked.

''You can come in Bella.'' She said, already knowing I was coming. I supressed a giggle as I opened the door. She was lying on her sofa thumbing through a magazine. She looked up at me and closed the magazine, setting it aside. ''Have a seat anywhere you like Bella.'' She said. I took a seat next to her.

''I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.'' I said, turning my body so that I could face her.

''Of course Bella. What is it?'' She chimed, her voice melodic.

''Well, remember when you said that something wasn't right about what's going to happen the day after tomorrow?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' She answered. ''What's going on Bella?'' She asked, cocking her head slightly to the right.

''Well, It's not settling well with me either. I'm getting more and more anxious as each day passes. Something is seriously wrong. I can feel it.'' I said, shaking my head a little towards the end.

''I know what you mean. You and I are getting more attuned to eachother through our visions. But yes, I know what you mean. I keep getting hazy, blurry images in my mind, but they're too distorted to make out just yet. Decisions keep changing. Someone's interfering, causing choices to change. I still can't figure out if the wolves are going to interject or not.'' She said, her voice irritated there at the last part. I nodded.

''I was thinking about calling Sam, to see where Jacob is. Maybe it's him whose going to interject. You said the vision ends right after Jane gets here. And your visions always fade out when they are present. I don't know why, but I get the strong sense that it will be Jake.'' I said, biting my lower lip. Alice contemplated that for a minute, then nodded.

''I agree with you, I think you should call Sam.'' She said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. I had to think a minute to remember Sam's number. I finally got it and punched it in. I held the phone to my ear as it rang.

''Hello?'' Sam said.

''Hi Sam, it's Bella.'' I said after a short pause. I heard Sam take a breath before answering me.

''Oh, Bella. How are you doing?'' He asked, his tone a little flat.

''I'm ok, but I wanted to ask you something. Where is Jacob? How is he?'' I asked, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

''I spoke with him yesterday. He said he was heading back here for something. He wouldn't tell me what. He hardly phases anymore, so I can't hear his thoughts. Why? Is everything ok?'' He said. I swallowed.

''Y-yes, everything's ok. I was just...worried about him. I hand't heard anything about him in a while.'' I said, struggling to keep my voice steady.

''Bella. I want to ask you something, and you need to be very honest. You married the cullen boy right?'' He asked. I stiffened. I already knew where this was going. I started shaking.

''Y-yes. Just a few days ago.'' I said with difficulty.

''Jacob told me something before he left. But I don't want to just jump to conclusions. Um...Has he bitten you?'' He asked. My breath caught in my throat as I stared wide eyed at Alice. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

''Bella? You there?'' Sam asked.

''Yes...I'm...Here...'' I breathed. Jeesh...now what do I do?!

''You didn't answer my question. This is very important Bella. I need to know.'' Sam said, his tone sharp. I didn't know what to do.

''Yes...he...did..''I whispered. ''We are planning on moving in two days. We are going to follow the rules of the treaty. I asked him to Sam. It was my fault. Edward was against it.'' I said, hiding my face with my free hand.

''Bella, you do realize what this means dont you?'' Sam warned.

''Yes...I do. I'm sorry Sam. Like I said, I was the one who asked him. Me staying human was causing alot of problems. And I love Edward, Sam. There was no other way-'' I tried to explain when he cut me off.

''So, what you're telling me is that you've become one of them?'' He asked, getting angry.

''I asked for this, Sam.'' I said. There was a long pause, and I thought he'd hung up on me. ''Sam?'' I said into the phone.

''I'm here.'' Was all he said. This was getting me irritated.

''Look Sam, I was the one who asked for this. Yes, Edward broke the treaty. Yes, he made me a vampire. But you know what? I'm the happiest I've ever been! And I'm _safe_. I don't need to be protected anymore. I can handle my own now. There is this very old vampire coven called The Voultri. They said that either I was to be changed, or they would kill me. Edward really didn't have much of a chance. And they have sent one of their own down here to check up on that. They were getting skeptical about my being changed. Her name is Jane. and she is very powerful, Sam. But I seem to have a natural immunity to vampire abilities other than Alice. She sees the future. But Jane is coming the day after tomorrow. And Alice and I both have a bad feeling about it. Something's going to go wrong. And Alice can't see what it is. Her visions always fade when anyone from your pack is near. And her vision ended just after Jane arrives. Which is why I called you. I think Jacob is going to interject. And it's not going to be pretty.'' I said in a rush. I hoped he'd gotten all that.

''Ok, calm down Bella. Now, lemme see if I have this right. This vampire coven has sent this girl, Jane. She's very powerful, and Jacob's going to interfere?'' He said, trying to recap all that I'd just said.

''Yes. And I don't know if he is or not, but I just have a feeling about it.'' I said.

''He has probably phased so that he can get back here faster. Lemme try to contact him and I'll call you back. Do I call this phone number?'' He said.

''Yes.'' I answered.

''Ok, I'll call you right back.'' He said and hung up. I clamped the phone shut. Alice was just looking at me. She had heard the whole conversation. I sat there for a minute, the something hit me. _I wonder._ I thought to myself. I sat there, still as a statue, and closed my eyes. I concentrated on Alice's power, as well as Jake. I was trying to see if maybe _I_ could see Jacob. Then an image flashed through my mind. It was Jacob! I could see him! He was running in his wolf form. He was about a day and a half away. Just then the phone rang, tearing me from my vision. I flashed my eyes open and grabbed the phone before Alice did.

''Sam?'' I said.

''Yeah it's me. Listen, I just talked with Jacob. But he still won't tell me anything. I'm at a loss.'' Sam said.

''I just saw him Sam. I have visions too. And I can read minds as well as manipulate Emotion. I pretty much have all the powers Alice, Edward, and Jasper have. Except I can block them from using theirs on me. I saw Jacob. He was running, he's about a day and a half from here. I'm going to try to contact him. I'll call you back.'' I said, hanging up the phone.

''Bella? What's going on?'' Alice asked, her face twisted in confusion and frustration.

''Hold on Alice. I'm gonna try something.'' I said, then closed my eyes and concentrated. I saw Jake again, only this time, I tried to communicate with him like I do with Edward.

_Jake? Can you hear me? _I thought to him. No response. _Jake, It's Bella. Please. Tell me if you can hear me._ I thought again.

_''Bells?! What the?!'' _It was Jacob! I was talking with Jacob!

_There's no time to explain. I need to ask you something. Why are you coming back here?! _I asked him.

_''I ran into a bloodsucker named Jane. She said something about going to Forks to check up on you. To check up on your progress. Bells. Did he change you?!''_ He replied. I stiffened. He'd run into Jane! Crap!

_''Bells?! He did, didn't he?!'' _Jacob said.

_It's too complicated to try to explain now. What happened with Jane?! She didn't hurt you did she?_ I asked.

_''No, I'm ok. She didn't hurt me too bad. She was mostly interested in you. That's why I was heading back. To warn you. Apparently I carried your scent on me, and she recognized it. Bells. What's going on?!'' _He said. Oh god. They had a fight! Great...

_Again, no time. Jake, when you get here to Forks, contact me like this and come straight to the Cullen's. Don't stop anywhere else. Ok? _I told him.

_''Sure sure. I just can't believe you're one of them...''_ He started when I cut him off.

_Jake, please. Not now. I have to go. Just please promise me you'll come here to the Cullens. Please..._ I almost begged.

_''Alright...whatever...I'll be there.'' _He said, and he was gone. I shook my head.

''BELLA?! Tell me what's going on! What were you doing right now?!'' Alice was shaking me now.

''Alice, calm down.'' I said, grabbing her hand and taking it off my shoulder. ''I just talked to Jacob.'' I said. She looked at me with squinted eyes. ''I can see him! And I can talk to him with my thoughts! It must be because I have a bond with him.'' I said, turning back to Alice who was dumbstruck, staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth open.

''That's just so cool Bella!'' She said, engulfing me in a tight hug.

''Apparently he ran into Jane. That's why he's coming down here. They got into a fight. He was coming to warn me. He's mad that I'm a vampire now. I need to call Sam.'' I said, reaching for the phone. I dialed his number, and he picked up on the first ring. I told him everything I'd just talked about with Jacob.

''Ok, well, I need to inform the pack. We will be at the Cullen's as well. Call me as soon as you hear from Jacob or if anything else happens.'' He said. With that, he hung up. I Closed the phone and handed it back to Alice.

''We need to let everyone else know.'' I said, getting up. She nodded and got up as well. She went downstairs and I went back to Mine and Edward's room. Edward was reading a book when I came in. He immediately put the book down and dashed over to me.

''Bella? What is it? What's wrong?'' He asked, taking my hands in his.

''I'll explain in a minute, I need you to come downstairs with me.'' I said, holding one of his hands and pulling him out of the room and down the stairs. Alice had already gathered everyone else. I motioned for Edward to sit with the others and I addressed the problem.

''Ok, here's what's going on. Firstly, I seem to be able to communicate with the wolves. I just talked with Jacob with my thoughts. And I can see them in my visions as well.'' I stated. Everyone just gaped at me in astonishment. I continued. ''Here is the problem. Jacob had a run in with Jane. She is on her way to check on my progress. And Jacob was coming here to warn me. That's why Alice's vision faded out. I also talked with Sam Uley. He said that he and his pack would meet up with Jacob. I told Jacob to come straight here, so the pack will also meet here. We don't know what all we are dealing with. And Jacob didn't say whether Jane was alone or not. So we need to prepare for anything.'' I said, gazing at everyone's suprised expressions. Carlisle stood up.

''I agree with Bella. We are dealing with the Voultri. And we all know that they are capable of _anything_. I have no problem with the wolves meeting here. I trust Bella's judgement.'' He said, turning to me and smiling. I smiled back. Then Edward stood.

''I don't know if the wolves coming here would be wise. They will find out that Bella has been changed and that could cause more problems.'' He said, turning to face everyone else. They nodded ina greement. I held up my hand.

''I have already told Sam of my change. He wasn't happy about it, but we have bigger problems to worry about than that right now.'' I stated, turning to look at Edward. His lips were pressed in a hard line, but he nodded once and took his seat.

'' Alright, well, we will need to feed and prepare for Jane's arrival. We will hunt today and tomorrow to ensure that we are as strong as possible. You may hunt where you wish. Let's go.'' Carlisle said, as everyone got up and headed for the door. Suddenly Edward was at my side.

''Come on love, I have a special place in mind for us to hunt.'' He said, planting a kiss on my forhead. He dashed up to his room and was back in the blink of an eye, holding his keys. He locked his fingers with mine and we made our way to his Volvo. After we got in, he started the car and drove away from the house.

''Where are we going exactly?'' I asked, truly curious as to where he wanted to hunt.

''It's a favorite place of mine that I wanna show you.'' He said, turning his head to smile at me. I smiled back, though it was hard to contain my curiosity. He was speeding, over a hundred. But somehow, it didn't bother me as much anymore. I wasn't sure if it was because I was a vampire, or if I had just gotten used to it. Either way, I got to spend some alone time with Edward. We had left the city limits, and were heading towards some mountains. Then a thought struck me. _Mountain Lions!_ The thought sent a shrill of excitement through my body. I smiled to myself, hardly able to contain my excitement. Edward popped a cd in his cd player and the music started. It was Debussy. I smiled at the memory it brought back. God, that felt like years ago. Time always had a bad habit of passing too quickly when I was around Edward. Before I could control it, a giggle escaped. Edward chuckled, looking over at me.

''What are you laughing at love?'' He said, trying to supress his smile.

''Just remembering something.' I said, giggling again.

''Please tell me.'' He breathed. It took a second for me to regain control of my breathing.

''Just remembering how time would always pass so quickly when we were together when I was human. Time was always so precious to me. I never knew how long I had to be with you, or how long I would be alive. But now, it doesn't matter seeing as how time no longer holds any meaning to me.'' I said, drawing circles with my thumb over his hand that clasped mine. He smiled too. My favorite smile. Even now, it still took my breath away. Now that he and I had given eachother the most precious thing we could give, it just made him even more perfect. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft melody that was playing from his speakers. The cd ended and Edward let my hand go to grab another cd. He popped it in and it started playing. His hand had just grabbed mine when my lullaby started. I closed my eyes again, as he softly hummed along with it. His voice mixed with the beautiful music his hands created made the most beautiful sound in the world. I smiled. If I could cry, I would be balling right now. For the rest of our drive, we just sat there, him humming along to the songs he'd composed, and me sitting quietly, listening to the beautiful sounds they created together. After about another hour, we had arrived. Edward parked the car, and we got out. Edward was at my side instantly, and he grabbed my hand and sped off into the forest. We ran for a few minutes when Edward stopped suddenly. He turned around to face me.

''Shhh...'' Edward said, placing a finger over his lips. Then he turned back around, crouching low, and carefully stalking up to a bush. I copied him, and met him at the shrub. I peered just over it, and sure enough, it was mountain lion. I almost squealed in anticipation, but swallowed it back. Edward deliberated a minute, then he lunged forward. They wrestled for a few minutes, snarls and growls escaping both of them. Then I heard a loud crack, and the lion fell limp. Edward lifted the beast and brought it back to me. I looked at him, confused.

''It's for you. A present.'' He said, smiling widely. I smiled back at him, bending down and sinking my teeth into its neck. The taste of its blood was delicious. Much better than the deer I'd had a few days ago. I finished quickly, then llifted my head and wiped a few drops of blood that lingered on my lips and cheeks.

''That was delicuous Edward!'' I exclaimed. I wanted more. I decided to try my luck at catching one. I mimicked Edward's moves, and brought another one down. I picked it up and drug it to Edward. ''_Your_ present.'' I said, smiling and giggling a little. Edward smiled back at me, and quickly drained the animal. We took down two more each, then ran back to his Volvo.

''So? how was it?'' Edward asked, almost glowing.

''It was incredible! I see now why you prefer them more than deer.'' I said, laughing at the end. Edward started laughing too as he turned the car around and headed back to Forks. We reached the house just after everyone else did.

''So where did you two go, huh?'' Emmett said, poking me in the side.

''Oh calm down Emmett. Sorry to burst your bubble, but we really were hunting. We hunted mountain lions!'' I said, nearly shouting there at the end.

''Uh huh. Ok.'' Emmett teased. Then Rosalie was suddenly beside him, growling a little and punching him in the arm. ''Ow Rose! That one actually hurt!'' He wined. Rosalie just shrugged and stalked inside. I shook my head. Edward was roaring with laughter.

''Oh you're gonna pay for that!'' Emmett warned, then flung himself at Edward. They wrestled on the ground, growling and snarling. I was laughing at the bewildered expression Emmett made when Edward had pinned him. Then Edward got up and headed back towards me, an evil grin playing on his lips.

''Edward...no...wait...I..'' I tried to say but I was laughing too hard. Edward pounced on me, throwing me back a few feet. We landed in a heap as we began to wrestle. Before Edward knew it, I had pinned him, my teeth just inches away from his neck. ''Ha! Gotchya!'' I said, planting a kiss on his neck. Then I remembered something. ''Hey Emmett! I challenge you to an arm wrestling match!'' I called, getting up and dusting myself off.

''Ha! You're on pipsqueak!'' He boomed. I dashed over to him and we rushed inside and to the kitchen table. Edward was calling everyone down to watch. Then Everyone was suddenly surrounding us.

''I'll bet 20 on Bella.'' Alice said, smiling.

''I'm with her.'' Jasper said.

''I donno, Emmett just might klobber the poor girl.'' Rosalie said.

''Nah, I believe in Bella.'' Edward said, winking at me. Carlisle and Esme had entered the room to watch as well. Emmett's arm flew up and I threw mine up to clasp his.

''Alright! ready?'' Esme said. ''Go!'' She called, and Emmett applied pressure to my arm. I matched it with ease. Pretty soon, I had him giving me his all. He was actually about to beat me, but I gripped the table with my free hand and pushed with everything in me. My arm flew up, smashing his against the table, breaking it right in half. I jumped up, throwing my arms high in the air.

''Ha! Yes! I won! Bee ya! Beet ya!'' I said, dancing in circles. Edward rushed over to me and picked me up, swinging me in a circle. Everyone clapped. Emmet left the room to go pout and sulk in his room, cursing as he left. Rosalie trailing after him.

''Great Job!'' Alice squealed, hugging me in a tight hug.

''Yeah, great job kid.'' Jasper said, mussing my hair. I laughed again.

''You did wonderful dear.'' Esme said, hugging me.

''I'm sorry about the table, Esme.'' I said, frowning.

''Nonsense dear. We can always get another one.'' She said, patting my cheek. ''Edward and Jasper, would you mind getting the debris and taking it out back?'' Esme asked, turning to Edward and Jasper. They both nodded in unison and grabbed the rubble and dissapeared out the back door. I smiled again as I made my way upstairs and to Edward's room. Once inside, I went to the bathroom and undressed, ready for a nice hot shower. I got in and just stood there, letting the warmth spread over my stone cold body.

_**A/N: Well? How Are Yall Liking It?? Hope It's going Ok. Lol! Well, I'm Off To Bed At 4:30 A.M. Lol! Yeah, I'm An Insomniac**_


	14. Prophecy

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters. Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: Wow...2,183 Hits! Heee...Sorry I'm Updating So Late...My Computer Was Down With A Virus. Lol! Damn Internet Hackers! Lol! Now, On With The Story!**_

_**Bpov:**_

I stayed in the shower for a really long time, wishing that I never had to get out. I loved showers. They were the best time to think, or to just be alone and unwind. It was already late afternoon when I'd gotten in, and now it was almort dark. I quickly dried myself off and headed to my box of clothes for a comfy outfit. I dressed in less than a minute, sighing as I threw myself on the bed. Edward came in, closing the door behind him.

''Hello love. You ok?'' Edward asked as he wrapped his arm aound my waist and pulled me to him.

''I'm alright. Just nervous. I hope Jake is ok. I mean, Jane is pretty powerful. I remember what she did to you. I'm sort of glad that I'm immune to her powers.'' I said, resting the back of my head on his chest. Edward chuckled lightly, then his tone became serious.

''Yes. It is very painful.'' Edward said, his voice low as he remembered. We stayed quiet for a while, and I closed my eyes. I could hear Edward's intake of breaths. It was soothing. I sighed again, smiling.

''What do you think will happen?'' I asked suddenly.

''I honestly don't know. It could be something bad, or it could end up just being nothing. But, you were right in letting us know. It's better to be prepared than to be caught off guard.'' Edward said as he played with my hair. I just nodded, turning my head to gaze out the glass wall. It was pretty tonight. There were clouds, of course. But They were thin, and I could see rays of moonlight peeking through. I'd always thought of Forks as dreary. I used to hate it here. Funny how life turns out though. I never thought I would _want_ to live here. Even back when I first came here to live with Charlie, I had to keep pretending that it was what I wanted. But then Edward came into the picture. And ever since then, I loved it here. It's the perfect place for me, especially now that I'm a vampire.

''What are you thinking? It bugs me twice as much now because I can hear your thoughts now, but only when you want me to. It's driving me nuts!'' Edward said, chuckling. I started laughing. I was at a loss for words. His statement had caught me so off guard that I was actually speechless! I was rolling on the bed I was laughing so hard. And Edward was shaking, I was shaking the whole bed. Then Edward started laughing too. Once we'd controlled ourselves, I turned to him.

''You're the funniest guy I have ever met. You know that?!'' I said, still giggling. Edward laughed a little too. ''And I was just thinking about how I used to hate it here in Forks. And now I love it. It's just ironic.'' I said, and Edward nodded.

''Actually, I used to hate it here too.'' He said. That surprised me.

''Wait, hold up. You didn't like living here?'' I asked, incredulous. Edward shook his head.

''No. I mean don't get me wrong, it's very beautiful here. But It never held any meaning to me. To me it was just a dreary, empty place for us to live among people and not have to stay indoors during the day. Until the day Alice said you were coming. I became curious about you so Alice fed me a few images of you with her thoughts. Even after I saw you, I didn't really care at first. Then Alice announced that you were going to start school that day. I almost ditched. But I decided to go at the last minute. As soon as I got out of my car, I could smell you. Alice told me that the luscious floral scent belonged to you. I only got a diluted whiff, but it drove me crazy all day. Then, as you walked past me in biology, it emanated off you like a flood. I almost came apart at the seams. I had to keep my fist clenched just to keep from reaching over to touch you and drag you out of the class. Then you pulled your hair around your face, which made it worse. The strawberry scent mixed with your blood had my mouth watering with venom. I began plotting ways to lure you out. But each one would have exposed me, which meant that I would have to have taken everybody else in the room. That's why I left. I had to regain my self control. Once I had, I came back. And look at us now. Married and both vampires. Wow.'' Edward said. He laughed a couple of times towards the end. I just sat there staring at him. He'd explained this to me before, but not in this much detail. 'Wow' was an understatement.

''So, how were you able to...deal...with my scent?'' I asked, unable to control my curiosity.

''Well, I'm not even sure myself. When a vampire comes across his or her singer, it just comes...naturally I suppose.'' Edward said, shrugging his shoulders.

''To be honest, your scent was often the culprit for making me forget how to breathe.'' I admitted, giggling a little. '' Each time I saw you, I could smell it. It was so sweet smelling. And your whole body was saturated with it! your hair, your skin, your _breath_...It was almost too much sometimes. I had fallen in love with you almost immediately. The thing that made me realize that we were meant to be, was that first time in biology when we touched one another's hand to grab the microscope. The touch was litterally electrifying. Your touch shocked my hand. Then I knew. And again that one time when we were watching that movie. The electricity that emanated from us was strong. I just knew.'' I said, smiling at the memories. Edward looked lost in his thoughts. I giggled and waved my hand in front of his eyes and he snapped back.

''I'm sorry...I was just remembering what you said. I think I had fallen in love with you that first day too, but was in denial for a while. I knew what us being together could mean. And I just wanted you to be safe. And being with me was hardly safe. But that day in the meadow, when we first kissed, I was sure. And I had never kissed a girl before then.'' He said. My mouth flew open.

''You mean..you had never kissed another girl before me?! _Ever?!_ Oh I don't believe that! You were, and still are, too good a kisser for that to have been your first time!'' I said, astonished. There was just no way that he'd never kissed another girl. He was _too_ good at it! Edward smiled big.

''Nope, you were my first for everything.'' He said, flashing his perfect teeth. Then he turned it on me. ''Hey! What about you?! You were pretty good yourself. You can't tell me that I was your first kiss too?!'' He said, still smiling. I nodded my head.

''Yeah...you were the first guy I'd ever kissed...'' I admitted, staring at the floor while I fidgeted with a string on the comforter.

''Wow...Looks like we're naturals.'' Edward said with a playful grin on his face. I looked up at him, then started laughing. Edward started laughing too. After we'd calmed down, Edward took my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me. Once again, I'd forgotten to breathe. I broke the kiss only once to get a breath, then my lips were back on his. He lowered me onto the bed, resting his body onto mine. All my senses were filled with the sweet smell of his scent. It was much more powerful now that I was a vampire. It hit me again and again, causing the room to spin as it did.

''You smell so good...' I whispered, my lips never leaving his. I felt his lips turn up into a smile as he deepened the kiss. He ran his left hand down my cheek, my neck, my chest, and down to my stomach. All of a sudden Edward's face vanished and instead I saw Jane, and she was right outside the house with four guards, Aro, and the rest of the Volturi. Then The vision ended and then I heard Edward's frantic words.

''Bella?! What's wrong?!'' Edward said in a rush. I shook my head and sat up. Then I smelled something. It was other vampires. Just then Edward growled.

''Shit! They're already here!'' Edward said under his breath. I flashed the vision to Alice. She was at our door in a instant.

''Bella?! Edward?! We need to hurry!'' She cried, opening the door. We were already up and were dashing downstairs. Everyone was alert, crouching low.

''Where are they?'' Carlisle said, turning to me and Edward. I looked at Edward who just shook his head.

''They're blocking me. I can't find them.'' Edward hissed. Then he turned to me.

''They don't know you have any abilities yet! You might can find them!'' He said, looking into my eyes. I nodded, then closed my eyes. There. They were just coming around to the front door.

''They're right outside the door.'' I whispered. Then we all turned to the door as the doorbell rang. Everyone stiffened. A few seconds passed before Carlisle relaxed and waved a hand for us to straighten up. Then he walked to the door and opened it.

''Ah! Carlisle! How are you?!'' Aro said, holding his arms out and hugging Carlisle. Carlisle hugged him back.

''Hello, Aro. What may I ask has brought you all the way out here to our humble home?'' Carlisle said, motioning for Aro and the Volturi to enter.

''We decided to take a little vacation. We remembered the promise Edward made to us as well and decided to pay you a visit. Isn't this just enthralling?!'' Aro said, turning to the rest of us. Then he gasped slightly, his eyes growing wide. ''Bella? Isabella Swan?! Is that you?! My this truly _is_ a suprise! Edward, you have kept your word!'' Aro said, walking over to me and stretching his hand out for mine. I looked at Edward. His jaw was clenched tightly. He nodded once. I stretched my hand out to clasp Aro's. He held my hand for only a brief moment, then squeezed it once and released me. ''Truly extraordinary!'' He said. I froze. He'd probably just seen my powers. ''I'm curious now...Jane?'' He motioned for Jane to come forward. She walked over to him. She leaned over as he whispered something to her. She gasped.

''No! That can't be!'' She yelled. I stiffened again. Jane turned to me, her face filled with anger and hatred. Then she smiled at me. Everyone's wide eyes were on me, waiting for me to fall down in agony. Jane's expression changed and she became irritated. Then she shifted her eyes to Edward, who let out the most painful scream I've heard. He cam ecrashing to the floor in agony.

''Edward! No!!'' I screamed. Then I turned to Jane and concentrated on her power. Then Jane's face twisted in pain and she fell to the floor, writhing and screaming. I smiled. Aro's eyes widdened even more, then he looked down at Jane.

''Truly incredible..'' Aro whispered.

''Bella?'' Edward said, gripping his head in his hands. I closed my eyes, then opened them to look at Edward. Then I rushed over to him.

''Oh my god Edward! Are you ok?!'' I asked, my hands fluttering over his body.

''Yes, I'm ok...Did you...?'' He trailed off, gazing over at Jane who was now breathing in quick, high pitched breaths, her eyes wide and her mouth open and quivering as she lay motionless on the floor. I nodded.

''I like her power.'' I whispered, smiling. Edward smiled too as I helped him up. Just then, Jane started moving, gripping the carpet and flipping herself over onto her stomach with a huff. She was making whimpering noises and coughing a little. She was shaking when she got to her feet. Then her eyes darted to me. Pure hatred engulfed them.

''Jane.'' Aro warned. She hissed, never breaking her gaze from me. I stared back, as if to dare her to try to use her powers on me again, or anyone else for that matter. ''Jane!'' Aro yelled. She cringed and turned to face him. Her face was turned up into a pout. ''Now, now. Let's not wear out our welcome too thin.'' He said. She just scoffed, turning to stalk out the door, giving me the look from hell as she did. I turned back to Aro.

''What was that about?'' I asked.

''She's frustrated that her power doesn't work on you, and yet you can use hers.'' Edward said. Aro chuckled.

''You truly are an amazing pair. And Alice of course. Why is it that you don't wish to join us?'' He asked, waving a hand at us.

''As much as we are flattered by your generous offer, we like the way of life that we have created with Carlisle and Esme.'' Edward said politely, wrapping his arm firmly around my waist.

''Ah, I am sad to hear that. What about you Bella? Would you be interested? You have amazing talents.'' Aro turned to me.

''No, thank you. Edward and I have just been married, and I wouldn't want to leave him. I, too, have also grown acustomed to Carlisle and Esme's way of living. I actually detest the smell or taste of human blood.'' I said, making sure to be as polite as possible.

''That truly is ashame. Such great power, wasted.'' Aro said, shaking his head. All of a sudden, we heard a loud crash come from outside. My stomach flipped. _It's Jacob...He's here..._ I thought to myself. I dashed out the front door just in time to see Jane get up off the floor, then glare at Jake. I knew what this meant. Then Jake un-phased, crumpling onto his side as he thrashed and screamed. She had gone too far. It was bad enough that she'd done it to Edward, now she was picking on Jake. It sent me over the edge.

''No!!'' I shouted, turning to glare at Jane. I balled up my fists and I started shaking. A low, deep growl was emanating from my chest. Then, all of a sudden, Jane was tossed backwards, hitting a tree and breaking the trunk right in half with a loud crash. Everybody had just come out, and I heard them all gasp right as I blacked out.

_**Edpov:**_

''What is going on here?!'' Aro demanded as we all piled outside. Then he realized what had just happened. He turned to Bella in astonishment. ''Well Bella, you just never cease to amaze me. You truly are a highly gifted young lady. I _must_ have you as a member of the Volturi.'' He said. He motioned for two of his guards to sieze her, but she turned and backed away, growling again. ''Oh, please don't do this the hard way.'' Aro wined, his voice almost pleading. I was about to rush to Bella when Jane lunged at Bella, crashing into her, flinging them both across the yard. They wrestled with one another. Bella was trying to get Jane off of her, and Jane was trying to get at Bella's throat. Bella growled again and flung Jane off her using her mind and power, tossing her into another tree. This time, though, Bella's power held Jane on the ground. Bella got up and began walking towards Jane, using Jane's power against her again as well as Bella's own power. I concentrated on Bella's mind. I could hear her thoughts. See her mind. While Bella was using Jane's power to cripple her, Bella's mind told her power to press Jane deeper into the ground, crushing her body to the earth. Jane let out a loud screeching cry, then her body crushed into a bloody mass of legs, arms, and bones. We all just gaped at Bella, then Jane's remains, then back at Bella. Then I Heard Aro's Voice.

''JANE!!'' He cried.

Bella was breathing heavily, her nostrils flaring. Then she whirled around at vampire speed, dashing back over to Aro. She grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground and pinning him to the wall on the side of the house. Bella's voice had changed. It was agressive, low. Menacing. I cringed at the sound if it.

''I will be going nowhere. Is that understood?'' She growled. '' And, The Volturi are to return to Italy. You may do whatever you like there. But, I do _not_ want to see _anyone_ from your coven here again. Your bullying has come to an end, _dear Aro_.'' She said, and with that, she used Jane's power on Aro. He screamed, curling into a ball as she released him. He sank the floor, grabbing his head and writhing and thrashing. Bella used her power again and began crushing his body. Aro's screams got louder. Blood spurted from his mouth. The cool, early morning air began swirling violently, as the clouds over us began to darken. Lightening was crashing about the sky as she continued to crush Aro's body. Then she lifted his body with her mind, still crushing him. Then Bella concentrated on her power and his crumpled form, expanding the insides of his body until he exploded. She smiled the most evil smile i have ever seen, then turned to the rest of the Volturi. They cowered away from her, then took off. I just stared at her with wide eyes.

''B-Bella...?'' I whispered, dumbfounded. Bella blinked a few times and the air around us began to slow, the clouds returning to their usual grey color. She shook her head a couple of times before turning to me.

Bella tried to say something, but only garbled, choking noises came out.. I held my hand out for hers, but her hands flew up to her face as she let out a horrible scream.

_**Bpov:**_

_What just happened?! What did I do?! _I thought as I looked over to where Aro had been standing, but only saw a bloody massacre that spattered the side of the house, as well as me and everyone else. The same thing with where Jane had been. I heard a strange sound as I collapsed to the ground. Edward was beside me in a flash.

''Shhhh...Bella, honey...It's alright.'' He said, pulling me into his arms. The sound was coming from me. My whole body was shaking violently, and I felt like I had no energy left. I tried to raise my arm to Edward's face, but it felt heavy. Then I heard another voice.

''She needs to feed, Edward. Look at her eyes, they're black as coal. She's used all her energy with all that she just did.'' It was Alice. I glanced over at her as she spoke. She looked really freaked out. _What happened?! What did I do?!_ I thought to myself again. I started dry-sobbing as Edward picked me up. Then I felt a breeze brush my face as he ran into the forest. After a few minutes Edward propped me up against a tree.

''Stay here, Bella. I'll be right back.'' He said as he planted a quick kiss on my forhead. Then he was gone. I struggled to see where he'd gone when I heard shuffling followed by a loud crack. Then Edward was next to me again. I could smell something as he knelt next to me. A deer. ''Drink, Bella.'' He ordered. I was too exhausted to argue. He'd left a deep laceration in the neck so I could get to the blood easier. I clamped my mouth over the cut and began draining the deer. I started to feel better after I'd finished it. I was about to ask Edward for another one when he shoved another one at me.

''Thank...you...'' I managed to say before digging into the second deer.

''You're welcome love.'' He said in his velvety voice. After the second one I felt almost normal again. Edward insisted that I have one more. I tried to argue, but he'd already killed another one and was dragging it towards me. I sighed in defeat and drained it quickly. After I finished the last one, Edward took down a few and then we headed back home. I smelled fire and saw smoke as we neared. Everyone was still outside when we got back, burning the pieces of the two Volturi I'd just killed. They made two fires. One in each spot where Aro and Jane had been. Esme had a garden hose and was spraying the side of the house that was spattered with blood. When we were about ten feet away we slowed to a walk. Edward gripped my side as we walked up to everyone.

''How do you feel, Bella?'' Carlisle asked, eyeing me carefully.

''I feel much better. But...Ahh...What happened?'' I asked, motioning to the fires.

''You mean you don't remember?'' Carlisle said, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

''It's really fuzzy.'' I admitted, my head dropping.

''Hmmm...Well, it appears that your power is so strong that it caused you to black out. Alice, could you show Bella what all took place here?'' Carlisle said, waving at Alice. She nodded slowly and her face went blank. All of a sudden I was being hit with a recap of what happened.

_I dashed out the front door just in time to see Jane get up off the floor, then glare at Jake. I knew what this meant. Then Jake un-phased, crumpling onto his side as he thrashed and screamed. She had gone too far. First Edward, now Jake._

_''No!!'' I shouted, turning to glare at Jane. I balled up my fists and I started shaking. A low, deep growl was emanating from my chest. Then, all of a sudden, Jane was tossed backwards, hitting a tree and breaking the trunk right in half with a loud crash. Everybody was rushing outside, and the last thing I heard were gasps as I blacked out._

_''What is going on here?!'' Aro demanded. Then he realized what had just happened. He turned to me, astonished. ''Well Bella, you just never cease to amaze me. You truly are a highly gifted young lady. I must have you as a member of the Volturi.'' He said. He motioned for two of his guards to sieze me, but I turned and backed away, growling again. ''Oh, please don't do this the hard way.'' Aro wined, his voice almost pleading. Edward was about to rush to me when Jane lunged at me, crashing into my body with a loud cracking sound, flinging us both across the yard. We wrestled with one another. I was trying to get Jane off of me, and Jane was trying to get at my throat. I growled again and flung Jane off me using my mind and power, tossing her into another tree, hitting the ground with a loud thud. This time, though, my power held Jane on the ground. I then Got up and began walking towards Jane, using her power against her again as well as my own power. Edward concentrated on me, trying to see and hear my thoughts. While I was using Jane's power to cripple her, my mind told my power to press Jane deeper into the ground, causing a deep impression of her body to embed itself into the ground beneath her as I crushed her body to the earth. Jane let out a loud screeching cry, then her body crushed into a bloody mass of legs, arms, and bones. Everybody just gaped at me, then to Jane's remains, then back at me. Then Aro's voice rang out._

_''JANE!!'' He cried._

_I was breathing heavily, my nostrils flaring. The I whirled around at vampire speed, dashing back over to Aro. I grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground and pinning him to the wall on the side of the house. _

_How could I have been doing all this?_ I thought as I continued to watch.

_''I will be going nowhere. Is that understood?'' I growled. '' And, The Volturi are to return to Italy. You may do whatever you like there. But, I do _not_ want to see _anyone_ from your coven here again. Your bullying has come to an end, _dear Aro_.'' I said, and with that, I used Jane's power again, only this time on Aro. He screamed, curling into a ball as I released his neck. He sank the floor grabbing his head and writhing and thrashing. Then I used my power and began crushing his body into the ground. Aro's screams got louder and he couched, blood spurting from his mouth. The cool, early morning air began swirling violently around us, as the clouds overhead began to darken. Lightening was crashing about the sky as I continued to crush Aro's body. Then I lifted his body with my mind, still crushing him. Then I concentrated on my power and Aro's crumpled form, and began expanding the insides of his body until he finally exploded, slattering the side of the house, me, and everyone else with blood. I smiled, then turned to the rest of the Volturi. They cowered away from me, then took off._

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memory. I just couldn't believe that I'd done all that. I started shaking again. The image of me exploding Aro's body lingered in my mind. The way I smiled...I looked just like Jane! My attitude, my posture. I was no better than her! I was a monster. A monster who killed...and _enjoyed_ it! My hands flew to my face as I let out a strange, almost ripping sound.

''Bella, It's alright...You didn't do anything wrong.'' Edward said, stroking the side of my arm. I screamed, dashing out of his arms. He stood there for a minute, looking dazed, then confused and hurt as he turned to me. My eyes darted to each face that was staring at me. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle...and...Edward. They had all seen me kill Aro and Jane. Each one of them had true and utter fear written clearly accross their faces. I started breathing heavier, as my legs shook and gave out under my body. I collasped to the floor, my hands still at my face.

_**Edpov:**_

Alice's face blanked out, and Bella's did as well. Then her face started twisting with horror. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth falling open. Then after a few minutes, Alice's face cleared, then Bella's. Bella started shaking her head, shaking violently, her hands flying to her face as her horrified screams ripped from her chest.

''Bella, It's alright...You didn't do anything wrong.'' I said, stroking the side of her arm. She screamed and dashed out of my arms. I stood there a minute, thouroughly confused, then hurt began to wash over me. I turned to her. Her eyes started frantically darting to everyone's faces. Her breathing became heavier as her shaking legs gave out and she collasped, her hands still at her face. I walked over to her but she whimpered and shuffled away frantically.

''N-no...stay...stay away from me...I...I'm...a...killing monster!'' She choked out. I kept going and knelt beside her, taking her into my arms. She tried to free herself, but I held on tight. After a few seconds, she gave up and fell limply into my arms. ''I...I...'' She stuttered.

''Shh...Bella...It's ok...averything's ok.'' I said, trying to soothe her. She kept shaking her head. ''Bella...You're not a killing monster. You were defending your family and Jacob. That's hardly being a monster. That's your full power. You can read minds, see visions, and control emotions at will as well as allow others to use their powers on you at will. And you have psychic abilities. That hardly spells a killing monster. Actually, I wish _I_ had your gifts. Your powers are not something to be ashamed of, Bella. They are truly extraordinary. You should feel very special to have so many.'' I said, rubbing her arm. She was still shaking, but I could tell that what I was saying was getting through to her. Just then Jacob came over and crouched down on Bella's other side.

''Hey Bells. That was pretty bad ass! You make a pretty cool vampire, I must say.'' Jacob said smiling. Bella looked up at him almost skeptically.

''_You_ think that me being a _vampire_ is..._cool_? Since when?!'' She said, her tone amazed.

''Sure, sure. I can't crush people with _my_ mind. That's really awesome!'' Jacob said. Bella just stared at him blankly, blinking her eyes a bit. Even _I _had to admit that this was a bit shocking. ''Well, I gotta go. Sam's gonna need to know what happened here today. I'm really sorry Bells. I tried to get to you before they did.'' Jacob said, then he phased and ran off towards La Push. Bella turned to me.

''I...I stil can't believe that I..did.._that._'' She said, pointing to where Jane and Aro had once been. I nodded.

''Yeah, I have to admit that it was pretty cool. And I never expected you to have such a strong power.'' I said, placing my hand on her cheek. I leaned down and kissed her briefly. Then Carlisle spoke.

''Bella, Could I speak with you in my study for a minute?'' Carlisle said. Bella nodded and I stood up, helping her to her feet.

''You ok love?'' I asked, wiping off a smudge of dirt from her chin.

''Yes, I think I'll be alright. Wanna take a shower when I finish talking to Carlisle?'' She asked, smiling.

''Of course.'' I breathed, smiling back. She kissed me, then she ran off towards the house. Alice was beside me in an instant.

''That was...incredible! Have you ever seen a vampire with so much power?!'' She asked, incredulous.

''No, I haven't. It really was amazing. My Bella...Did all that.'' I said, motioning to the now dying fires. Alice nodded.

''I can see that her powers will be very useful in the future. Something else is coming, Edward. Something that will determine our futures. She will hold all of our lives in her hands, and it will be up to her to save us all. But at what costs?'' Alice said, forseeing something. Her tone quieted and saddened at the question she asked, more to herself that to me, at the end. I just nodded.

There were three things that I was totally positive about.

1.) Bella was powerful, way beyond what we had imagined. More powerful than the Volturi.

2.) Alice's prophecy told that something was coming, and the outcome would determine our fates.

3.) Bella was the key to our survival. But in order for that to happen, something would have to be lost.

_**A/N: Dun! Dun! DUN!! Lol! Suspense! Ha Ha Ha...I'm So Cruel. Hee Hee. Plz. Review and Lemme Know How I'm Doing! **_


	15. Agreement

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters. Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**Bpov:**_

I ran back towards the house and slipped in thr front door. Then I dashed up the stairs and to Carlisle's study. The door was open, but I knocked once anyway.

''Ahh, please, come in Bella.'' Carlisle said, smiling. ''Please, have a seat.'' He said, motioning for me to sit in one of the chairs that were positioned in front of his desk.

''What did you need, Carlisle?'' I asked as I sat in one of the chairs.

''I wanted to talk to you about your powers, Bella. They are very strong. Even for a newborn, they are beyond any limits that I have ever seen. And I have seen alot of power in my days.'' He said, his voice even.

''I don't understand it though. How could I harness _that_ much power?'' I asked, still amazed at how easily I'd killed Aro and Jane. Carlisle's expression changed.

''I don't know either. I have never seen a vampire that has more than one power before. I have to agree with Aro, it truly _is_ extraordinary.'' Carlisle said, his eyebrows pursed together.

''Wait. You mean that I'm the first one?'' I asked, shocked. Carlisle nodded.

''Yes. Never has there been a vampire who has that much power as well as multiple affinities.'' Carlisle noted. I stared at him for a minute. Wow. I was the frist one. The thought excited me. A shiver ran down my spine, causing goosebumps. before I could control it, a smile had crept onto my face. I shook my head a little and controlled myself. Carlisle started laughing. ''You are a funny one, Bella. Well, that's all I wanted to discuss with you. You may leave if you like.'' Carlisle said between laughs. I was laughing too as I got up and left his study. I walked back down the hall and stopped outside of Edward's room. Something told me to knock, so I did.

''You can come in Bella.'' He chuckled. I giggled a little too as I opened the door. It was dark in the room, but I could still see him lying on the bed, sprawled out, totally nude! I started laughing and he put on a pouty face, which made me laugh harder. It had caught me completely by surprise. After a minute I controlled my laughing and looked up at Edward who was curled up under the covers, with his back to me, sulking. I laughed again as I jumped on the bed and threw my arm over his side and drug him to me. I turned him over and kissed him briefly before jumping off the bed and heading for the shower. Edward got up and followed me, still holding his pout on his angelic face. I giggled as I turned the shower on and turned to Edward.

''If you don't wipe that silly face off your head, it will get stuck that way.'' I teased, sticking out my tongue and putting my arms on my hips. Edward fought a smile. I had an evil idea. I played with his upper chest, leaning over to his ear. ''Ok, fine. I have an idea, you go ahead and pout, while I get a nice...'' I nibbled his earlobe and he shuttered. I smiled. ''...Warm...'' I flicked my tongue along his ear. Then I lowered my voice seductively. ''_amazing_ shower.'' I breathed. Edward was quivering. I smiled as I pulled away. His eyes were closed tightly and he was biting his lower lip as he breathed heavily. I smiled in triumph and began to undress. Then I heard a low, sexy growl emanate from Edward. I was fidgeting with my bra as I turned around. But before I could see what happened, Edward's lips were on mine. He gripped my face firmly in his hands, pushing me backwards until I was crushed against the wall. His hands were behind my back in a flash, ripping my bra off. Then his hands were at the top of my jeans. He tore the button off and with one smooth motion, he had my jeans off and then my panties.

''Edward...'' I tried to say, but he wouldn't let me. He crushed his lips to mine, and I gave up. Then he picked me up and took me into the shower. He slammed the shower door, then had me pinned against the shower wall. His lips were moving in earnest against mine. I wound my fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly. Then Edward thrust his hips and started moving in and out. I had never seen him act this way before. I was liking it. Alot. The hot water that was cascading down our bodies felt amazing as we continued to make love. Edward was making cute little whimpering noises again. God that drove me crazy! I loved it when he did that. It made him seem so..._human. Vulnerable_. I loved being intimate with Edward. The feelings I got were indescribable. I closed my eyes and arched my back, throwing my head back against the shower wall.

_**Edpov:**_

I didn't know what had gotten into me. I had never acted so..._hungry_...for lack of a better word. Bella seemed to be enjoying it though, so I didn't try to stop myself. I was thrusting myself into her as she continued to arch her back. I loved it when she did that. I leaned down to her neck, crushing our bodies together. I pressed my lips to her throat and nipped her skin with my teeth. Her blood exploded in my mouth, tasting so wonderful. She let out a cute moan, her breath hitching. She dug her nails into my back as she bent her head down to kiss my collar bone and bit me as well, causing me to increase my pace, thrusting harder and harder. I could feell myself getting closer. God this felt amazing. I loved being this way with Bella. No other girl could make me feel the way she did. I knew that for certain.

_**Bpov:**_

He nicked my neck with his teeth, instantly causing chills to decend down my back. I moaned a little, digging my nails into his back. He started thrusting harder and faster as I placed my lips on his neck, drawing his blood. I was getting close. I released Edward, tossing my head back against the wall. I opened my eyes wide, opening my mouth as I hit. Then Edward tossed his head back as he hit too. We were breathless now. Edward knelt down and sat me in the bottom of the shower, then he sat down with a huff. We were both trying to control our breathing. I giggled.

''''W-what...?'' Edward asked, still breathing heavy.

''We...are...vampires...and we...are..breathing...like this..'' I said between breaths and giggles. Edward smiled too, chuckling a few times. I crawled over to him and nestled into his side. Edward chuckled again and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed there for a long while, then I got up.

''We should hurry. The hot water is running out.' I said, holding my hand out for Edward. He chuckled as he grabbed it. I pulled him up and we finished and got out. We both darted out of the bathroom totally nude after drying off and grabbed some clothes. After we'd gotten dressed we headed downstairs to watch some tv or something. Everyone was downstairs and Emmett was playing Halo 2 on the Xbox 360. I had been wanting to try it.

''Hey Emmett, could I play? I've never played it before.'' I said. Emmett whirled around, wide eyed.

''You have never played Halo?! What's wrong with you?!'' Emmett boomed, grabbing my hand and pulling me down to sit by him as he handed me a controller. He then began explaining what all the buttons did. After a few minutes, he started the game and I played with him. I didn't play well at first, but I started getting the hang of it. Just then Alice's phone rang. She looked at the number questioningly, then she answered.

''Hello??'' She asked. Then she relaxed and handed me the phone. ''It's Jacob.'' She said. Edward gave me a questioning look as I took the phone and dashed into another room.

''Jake?'' I said.

''Hey Bells!'' He said back. I sighed, relieved.

''Oh Jake, I'm so glad you're ok!'' I said. He sighed.

''Bella...Bella...You're such a dork! I heal way faster than you think. It's not necessary to worry like you do.'' He said, confidantly. I giggled. ''Actually Bells, I called to tell you that me, Sam, and the rest of the pack are going to be coming by the Cullen's to speak with you guys. Oh! There's a newcomer! But he's not a direct Quilleute decendant. His grandfather was Quileute and he got the jene. His name's John Miller, but he'd introduced himself to us as ''X'', so that's what we call him. He'd turned 18 before the change took place. I'll explain more when we get there. Let the bloods-your family, know that we'll be coming by in ten minutes. Gotta go! See ya in a few!'' Jacob said, then hung up. I stood there a minute, then ran back to the living room.

''Hey everyone, Jacob just called and said that he and his pack are coming here in ten minutes. He said they have something to tell us. And they have a new member that just recently joined them too.'' I said in a rush. Everyone just stared at me with blank expressions. Then Carlisle stood up.

''Alright, I see no problem with this. Bella's judgement has proven to be faithful so far, so let's trust her on this as well.'' He said to everyone. They all nodded, then turned back to the screen to watch Emmett play halo. I walked over to Alice and handed back her phone.

''Thanks.'' I whispered.

''No problem.'' She smiled. I went over to Edward and plopped down beside him. He was tense. I rolled my eyes.

''Please don't start...'' I wined. He gave me a sideways glance.

''What am I doing?'' He retorted with irritation.

''That. What are you irritated for?'' I whispered back, mimiking his irritated tone.

''It's nothing Bella.'' He said. I didn't believe him. I shifted my eyes to look at the tv screen as I concentrated on his mind and heard his thoughts.

''_I can't believe he's coming here! Ugh! I hate that mongrel! Fucking dog...''_ My mouth dropped as I heard this.

_Edward! quit your crap! I heard that! Jacob is _not_ a mongrel or a dog! Jeesh Edward! Your jealousy is going to eat you alive! _I thought back at him. He turned his surprised face to mine. I just glared at him.

''_I'm sorry...You're right.'' _He replied. I just nodded, not forgiving him. I folded my arms accross my chest and turned my head away. Edward chuckled and gripped my chin and turned my head to kiss me. He smoldered his lips to mine.

_Ok...you're forgiven..._ I thought, giving in. Edward chuckled again and released me. I playfully punched his arm, then leaned my head against his chest. Just the I smelled Jacob and his pack. I jumped up, followed by everyone else. We headed to the door and opened it. Sam and Jake were standing in front of the door in human form, the rest of the pack a few feet into the yard in their human forms as well. I grabbed Edward's hand as we all walked out onto the front yard.

''Hello, welcome to our home.'' Carlisle said, gesturing to Sam.

''Thank you for allowing us to come by on such short notice.'' Sam replied. Carlisle held up a hand.

''It's not a problem. What can we do for you?'' He asked. Sam took a step back, holding his arm out. A slim young looking boy walked over. He had short black hair, olive toned tan skin, and wide golden brown eyes. He was wearing a loose t-shirt that had spiderman on it with baggy jeans with a chain on the right side and red and black skater shoes. He wore a red Slipknot hat as well. He looked about 5' 8''.

''This is John Miller. He just joined our pack yesterday. He is from Alexandria, Virginia. His family was killed when he was small and he went to live with his grandparents. He isn't a direct decendant of our clan, but his grandfather was a Quileute. We aren't sure why he is able to phase though.'' He said, gesturing to John. John looked a little embarrassed.

''Hi.'' He said. He was obviously shy. He was kind of cute, I had to admit. But He held no interest for me. My eyes were only for Edward. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand. He squeezed mine back. I smiled and Sam continued.

''We wanted to introduce him to you. Now then, we wanted to disscuss Bella. She told me that Edward has changed her.'' He said, waving a hand at me and Edward. I stiffened. ''You do realize that the treaty has been broken. Bella has informed me that you are planning on moving. Is it because of her change?'' He asked.

''Yes. We do realize that we have broken the treaty, and are willing to relocate so that we do not have any conflict.'' Carlisle said to Sam. Sam's eyes flickered to mine, then back to Carlisle's.

''That won't be necessary. We have talked amongs ourselves, and are willing to allow you to stay here, so long as you continue to abide by the rules of the treaty. And so long as no other humas are bitten.'' Sam said. I stared at him, dumbstruck. ''The rules of the treaty apply to Bella as well.'' He said, turning to me. ''I'm sorry. We have grown close, but I'm afraid that you are not allowed to come onto the reservation, just as the others aren't. We have to keep it fair. If you agree to abide by the rules, you and the Cullen's may stay here in Forks.'' Sam said. ''Do you agree?'' He asked. I blinked a couple of times.

''Y-yes. I agree.'' I squeaked out. I had not been prepared for this. I was expecting them to kick us out right then and there. I looked at Edward. His jaw was clenched tightly.

''I agree.'' He said through clenched teeth. Everybody else agreed, then I turned back to Sam.

''Alright, it's settled. You and your family may stay here, Carlisle.'' He said.

''We thank you, Sam Uley.'' Carlisle said.

''We have to go, but we just wanted to say this in person.'' Sam said, and with that, he and the rest of his pack phased and ran off. Only Jacob was left standing.

''See ya, Bells.'' He said, then he walked over to me. Edward stiffened. ''It took a long while to get Sam to agree to this. You owe me big, Bells.'' Jacob whispered playfully, smiling. I smiled too as he phased and ran off to join his pack. Then I turned to Edward.

''Wow...I...'' I stuttered. ''I..wasn't expcting that...''I finally said. Edward nodded.

''You and me both, love. That was the last thing I expected from them. I was expecting them to tell us we had 24 hours to leave or something.'' He said, chuckling.

''I know! Me too! Wow, Jake really stuck his neck out for me.'' I said. Edward looked confused.

''What do you mean love?'' He asked.

''Jacob talked to Sam and convinced him to allow us to stay.'' I said. Edward just stared at me, as if he didn't believe me.

''Wait, hold on. He did what? But I thought he wasn't happy you were changing. He said you'd be dead to him. I don't understand.'' Edward said, looking confused. I just shrugged.

''Your guess is as good as mine.'' I said. ''Well, anyway. Let's go inside. Might as well unpack seeing as how we don't have to move anymore.'' I said, smiling. Edward smiled my favorite smile and reached for my hand as we ran back inside and up to our room. _Our _room. I liked the sound of that. I smiled to myself as we began unpacking, and Edward made room in his huge closet for my clothes.

_**A/N: Sorry It Took Me So Long. Still Trying To Get Rid Of That Virus. Lol! Hope Yall Enjoy! Promise I'll Update Sooner This Time. **_


	16. A Good Day

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters. Stephenie Meyer Does. ' **_

_**Bpov:**_

We had just finished unpacking everything and got into some more comfy clothes when Alice was suddenly at the door.

''Hey you two! May I come in?'' Alice chimed on the other side of our bedroom door. Edward chuckled.

''Of course, Alice. You didn't really need to knock now did you?'' Edward said, smiling as Alice danced in the room.

''No, but you never know.'' She chimed, waving her index finger at Edward. ''I wanted to talk to you guys.'' She said, perching on the side of our bed.

''What is it?'' I asked, walking over to sit next to her. She looked like she was going to explode. Then, before I had time to think,. she was blurting out something, but it only sounded like garbled words, even as a vampire I still couldn't make out the words.

''We...maybe could...London...trip!'' Was about all I heard. Even Edward looked lost. Then He started laughing, me following him. Alice started pouting, then realized what she'd just done and burst out laughing too. It took us forever to finally calm down. Then Alice tried again, making sure to talk at least at vampire speed.

''I said that we should take a vacation. We maybe could go to London. I love London. Bella would too. It would be the funest trip!'' She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. A shrill of excitement ran through me. I had never been to London. I would like to see it. Before I could stop myself, I smiled. Alice's eyes glittered. I couldn't help myself...I started gushing as well.

''Oh my god! I would love to go! I have never been to London!'' I blurted, without thinking. Edward just stared at us for a minute, then started laughing again. Alice and I turned to him in confusion, which only made him laugh harder.

'''No...It's just...The looks...On...Your faces...Ha ha ha!!'' Edward managed to squeeze through all the laughter. Alice and I just looked at eachother, giggling a little. After what seemed like an hour, Edward finally calmed down. He was smiling that crooked smile of his. It sent a chill down my spine. I smiled to myself. Then Alice started in again.

''So I was thiking that we could go for two weeks. That would be just enough time to shop and sight-see.'' She said, clasping her hands together in exhilaration. ''That would be fantastic! We all desperately need some vacation time. What do you guys think?'' Alice said, looking from my eyes to Edward's.

''Well, you already know _I'm_ game.'' I said, smiling as I raised a hand. Edward looked at me, then sighed as he too raised his hand.

''Sure, why not...'' He said. Alice was enthralled. She darted up, pulling me with her. She then began dancing in a circle, twirling me alonside her. Then she released me.

''Oh my god I have to tell the others! Eeek!!'' She shrieked, dashing out of our room and downstairs. Edward and I both let out a huge sigh.

''My _god_, she is so..._energetic_.'' I said, tossing myself back on the bed. Edward plopped down beside me.

''Yes. It's frustrating sometimes though. You'll see after several decades of living with her.'' Edward said, a smile playing on his angelic lips. I let out a slight groan at the thought. Edward chuckled. Edward leaned over to plant a kiss on my lips. I gripped his shoulders, clutching him to me. Edward was just starting to lean in towards me when Alice suddenly burst into the room, making me and Edward both jump.

''Ok it's settled! We are leaving tomorrow! Eeek! I'm so excited! Bella! We need to pack!'' She said. I opened my mouth to protest, but she had already grabbed my hand and was dragging me up. I looked over at Edward, briefly looking like a kid who had just gotten his lolipop taken from him. It was cute. Then He started laughing again.

''Edward! You're so mean!'' I said as Alice drug me out of the room and down the hall to hers. I could still hear Edward laughing. Alice pulled me into her room and tossed me on her bed. She then began tossing bag after bag out of her closet. I gaped at how many there were. And at all the different sizes, shapes, and colors too.

''Ok. Grab a few bags so that you have enough to carry all your clothes in. Be sure to save some room for souveniers and extra clothes.'' She said, standing in a huge pile of bags.

''Alice, I would need one bag at the most. I don't have that much stuff.'' I said. Alice just looked at me, her eyes like daggers as they bore into me. I shrank back a little, then sighed again and got up, grabbing two bags. Alice smiled big and danced back to her closet.

''Ok, you can start packing.'' She said, waving a hand at me. I giggled as I left her room. After I'd closed her door I dashed at vampire speed back to mine and Edward's room. Edward was already done packing. He had two bags on his bed full and ready to go. I brushed my lips over his for a minute, then began packing my clothes and toiletries bag. I was done in less than five minutes. I could hear Alice banging things as she packed. I giggled again.

''She threatening to take you shopping?'' Edward asked, trying to fight a smile. I glared at him.

''Yeah...'' I barely mumbled. But he heard me. He chuckled.

''You are so funny, love.'' He said, walking over to me and folding his arms around me. I raised my arms to lay them on top of his. I closed my eyes and rolled my head onto his shoulder. He began to sing my lullaby. Then he started swaying from side to side. I smiled, as he continued to hum my lullaby into my ear. Then he grabbed my hips and turned me around to hold me in a waltzing position, picking me up onto his feet and began dancing slowly around our room, still humming my song. I kept my eyes closed as I laid my head against his chest.

''I love you...'' I whispered against his shirt.

''I love you, too...'' He whispered back. He had stopped and gripped my chin in his hand and pulled my face up to his, pressing his lips ever so lightly to mine. It had been a while since he'd kissed me like that. I believe I was still human the last time he had. I loved it though. I tippy toed to wrap my arms around his neck. He secured his arms around my waist, rubbing my right side slightly. I shuttered. His tongue flicked over my lips and I parted them to grant him access. Our mouths began moving in sync with one another's, Edward applying a bit more pressure. He then moved his still hand to the top of my back, his other still at my side. When we broke the kiss, he and I were both struggling for breath.

''God...You're so...Good...At that...'' I breathed. Edward smiled and kissed my forhead. I snuggled into his chest, his arms tightening around me. I felt so safe in his arms. Like no matter what hapened, those arms would always shield me from anything.

''Trust me...Love...You...Aren't bad...Yourself..'' He whispered, still trying to catch his breath as well. I smiled into his chest. He had rested his head on top of mine, and I could feel his lips turn up into a smile as well. Then we broke away from eachother once we could breathe again and walked over to the door.

''I wanna play some more Halo.'' I said. Edward chuckled and opened the door. We entwined our fingers together and headed downstairs. But everyone was there, talking.

''Ahh, there they are.'' Carlisle said. ''We were just disscussing going hunting tonight before the trip. We will need the energy.'' He said. I turned to Edward who was nodding in agreement.

''I was going to suggest that once we had gotten down here as a matter of fact.'' Edward said, his lips turning up into a slight smile. I looked back to Carlisle and nodded my head as well.

''That's a good idea. When are we going?'' I asked.

''Right now actually. I was just going to have Alice come and get you two.'' He said with a light chuckle. I smiled back, giggling a little. '' Go ahead and change your clothes and meet us back down here. We'll wait for you.'' He said. Edward and I nodded in unison and dashed up the stairs and were in his room in half a second. We were both dressed and ready in less than twenty seconds. We grabbed eachother's hand again and headed back downstairs. Once we had, we followed everyone out.

''Where are we going to go??'' I asked.

''Just a little ways past the trees. We will be hunting pure deer tonight. That means that we'll have to take down a few extra. They don't stay with you as long as the other animals do.'' Edward said. I giggled, nodding my head. Edward was right, we had only run a few feet into the trees when we came accross a fairly large herd of deer that were having what looked like a late night grazing party. I giggled to myself at my thought. Edward and Jasper had to take six deer down, and Alice, Rosalie, myself, and Esme took down four, but Emmett had to finish the last three that were left from the herd and had to go further to find some more. I giggled a bit as well as Alice. After taking forever, and taking down five more deer, Emmett returned. We regrouped and ran back to the house. I felt so energetic. I loved the feeling I got just after feeding. It left me so exhilarated. Just as the house came into sight, I started pumping my legs faster. Edward caught on quickly and began chasing me. He reached his hand out to grab my waist, but flicked my shirt instead. I let out a playful shriek and ran faster. Just when I thought I'd lost him, Alice side swiped me, knocking me off my feet and into a tree.

''Ha! Gotchya! You can't get away from me, dear little newborn.'' She growled playfully. I growled back and gripped her arms. Alice blinked in bewilderment, obviously I'd caught her off guard, and pushed her off me and onto the ground. We began wresling, rolling over and over in a circle, growling and snarling.

''Come on Alice! You can do it!'' Rosalie shouted.

''Come on Bella! You're stronger than this! Get her!'' Edward yelled, laughing.

''Go Bella!'' Emmett called.

''Alice! Go baby, go!'' Jasper hollered. We were still rolling around, our hands flying about trying to grab the other. Suddenly Alice had me pinned. I struggled to get out of her grip, but she was strong. I used my power to fling her off me, then jumped on top of her, getting her into an iron hold. I lowered my teeth to her neck, stopping just half an inch away.

''It seems that _I_ am the one who got _you_, dear little future seeing vampire.'' I growled. Alice smiled.

''I knew you could do it, Bella.'' Alice said as I got off her and reached my hand out for her. She took my hand and I pulled her up. Edward came over to me and chuckled.

''What?'' I asked. Edward eyed my clothes and I looked down. I was totally covered in mud and grass. I laughed and brushed myself off. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as I finished, then raised his hand to wipe some dirt off my cheek before pulling my face to his. He kissed me breifly, then took my hand and dashed back to the house with the others. Once we had gotten inside I made a mad dash for the Xbox 360 and grabbed the Halo 2 game and popped it in.

''Ha ha! I got you hooked! Let's play!'' Emmett boomed as he entered the living room.

''You're on!'' I said, smiling big. We had been playing for about three hours and Emmett had only won four games. He was getting pretty mad too. It was funny.

''Damn it Bella! I'm gonna get you! Just wait!'' He said through clenched teeth. I just giggled. After abot two more hours of defeat, he slammed his control on the floor, breaking it into pieces, and stalked out of the living room. Edward and Jasper had been watching, and they started laughing

''Wow. He is older than me, and yet he still acts like he's five.'' I laughed. Edward and Jasper laughed harder as they nodded thier heads in agreement. We all were laughing hysterically When Emmett's voice boomed around us.

''Fuck You! Go To Hell!!''He said. That made us laugh even harder, though I didn't know how that was possible. He cursed some more as we laughed. Then the bedroom door slammed, and Rosalie started yelling at him. We had just started to calm down when she pounced on him about acting like a child, which made us start in again. My sides were actually aching. If I could I would be crying right now, I was laughing so hard. Finally, after like ten minutes we started calming down. I was finally able to speak again.

''Wow. I love this. To think I would have missed out on this if I'd listened to Edward and not become a vampire. Eternity will definately be far from boring.'' I said, glancing over at Edward. His hand tightened a bit as he curled it into a ball. I looked at his face, but it was unreadable, so I probed into his head. I turned my head back to halo while I concentrated on his mind. His thoughts were speeding through his head so fast that I had a little trouble keeping up, but I managed.

_Damn it...She seems so happy, but...I really was against this. I wish she would have stayed human, regardless of the Volutri. We could have taken care...of...No...We needed Bella for that...But still...We could have managed somehow. I love her so much. To do this to her was bad. I would have chosen to stay human. No...I probably would have chosen this life to be with her as well...I _am_ a selfish creature. Damn it all to hell!! I'm so confused about this...Damn it!..._

I shook my head slightly and blinked a few times. His mind was a mess! It was like he was having a battle with himself. I tried to clear my head and concentrate on the game. After a few difficult minutes, I finally got enveloped with Master Chief Spartan 117 and his mission on destroying the Covenant. I played it pretty much the whole night. The sun was about thirty minutes from rising when I finished the game on heroic. I skipped normal and easy and went straight to the medium difficulty level. It had taken me a while, and alot of deaths, but I did it! I jumped up, holding the controller high above my head. Edward and Jasper jumped.

''I did it! I finished it! On _heroic_!'' I yelled. Edward smiled after a minute of getting his bearings he smiled his crooked smile. I melted.

''Good job love.'' He said, getting up and pulling me into his arms. I smiled as I hugged him back. Then Alice danced into the room.

''Congradulations Bella!'' She said, gliding over to me to plant a quick kiss on my cheek. I giggled as her lips tickled my cheek.

''Thank you.'' I said, smiling. I felt proud of myself. I had defeated the game. And it was kinda hard too! It was the perfect ending to a good day, and the best start to a great two week vacation.

_**A/N: Well?? Watchya Think?? I'll Update Again Soon. Prolly Tomorrow. Still Job Hunting...Lol!**_


	17. Vacation

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**A/N: Sorry It's Taking ME So Long To Update. Been Busy Lately Lol! So...Yeah...4,787 Hits! Hits... I'm Happy...Hee Hee...Lol! Thank You All To Those Who are Continuing To Read My Story. And To Those Who Aren't Liking It So Much, I'm Sorry. Lol! Can't Please Everyone...I Also Wanna Thank Bella's Long Lost Twin For Sticking With Me Since My First Story. I Know This Is Only My Second Story, But It Still Makes Me Happy. Lol! OK I'm Done Blubbering And Boring You Lol!**_

_**Bpov:**_

After we had finished celebrating my victory, we dispersed to go and get ready for the trip. Edward held my hand as we ran upstairs and to the bathroom. We hopped in the shower, staying in there for a while, the warm water feeling too good to get immediately out. After we had gotten out, dry, and dressed, we made sure we had everything we were going to need for our trip. Then Edward snapped his fingers.

''Oh! I Almost forgot!'' He said. He reached into his desk drawer and brought out a small box wrapped in some red wrapping paper. ''It's for you.'' He said, holding it out for me. I squinted at him.

''What is it?'' I asked, a little irritated that he'd bought me something. He just held his arm out, putting on a pouty face. He over exagerated puckering his lower lip out. I giggled and took the box. It was fairly light. I unwrapped it and stared at a small turquoise ipod shuffle.

''It's only a one gig ipod. I knew you wouldn't need, or want, one that held more that two hundred songs on it. That one holds two hundred to two hundred and fifty songs depending on their length. I already put in the songs I know you like. But there's still some space left if you have anything else you like that I didn't put on it.'' He said with a wide grin. He knew me all too well. I squinted my eyes again and playfully punched his arm.

''You didn't have to ya know...'' I mumbled. I opened the box and examined the tiny mp3 player. It was about a centimeter thick and about two inches long, no screen, a sliding button that controlled the _shuffle_ or _continuous play_ feature, another sliding one that served as the power button, the traditional ipod _ play, fasforward ,rewind, _and _pause_ buttons were on the front, and it had a clip in the back so that I could clip it to things like my shirt or purse strap and stuff. It was cute. The surface was textured, yet still smooth. And it was a pretty, almost _Sky Blue_, turquoise color. I marveled at it, truning it over in my hands. Edward chuckled.

''Do you like it?'' He asked, leaning his forhead against mine.

''Yes...But you really didn't need to. It's not necessary that I have an ipod.'' I said. Edward chuckled again.

''Silly Bella. You are my wife. And as such, you are to be given gifts at random. And you shall like it!'' He said playfully. I giggled, then sighed.

''Alright, Edward. You got me there.'' I said, taking the heaphones and plugging one into my ear. I switched it on and hit play. One of my favorite songs came on. I smiled and hummed along with the tune, nodding my head to the beat. Edward smiled too and leaned over to kiss me, then he pulled away.

''Come on love, let's go.'' He said, winding his arm around my waist. We grabbed our stuff and headed downstairs and put our things in Edward's car. We were taking the Volvo and the Mercedes. Alice, Edward, me and Jasper all went in the Volvo and Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle went in the Mercedes. We were going to have a our choice of a limo or town cars to drive us around for the next two weeks. It was going to be fantastic. We also were staying at a highly expensive hotel that had heated indoor _and_ outdoor pools. I couldn't wait. But I was going to need a swimsuit. And I could already see Alice dragging me all over London to find one too. I sighed as I got into the front passenger seat of the Volvo, and everyone else got in as well. After everybody was loaded up, we headed out for Seattle's airport. It was almost eight thirty and our flight left at eleven. I knew we would reach the airport before ten though. Edward then reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a connection reciever for my ipod and grabbed my ipod and plugged it in. Then he switched to a channel on his stereo and hit play on my ipod. The song I was listening to played through the car's speakers. I sighed and turned to Edward, raising an eyebrow. He just looked at me

''What?'' He asked, shrugging his shoulders. ''I use it for mine as well, calm down.'' He said smiling. I just rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. We had just passed the Seattle city limits, and sure enough, it wasn't even ten yet. After about ten more minutes, we were at the airport and were parking the cars. After we had gotten out and had our stuff, we headed inside to check our luggage and get our tickets. Of course, we were flying first class. After that we headed to the security lines. They weren't too long, but they were still backed up at least thirty minutes. Once we had passed through, we walked down to our gate just in time for boarding. We handed our tickets to a short, stubby woman that looked like she was at least fifty. She eyed all of us skeptically and let us pass. We walked down the ternminal to the plane and took our seats. Edward let me have the window seat and he took the isle seat. I turned and closed the shutter and buckled myself in, even though I really didn't need to. Edward did the same, then lifted the arm rest so I could lean on his shoulder. Alice and Jasper sat behind us, Emmett and Rosalie to our right, and Esme and Carlisle were behind them.

''Eeeek! I _so_ Can't wait! ohmygodwearegonnahavesomuchfunBellajustyouwait!!'' Alice shrieked, running her words together. I laughed as I put my right hand on my forhead, my head shaking a little.

''Jeesh Alice! Calm down a little!'' I said. She kicked the back of my chair. ''Hey!!'' I said. She just laughed and started jabbering at Jasper. I turned back to Edward.

''I love you.'' He whispered. I smiled as I brushed my lips across his.

''I love you too.'' I breathed, my lips moving on his as I spoke. His breath hitched a little. I giggled and pulled away. He looked like the kid whose lolipop got stolen again. I laughed. ''You're so cute when you make that face!'' I said. He just scowled and turned away from me. ''Aw! Come on...Don't be like that! I was only playing. But you do look cute like that though. It's adorable.'' I said, giggling a little as I talked. Then I rested my head against his shoulder as the 'fasten seat belts' sign flashed on. I sat up straight as the flight attendant started her usual presentation of what to do in an emergency. After she was done the captain's voice came on over the speakers.

''Hello, this is your captain for today. We have just been cleared for take off. Please stay in your seats until the 'fasten seat belt' sign has been turned off. We will be having a smooth ride today. Thank you for choosing American Eagle airlines.'' He said. Then the plane started to move. I loved take offs, but landings were quite bumpy. I settled into my seat and prepared for the long flight we had ahead of us. We were to change planes in Colorado, then in New York before we were on a non stop flight to London. Once we had gotten on the flight to London, I could finally relax and cuddle up with Edward. We had decided to sit in the back of first class, and away from everyone else. Edward wanted some privacy, which I didn't object to. Once we were in the air, Edward's lips were on mine. I unbuckled my seatbelt. It was annoying me and besides, I really didn't need it anyways. I crushed my lips onto his, opening my mouth so our tongues could dance with eachother. He began moving his lips with mine as we deepened the kiss. Edward's left hand was gliding along my right side as he moved to my neck. His tongue flicked over a sensitive part on my neck and my breath hitched a little. He was driving me crazy. I tangled my hands in his hair and brought his face back to mine. We pretty much made out for almost an hour, and I had long since stopped breathing. We broke the kiss when one of the flight attendants cleared her throat

''Ahem...Would either of you like anything to drink?'' She asked, irritated. I started giggling as Edward turned to her.

''I'm sorry maam, we are doing alright for now. Thank you though.'' Edward said, smoldering his eyes into her. Her expression changed immediately. I stopped giggling and glared at the woman who was now ignoring me.

''A-Alright then, enjoy the flight. If there's anything else I can get for you please let me know.'' She said with a flirty smile. I noticed that she was only speaking to Edward. I growled under my breath and Edward chuckled as the flight attendant left. Then Edward turned to me and I quickly crushed my lips to his, then pulled away almost as fast.

''And you say _my_ jealousy is bad.'' He said shaking his head and chuckling. He then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and pulled my ipod out and fished around until my lullaby came on and put a headphone in my right ear. Edward grabbed the other one and hummed along to the tune as we cuddled up for the rest of the flight.

I popped up the shutter of the window and peered out to see where we were. I could see a city below us now and Edward's voice startled me.

''That's London. We're landing in a few.'' He said, entwining his fingers with mine. I hated landings. I braced myself as the plane lowered and then thudded along the runway, jostling me in my seat. Edward laughed.

''Still clumsy.'' He said as I turned to give him a face, but instead he gripped my face in his hands and kissed me breifly. Then after we had stopped fully we got our things and exited the plane. The airport was huge! I gaped around me at all the shops, gates, and people. Edward chuckled at me as I continued to stare. He still held my hand and I turned to him smiling. Then Edward let out a low growl. I quickly probed his mind.

_What is it? _I thought to him.

_It's nothing love. _He replied dryly. I didn't buy it.

_Edward..._I warned. I heard him sigh.

_A guy was checking you out. _He said, I rolled my eyes dramatically but smiled. Then Alice was babbling at 90 miles an hour.

''Ohmygodilovethisplace!Wearegonnahavesooooooomychfun!Weareweare!!'' She rambled. I sighed as I shook my head. After we made our way through the airport, we arrived outside and there was a huge black, sleek looking limo. My eyes bulged as Edward led me to it. He held the door open for me.

''After you.'' He said, waving his hand to the door. I giggled as he guided me inside and climbed in after me. After we all had sat down, Carlisle told the driver where our hotel was and we bagan to move. I stared out the windows at all the sights. Then after a few minutes we stopped and we got out. I swear my eyes would have litterally popped out of my skull if they could have. The hotel was _huge!_ It was at least fifteen stories high. And each room looked like a suite. I just gaped at it and let my head roll back as I looked all the way up. Then Edward took my hand.

''Come on love. We need to check in.'' He said. We walked inside and it was beautiful! It was indescribable. But so gorgeous. There was a bansister that had deep wooden railings and steps. There was an elegant red carpet that flowed down the middled of it too. It was beautiful. We got our room keys, one for the boys and one for the girls. They were next door to eachother too with a connecting door between them. The room itself was about the size of two of Edward's rooms. And there was only one bed, but we wouldn't be using it though, of course. It was already night so we would start sightseeing tomorrow. For tonight, we were going to go out to a club to dance. So all of us separated to our rooms and started getting ready. Alice, of course, was having too much fun dressing me up. She straightened my hair litterally paper straight. It was soft and shiny too. My hair has never looked like that before. I kinda liked it. She then did my eyes the same way she did them for my wedding. Smokey. I put a little lip gloss on and then turned to Alice who was tossing clothes out of her bag. Then she asked Rosalie for a specific shirt that she was confident in the fact that Edward would drop dead seeing me in it. I sighed as she danced back over to me.

''Here, try this on.'' She said, handing me a shirt. No, it was a piece of fabric, held together by a bunch of strings!

''Alice! I can't wear this! I don't have the body for-'' I stuttered when Alice interrupted me.

''You really don't see yourself clearly. After your change, your figure is twice as noticable. You are smaller now too. Like Rosalie.'' She said, gesturing to my version of the epitomy of beauty.

''Oh, yeah right...Sure sure.'' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Alice growled.

''Just put it on...'' She hissed. I didn't say another word as I struggled to get the skimpy thing on. After about five minutes of struggling, Alice came over and helped me. After it was on, it totally changed. The fabric was low cut, and hung slightly loose around my curves, tapering down just below my belly button. It was the color blue that Edward liked on me, only this one was shimmery. The strings went around my neck like a haltar, then did a bunch of criss crossing on my back. I kinda liked it actually.

''Ok, now go put on a pair of jeans that I bought for you the other day. They will look really nice with that.'' She said, waving her hand towards my bags. I walked over and pulled out the tight pair she'd gotten for me and slipped them on. Then I put my converse on. Just then we heard a knock on the door.

''Hey girls, you almost ready?'' Carlisle said.

''Almost!'' Rosalie called from the bathroom. Carlisle chuckled as he went back to their room. Just then Rosalie came out of the bathroom. She looked amazing! Her golden hair was also straight, her lips a juicy red color, and her eyes were smokey as well. She was wearing a very tight, form fitting dress that stopped around her upper thigh area and it was black, and she wore knee-high boots that were black as well. They each had a buckle that ran around the top too. ''What??'' She asked. I didn't realize that I was staring.

''N-nothing. Sorry Rosalie.'' I muttered, averting my gaze. She just shrugged as walked over to Alice. Alice was wearing a tight dress as well, only hers was pink and she wore high heels that had a little heart cut out on the side of them. Esme was wearing a sleek, long black dress that touched the floor, and had a low back. She wore heels as well, and her hair was pulled up into an elegant knot. She looked so sophisticated, yet sexy all at once.

''Ok boys! We're ready!'' Alice shrieked, bouncing up and down. She opened the joining door between our rooms and the guys all gasped. Emmett looked like a puppy dog who was just given his favorite treat. I swear that I saw him drooling. I giggled. I looked over at Jasper and could feel naughty waves emanating from him. I giggled again as my eyes met with Edward's. They were wide, his mouth dropped slightly. His wide eyes appraised my appearence, raising an eyebrow as he did.

''Do you like it? Alice made me wear it.'' I said a little embarrassed. I twirled slowly to give him the full view. His breath hitched as I turned so that my back was to him. I turned back around and his eyes were smoldering. Black with passion and lust. I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck, tippy toeing so that my lips were at his ear. ''I think Edward likes what he sees. Don't you?'' I whispered seductively. He shivered as his breath hitched again. I kissed him just below his ear, then moved my lips toward his. I stopped on his lips and licked mine against his. He shivered again, his arms hanging limply at his sides. ''You didn't answer me. I asked you if you liked what you see.'' I whispered playfully, yet still seductively against his lips. He opened his mouth and took a breath before crushing his lips to mine.

''Oh god...Get a room you two!'' Emmett called. Right then an idea hit me. I grabbed Edward around his waist and drug him into the girls' room, never breaking the kiss. Emmett's laugh boomed around us. ''Ok...Well..That works.'' He said between laughes. After a few minutes Edward and I broke our kiss, breathing heavily.

''I...Still...Can't get...Used...To that...''I said as I gasped for air, kneeling over my knees and placing my hands on each one. Edward smiled my favorite grin.

''I'm glad...You haven't...''He said breathlessly. I looked up at him, smiling too. Then I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a very nice fitting pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of dress shoes. His hair was messy, the way I liked it.

''Hey! You two love birds! We're leaving!'' Alice chimed. I giggled as Edward came over to me and slid his hand in mine.

''Come on love, let's go.'' He said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. This was going to be an interesting night.

_**A/N: Hee Hee...Hope You All Are Enjoying! It's Gonna Get Fun Here Pretty Soon!**_


	18. Goin' Out

_**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**Bpov:**_

London looked so pretty at night. It kinda reminded me of Pheonix, the way the lights shone. We had been driving for about ten minutes when we suddenly came to a stop.

''Alright, here ya go. You kids be safe now. I'll come pick ya up when you're out.'' The driver said. He sounded odd, probably because of his accent. I giggled a little as we stepped out. I sighed. This was the part I had been dreading. Dancing. I was never good at it when I was human, I just hoped that I was ok now that I was a vampire. Edward chuckled.

''Bella, please. Your dancing will be just fine.'' He said. I turned my head at vampire speed to stare at him, furrowing my eyebrows. He just tapped my temple. '' You were channeling your thoughts to me, love.'' Edward said with a chuckle and a big grin. ''It's ok though, I like being able to hear them from time to time.'' He said. I glared at him before giving him a light, playful shove on his arm. He shoved me a little too, then we started laughing as we held hands to go into the club. Or 'pub', as the british called it.

Once we were inside, I gaped at its interior. I had always heard of people referring clubs to 'Apolstered sewers', but I didn't know why. It looked like so much fun! There were all sorts of colored lights flashing and people dancing everywhere. I take it back, they didn't look like they were dancing, they looked like they were doing...well...you know...My mouth dropped a little.

''Ohmygod!Dancingwillbesomuchfun!ComeonBellalet'sgo!'' Alice squealed, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dance floor.

''Oh my god! Alice! Wait! You call_ that_ dancing?! It's like they are all...having...I-I can't do this!'' I yelled over the booming music.

''Oh please Bella! Have some fun! And this _is_ dancing. It's just not something you're used to yet.'' She replied. She gave me a look that told me to not argue with her, so I gave in. I let her pull me until we were right smack dab in the middle of the dance floor, and I was being squished by people around me. ''If you would just move your hips and body to the tempo that everyone else is, you wouldn't be getting jostled around like that.'' Alice said. I sighed and looked at the way Alice was dancing. I began to mimick her movements and soon, I was 'dancing' too.

''Ok, I gotta admit that this is fun. You happy now?'' I said to Alice. She beamed as she nodded her head. It really was fun. Wow. I was dancing. Who knew?! I was having so much fun that I didn't see Alice slip away to go find Jasper. I turned in a circle to try to find her but it was useless. I just shrugged, the high the dancing was giving ,e kept me moving with the beat. Then a pair of arms snaked around my waist. Thinking it was Edward, I smiled as I turned around. But instead of Edward, I was eye to eye with a young teenager who was thrusting his hips akwardly to the beat of the music. He gripped my waist and pulled me closer to him.

''Let go of me.'' I warned.

''Oh come on love. It's just dancing.'' He said. His voice sounded nasal and high pitched for a guy. He also had acne and glasses. He was about the same hieght as me too, only he was a bit chunkier. ''Besides, you know you like it.'' he said, grinding his hips into the front of my jeans, giving me a nasty feeling. I shuttered, disgusted.

''No, I don't. Last chance, _let. Me. Go._'' I said, separating the words and speaking loudly so that he could hear them. He just tighted his grip. I was getting really annoyed now. I grabbed one of his arms and twisted it until he let me go, breaking it at the wrist as I did.

''Bloddy hell! You bitch!'' He yelled. He back-handed my cheek with his good hand, but I barely felt it. I punched him square in the face and broke his nose, causing blood to pour from it. He screamed and ran off the floor. I growled as I followed him, using him as a guide off the floor so that I could get some fresh air. He was dripping blood everywhere and whimpering pathetically. He finally dashed into the Men's restroom.

I was holding my breath so that I didn't have to smell the nasty stench of his blood. I darted for the Women's restroom and barged in, slamming a stall door as I bareled over to the handicap stall and locked myself in it. I sank to the floor, my fists in tight balls.

I was growling harshly, completely enraged. I couldn't believe myself! I couldn't believe my childish behavior, I was more mad at myself for acting this way than anything. I was never a violent person, but I could see and hear his thoughts and what he wanted to do to me. It made me really mad. I just couldn't believe some people and their sick, twisted ways of thinking. Just then Alice was knocking on the stall door.

''Bella? I saw what happened, open the door.'' She said calmly. I shook my head a couple of times and unlacthed the door. Alice pushed it open and gripped my arm. ''Bella! You can never do that again! At least not in public like that!'' She hissed quietly. ''Hoever, I can completely understand why you did it.'' She added after a short pause. I nodded my head slightly and she let me go.

''I...I'm sorry, Alice. I really don't know what came over me. After I saw and heard his thoughts, I...'' I said, trailing off at the end. She held up a hand.

''It's ok Bella, in this instance, you were justified in what happened. All I'm saying is that you need to be careful that you do not go overboard with it. If you had gone any further, you would have given us away. Lucky for us, most of the people in here are high off either extasy, acid, heroine, crystal meth or coke. I swear, people have no self preservation what so ever. They just throw their lives away so crudely. Makes me mad sometimes.'' She ranted. I had to agree with her though. I really didn't understand people and their abnormal facination to want to kill themselves faster. I just shrugged my shoulders.

''Well, let's get back out there. Edward is itching to get you on the dance floor.'' Alice chimed. I sighed slightly, but a smile was playing on my lips. I was excited to see how Edward danced like this, but I was also a bit nervous. I didn't know how to dance in this way, or any way for that matter. I had barely been able to call what I did earlier dancing before my episode. My stomach flipped over as he and the others came into view. Just then Edward's arms were around my waist. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped my lips. I twisted in his arms until our lips met and kissed him briefly.

''Well...Hi...To you...Too...'' Edward breathed between my kisses. I smiled against his lips and pulled away. His golden topaz eyes smoldered into me and I soon had forgotten to breathe. I know I don't need to breathe anymore, but it was kind of akward, not breathing. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

''Hey there.'' I said, trying to smolder him back. It must have worked because a puppy-dog-like expression played across his face for a moment. I giggled and Edward smiled.

''Come on, we're dancing.'' He said, already leading me towards the dance floor.

''Edward wait-'' I tried to say when Edward suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowd and swung me around so that my back was pressed to his chest. He hugged my form to his until we were crushing our bodies together. He moved his hips in rythm with the song that was playing, causing my hips to move in response with his. He placed one of his hands on my upper thigh and the other around my waist.

He bent his head down to the nape of my neck and kissed it gently. I shivered as we continued to dance. I have to admit that I felt a bit embarassed. Nobody other than Edward had ever seen me move my body in that way. I closed my eyes and turned around so that my forhead touched Edward's. We were breathing harder as we continued to move with the beat. After a while we got tired of dancing and re-grouped and headed back to the hotel. I had to admit, it was a good night.

After we had arrived at the hotel, we separated to our rooms and got into more comfortable clothes. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and threw on some shorts and a t shirt. I washed the makeup off my face and headed back into the room. Alice was wearing a dainty pink night gown that fell just above her knees. Rosalie was wearing a pair of light blue sweat pants and a cute t shirt that had a picture of a rubber ducky on it. Her pants had the same duck scattered all over them.

''We are going over to the boy's room to play Phase Ten, you in?'' Rosalie said, turning to me.

''I'm in, but, I don't know how to play.'' I said.

''We'll explain it to you.'' She said, waving her hand for me to folow her. I walked into the boy's room and headed over to the bed where everyone was gathering. I plopped down next to Edward and listened to Carlisle as he explained the rules.

''Ok. Here's how to play. Look at your white Phase card I have given you. It has ten phases on it. A set of something means all the cards have to be the same. Like a set of three tens. A run is when you have the numbers in order like 1,2,3,4, etc.'' He said, gesturing to the phase cards. After he'd explained the rules, we began to play. I lost a few rounds before I got the hang of it. Before long, I was beating everyone.

''Beginner's luck...'' Emmett said, sulking after I won the game. I just laughed.

''Ha ha! Don't be a sore loser! Come on! It's only a game!'' I said, giggling. He just gave me a look and stormed out of the room and into the hall way. I was still giggling as I turned to Edward, who had wrapped his arms around my waist.

''I love you, Bella. You have no idea how much.'' Edward whispered. I closed my eyes as I smiled. I loved it when he said 'I love you'. It just felt...right.

''I love you too Edward. You know what not having you in my life does to me.'' I whispered back. I saw Edward flinch a bit as I said the last statement. I immediately felt bad.

''I...I'm sorry...'' I managed. Edward just shook his head.

''No love, _I_ am sorry. I honestly thought it was better for you. I can't tell you how much I know that I was wrong. I am so very sorry for that...'' He trailed off. Sorrow enveloped his voice, causing it to break towards the end. He leaned his head forward until his forhead was pressing against mine. I clutched his shirt and buried my face in his chest.

''I understand now, why you did it. But my god, did it hurt. I'm just glad that we're still together, and we are happier than we have ever been. I love you. I never stopped loving you. You have no idea how happy it made me to know that you still wanted me.'' I said against his perfect, marble chest. He tightened his grip around me and I lifted my head so that I could see his face. He looked like he was going to cry, even though I knew that it wasn't possible.

I gazed into his eyes for a moment, then tip toed up to brush my lips against his. Edward let out a slight whimper as he kissed me back. This had to have been the kiss of all kisses. There was so much love and passion behind it that if I were still human, I would have passed out already. My head whirled as we deepened the kiss, opening our mouths to taste eachother. This, was the most perfect ending to a great day. I couldn't wait until we started sight seeing tomorrow.

''Would you like to go swimming love?'' Edward said, breaking the kiss. I made a face, glaring at him.

''Swimming? You interrupt a perfect kiss like that for _swimming_?!'' I complained. Edward chuckled and bent his head to kiss me again. I smiled against his lips as we continued to kiss. Then Emmett made a gagging sound.

''Eww! Ok seriously! Get a room! You two swimming with us or not?'' He bellowed. I giggled as we ended the kiss and we turned to face Emmett, but it was Edward who spoke.

''Yes, yes. We'll be down in a minute. You may leave without us if you want to go that badly.'' Edward said, chuckling. Emmett gave us an exasperated look and turned to the door.

''They wanna make out for a while so we're leaving with out them.'' He said. I heard everyone laugh as Emmett closed the door. Before I knew it Edward's lips were on mine again. I tangled my fingers in his hair as we moved towards the bed. Edward picked me up and tossed me on the bed, jumping on top of me right as I landed. I giggled as we continued to kiss. Edward ran his hands over my body, planting kisses after his touch. I shivered.

He moved his lips back up to mine and we continued to make out for what seemed like forever. He had never done this before, and I was liking it. After a while, Edward broke the kiss, both of us breathing hard.

''God I love the way you kiss me.'' He whispered roughly. He let out a small growl after he finished his sentance. I shivered at the sound.

''You're not bad yourself ya know.'' I huffed. ''We gonna meet everyone?'' I asked. Edward chuckled and nodded as he sat up, pulling me with him. Just then I realized something.

''Crap! I don't have a swimsuit!'' I said. Edward chuckled and dug into his bag and brought out a black tank top undershirt and a pair of black and blue trunks.

''Here, you can use this for now. Alice wanted to take you shopping tomorrow.'' He said with a chuckle. I sighed. I took the clothes and put them on. Edward had put on another pair of trunks that were black and white. His bare chest looked amazing. I ran my fingers over his perfection, marveling. Edward stroked my cheek with one of his hands. He bent down and kissed me briefly, then pulled away and grabbed two towels.

''Let's go love.'' He said. I took his hand and we left the room and headed down to the outdoor pool.

_**A/N: I Know It's Short, But I Needed To Update. I Was Outta Town. Lol! Sorry About That! I'll Have More For Ya Soon! **_


	19. Complications

_**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**Bpov:**_

We walked down the hall to the elevator and got in. We were on the highest floor and the pool was on the lowest level. The elevator came to a stop on the 3'rd floor and a young couple came in. They both stared at me and Edward as they entered, then quickly turned around. I supressed a giggle. Once we had gotten off the elevator we walked down a hallway to a set of doors. Edward opened and held the door for me and closed it behind us.

''Finally! Geez!'' Emmett roared from the deep end of the pool. I rolled my eyes.

''I saw that!'' He bellowed. I started laughing as Edward and I made our way to two empty chairs and put our stuff in them. Then Edward grabbed me around my waist and threw me in the pool. Edward started laughing and I screamed as I flew, then a whole bunch of pool water entered my mouth. I shot up to the surface and spit it out.

''Darn it Edward! I'm gonna get you for that!'' I yelled, trying to sound menacing. Edward only laughed harder. I growled and dove under, but before I could get any farther, I was scooped up into a tight bear hold.

''Ha ha! This is for making us wait for you!'' Emmett said, then picked me up high and tossed me into the deepest part of the pool. I felt like a huge beach ball being thrown about. Once I hit the water I curled up into a ball, then bumped the side of the pool and sprang off of it. I shot through the water like a torpedo and ran right into Emmett's stomach.

'Oof!'' Emmett grunted as he fell backwards into the water. I surfaced and began laughing. Emmett had the most confused expression on his face. It was priceless. I laughed so hard my sides would have been aching if I were human. Then I felt a hand on my head, then it pushed me under. I turned around and grabbed whoever it was by the waist and pulled them down. It was Alice. I stopped breathing so I could stay under longer. She did the same and darted after me. I smiled and used my power to push her back and shot for the shallow end.

I couldn't believe the speed I had now. I was in the shallow end in litterally three seconds. I shot up and spotted Alice in the deep end.

''Ha! Gotchya!'' I called. she just laughed.

''I'll Get you, you'll see.'' She warned. I laughed and dove under. I was just swimming around when I saw Edward get in. I had an idea. I held my breath and moved under water towards his legs. I reached out and grabbed them, pulling them out from under him. I let go of his legs the moment he got pulled under and swam to the shallow end. Edward was right begind me. I jumped up and squealed as he tried to get my feet. I jumped over him and darted underwater again and swam to the deep end and surfaced.

''You can't catch me Edw-'' I started to say when I was suddenly pulled under. I opened my eyes and held my breath so see who had gotten me when Edward's lips were suddenly on mine. It felt amazing. Our mouths moved in sync with eachother's and the water around us seemed to pulse. We started twirling, still submerged. Then we slowly made our way up, still kissing. Edward broke the kiss the moment we surfaced.

''That was...indescribable.'' I sputtered, trying to catch my breath. My head was whirling and I had to blink a few times and shake my head. Edward smiled my favorite smile.

''I have always wanted to do that with a girl.'' He breathed. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

''Hello?! Lovebirds! I said we're going back up to the rooms!'' Jasper said from the doorway. Edward and I kissed eachother briefly and got out and dried off before heading inside. Once we had separated to our rooms, we all took turns taking a shower. I said I'd go last, because I wanted to take my time. Once I had gotten under the hot water, I sighed in relief and sank to the bottom of the tub.

I let the water hit me for quite a while before groaning in realization that I needed to get out. I slowly pulled myself up and shampooed and conditioned my hair. I used a little body wash on my body before finishing the shower. I inhaled deeply and reached for a towel and dried off.

''Darn!'' I whispered. I'd left my clothes in my bag. I quickly dashed out of the bathroom and fished around my bag for something to wear. I decided on a grey spagetti strapped shirt that hugged my frame. It had pretty white lace trimming the collar area and the hem of the tank as well as the straps. It also had a built in bra. It was pretty, a favorite of mine. I also grabbed a pair of snug black sweat pants and a pair of pink panties and dashed back to the bathroom.

Once I'd gotten dressed I combed the tangles out of my hair and patted it dry. Then I braided it into two braids, one on either side of my head and went out to lay across the bed. I sprawled out and sighed. I was completely relaxed. It felt nice. We no longer had the Volturi to worry about, and I wasn't so easily killed now. It was a tremendous burden that had been lifted. I felt a hundred pounds lighter. I felt free. I could stay in Forks, still possibly get to see my father on occasion, and still got to be friends with Jake, and yet I still have Edward by my side.

It was like I won no matter which way I looked at it. I smiled to myself at the thought. For once in my life things were..._perfect_. Actually perfect. I smiled again, wanting to just cry out at how happy I felt.

''Good lord Bella! What in the world are you so happy about?!'' Jasper called from their room. He sounded extremely overwhelmed. I started laughing.

''Nothing Japser. Really. Just thinking about something.'' I called back. I could feel that he was feeling thouroughly confused. I giggled. I was so busy giggling and being absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized Alice was having a vision until I started seeing what she was seeing. My power had tapped me in to her vision and I hadn't realized it.

All I saw was blackness. Then I heard an earsplitting scream come form a young man. My eyes darted left and right to try to see who it was, then I saw two eyes glowing green open and the vision ended. I opened my eyes, gasping for breath. I felt something against my palm and turned to see Edward staring at me in horror.

''Bella? Bella! Bella, baby, what happened?!'' His frantic voice rang in my head. Then I heard Jasper calling Alice's name.

''Alice! Alice!'' He said, shaking her shoulder. I got up and dashed over to them. I looked at Alice's face. She looked like she was having a vision, only she hadn't woken up. I tried to see what she was seeing but I couldn't.

''She might be comatose. Quick, get her on the bed! But be gentle!'' Carlisle said, holding his medic bag. Jasper nodded and gently picked Alice up and ran at vampire speed to the bed. After he'd laid her down, Carlisle stepped in and began to analyze her. Just then Alice's eyes and mouth opened and she arched her back and let out an ear piercing scream. Then her body collapsed and fell limp.

''Alice!'' Jasper called. Carlisle held up a hand.

''Hold on.'' He said to Jasper. Jasper was tense, but he pulled back. I turned my head to Alice. She was gripping her head and writhing in pain. I could feel her pain emanating from her. I tried to send her calming and soothing waves. Jasper caught on and did the same. I concentrated on her pain and did what I could to subside it. It seemed to be working. Alice was still holding her head only she was still now and gasping for air.

''Alice? Are you alright?'' Carlisle asked, placing a hand on her arm. Alice just nodded her head slightly, but continued to gasp. Jasper was at her side in an instant. He kissed her forhead and sent her calming and soothing waves at her. He also sent love waves to her. I felt it was a private moment so I turned and left them, as did everybody else. we all piled into the boy's room and began discussing what had happened, starting with me.

''What all did you see Bella?'' Edward asked, turning to me.

''I didn't see anything, I only heard a young man screaming in pain, then a pair of green eyes that glowed opened and that's when I came to.'' I said. Everyone hummed and hawed for a minute, then Carlisle spoke.

''Could you see what Alice saw?'' He asked. I shook my head and he scratched his chin. ''Hmmm...'' Was all he said. Just then Alice and Jasper came in. Alice was leaning on Jasper and smiling weakly.

''I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just couldn't get myself to come to. I got locked in the vision state.'' She explained. We all nodded our heads in realization. Then I thought of something.

''What all did you see Alice?'' I asked. She turned to me, her expression pained.

''Everything is playing through my head all at once. Let me calm down and I'll speak with you. It is important though. So please, give me a minute.'' She said, pausing a couple of times to take a breath. I nodded as they made their way to the bed. She laid down and closed her eyes for almost an hour before she opened them and sat up.

''There. I think I'm ok now. Bella, I need to talk to you.'' She said, getting up and walking over to me and grabbing my wrist. We walked into the girl's room and she shut the door and walked the furthest away from it as she could.

''Ok. I need to talk to you about something. Something bad. How much of the vision did you see?'' She asked. I told her and she contemplated for a minute.

''Ok. After that, the boy with the green eyes' surroundings comes into view, but he are in the shadows. Bella, I can see that your powers will be very useful in the future. Something is coming Bella. Something that will determine our futures, and you will hold all of our lives in your hands, and it will be up to you to save us all. There will be a cost to this as well. A huge cost. Some one _will_ die, Bella. But I can't see who it is yet.'' Alice said, her eyes burning into me. I just stared at her, taking in all that she had just said.

''Me? Why me?'' I stuttered. Alice just shrugged.

''I don't know.'' She whispered. She sounded honest. Just then I heard a strange voice in my head. It echoed and whispered and I had trouble making out what it said. It was a guy, I could tell that much. It was as if he were speaking another language. I got up, following the sound. Alice faded away, as did everything in the room. All I could concentrate on was the strange voice.

_**Apov:**_

''Bella?! Bella!'' I called after her. But she ignored me as she walked over to the door and began to unlatch it. I dashed over to her at vampire speed and pushed her away from the door. She looked at me with hazy eyes. Her whole face was clouded, empty of emotion.

''I have to find him.'' Bella mumbled. '' I have to find where he is calling me from.'' She whispered. Just then Edward and the others were bursting on the room.

_**Edpov:**_

I saw Bella making her way towards the door to the hallway of the hotel. She moved strangely though. I ran to her and spun her around and saw her blank expression. Her eyes were clouded over. Like she was having a vision or something. Only she seemed coherent. And she was talking. She kept saying something about finding someone.

''Bella! Where are you gojng? What's wrong?!'' I asked her. She just blinked once and stared at me blankly. Then she twisted out of my grip and shoved me out of her way. ''Bella?'' I asked.

''I have to find where he is, and you all are keeping me from knowing.'' Was all she said as she dashed at vampire speed out the door. Not good.

''Edward! She doesn't know what she's doing! there are some vampires here with strong abilities and they have control of her mind. She is capable of anything right now!'' Alice said.

''What did you see Alice?'' I asked, turning to her.

''It's time. The prophecy has begun. We have to hurry and follow her to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone or give us away.'' Alice said. I nodded once and she, I, and everyone dashed out of the hotel room.

''We need to call Jacob and Sam. They play a big role in this as well.'' Alice said, already dialing Jacob's number. I growled lowly and she hissed at me. I rolled my eyes.

''Hello Jacob? This is Alice. We have a problem.'' She said into the reciever. She then began the whole story and the prophecy. I listened for Jacob's reply. ''Yes, I understand. I will have tickets for all of you.'' Alice said.

''Ok. We're on our way.'' Jacob said from the other end. Then Alice called the London airport and ordered the tickets. Then she clamped the phone shut.

''God, I was hoping it wouldn't happen so soon.'' I said.

''Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be ok.'' She said. I noticed the sacrifice behind what she said. I knew she didn't completely know, seeing as how the mongrels would be involved. But I clung to that small shred of hope with every fiber of my being.

We were following Bella's scent, and I could tell we were almost to her. Her scent was hitting me full force, as if we had re-wound time back to her first day in Forks. Just then I saw her, she was still running, though we didn't know where she was going. I darted after her, pumping my legs as fast as they would go. In a matter of seconds I was right behind her.

I reached for her when she suddenly spun around, her eyes glowing red. She let out a hiss and jumped at me. I moved to the side, causing her to barely miss me. She thudded on the ground, rolled over and jumped up again.

''Bella! It's me, Edward! Please, stop!'' I begged, but I could tell she couldn't hear me. She lunged at me again, her arms stretched out. I gripped her arms as hard as I could, holding her out in front of me. She started snarling and growling and began pulling violently. Then she began snapping her teeth at my hands, nipping a few of my fingers. I winced a little as I continued to hold her arms with all my strength. It was very hard to do though. She was much stronger than I'd expected. Too strong.

_''Edward, look up on top of the building to your right! That's who is controlling her!''_ Alice's voice rang in my head. My eyes darted up and sure enough, there was a vampire on the roof. They saw me and dashed away. I would deal with them later. I turned back to Bella who had stopped thrashing. She looked at me with a horrified expression, her eyes a dark butterscotch now.

''E-Edward??'' She choked out as she began to dry sob. I pulled her to me and held her tightly.

''It's ok love, it's ok.'' I said. She shook her head.

''I couldn't control my body. I tried to stop but...I...'' She managed. She shifted and grabbed my hands. ''I...I'm so sorry Edward...'' She said, kissing each wound lightly.

''Bella, it's ok. Really. I'm just glad you're-'' I started to say as I looked up at her when she suddenly growled and pushed out of my arms. Her eyes had turned red again. I immediately smelled another vampire. I gazed around switfly but couldn't see anything. Just then Alice and the others dashed up behind me.

''No! I thought she was ok! Bella!!'' Alice said, reraching a hand out to her. Bella growled as she turned to Alice. She hunched over and lunged at her. But Alice had seen it coming and stepped out fo the way just in time. Bella flew by her and almost fell again, but she held herself up and dashed back to Alice. She hit Alice full force, sending a loud crack radiating through the empty street.

''Bella! Stop it!'' Alice yelled as she hit the ground with another loud crash. Bella had Alice pinned down, snapping her teeth and clawing at Alice's throat. Alice managed to hold Bella up just inches away from her face.

''Bella!'' Alice yelled again. Bella only fought harder. I was about to grab Bella when Alice threw her a few feet away so she could get up.

''Bella quit screwing around!'' Rosalie called. Bella turned to her, her face livid.

''Don't tell me what to do you prissy little Barbie doll!'' Bella spat. Her voice sounded odd, way deeper than her normal voice. Almost boyish.

''How dare you, you fucking bitch!'' Rosalie growled, lunging at Bella.

''Rose wait! She can't control what she does and says!'' I said, but Rosalie had already pounced on Bella. They were rolling around on the ground growling and snarling. I turned to Emmett, giving him an exhasperated look. He laughed and walked over to Bella and Rosalie and grabbed Rose. She was kicking and screaming now.

''Put me down! Damn it Emmett! I'm gonna teach that bitch a thing or two! LET GO!!'' She hissed. Emmett just laughed, the sound booming all around us. I turned back to Bella who was now dashing off.

''Bella!'' I yelled as I darted after her. Everyone else followed us, Emmett still carrying a fussy Rosalie. We ran for what seemed like hours when we suddenly came across a forest. Bella ran into the trees with me right behind her and everyone else behind me. Before long we came to a huge clearing, and Bella had stopped in front of a group of seven to ten vampires.

They all had red eyes, but I could tell that the one Bella had stopped in front of was the one behind it all. He was tall and gaunt and had deep circles under his eyes. He also had waist-long white hair and a weathered face and blood red eyes. Bella walked up beside the leader and turned around. Her face was blank again. Then the leader spoke.

''Welcome everyone. I'm so pleased that you could make it. My name is Damian.'' He said. I immediately recognized the voice from when Bella spoke earlier. I let out a low growl. Damian held up a hand.

''Now now, I will not tolerate such behavior. If I were you, I wouldn't do that.'' He said, handing Bella a knife. She took it without question and slashed a huge gash on her arm. I winced. ''You see? I have complete control over her.'' He said, holding his hand out to his side. She automatically gave him the knife and looked back at me. I would have cried if I could have.

''Why are you doing this?'' I managed to ask, my voice breaking at the end. Damian smiled.

''Because she is truly extraordinary! Look at her! Because she can tap into other powers, toss people around like a base ball, and can rip them apart. It's truly magnificent!'' Damian said. ''And because of that, she destroyed my family. The Volturi were my only family. Aro was my full-blood older brother, and she killed him.'' Damian explained, sounding completely non sholant about it.

The whole time he was talking, Bella remained standing next to him like a statue. I wanted to run over to her and hold her, but I knew he wouldn't allow me to. All I could do was stand there, unable to do anything. I turned to Alice who was now on the phone. I listened and heard Jacob on the other end. Before I could get the gist of what they were saying, Alice had snapped the phone shut.

''They are already changing planes in New York, so they will be here soon.'' Alice said. Had it already been that long? I looked up at the sky and sure enough, it was already lightening. I could see the pink hughes painting the clouds. I averted my gaze back to Alice.

''What's going on? How is Jacob doing? Did you tell him everything that's happened?'' I whispered so low that I wasn't sure she'd heard me. But I had to make sure that Damian didn't hear me either.

_''Yes I did. He isn't handling it too well. He's very upset.''_ She replied with her thoughts. I gave the slightest nod. I knew she saw it. I turned back to Damian and Bella.

''What is it that you want, Damian?'' I asked. He raised an eyebrow, turning to Bella.

''A bit demanding and pushy, isn't he?'' He asked her. She kept her eyes on me and nodded. I could almost feel the stab in my dead heart. I winced.

_No, it's not really her agreeing with him. She would never do something like that._ I told myself.

''Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.'' He said. I fought back a growl. I was getting very annoyed. Just then Bella screamed, gripping her head and falling to her knees. I immediately dashed over to her, but I got thrown back. It was as if I had hit an invisible wall. I blinked a couple of times and looked up. She had a bubble around her, encasing her inside. It lifted off the ground and hovered several feet above us.

''Edward!'' I heard her scream. She banged on the side of the bubble, but it wouldn't break. Then I heard a girl laughing. I looked at the group of vampires and saw the girl who had made the bubble. She was about Bella's height and had short, messy black hair. Her face was small and thin with high cheekbones. Her eyes were scarlet, as were her lips. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a torn shirt.

''Well, that was easy. You were right Damian. A piece of cake.'' She said in a high pitched voice. Then she turned to me.

''I'm Jessie. And _you're _cute.'' She said, winking at me. Bella growled. Jessie looked up, irritated and a shock burst inside the bubble, causing Bella to scream.

''Stop it!'' I said.

''Or you'll what cutie pie?'' She said, as if daring me to try something. I just stood still, keeping my eyes locked on her. She smiled wryly.

''Didn't think so.'' She giggled, then made a kissing sound. She then began walking toward me, still smiling. I stood still, for fear that they would hurt Bella again. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stiffened.

''Such a strong looking boy. Lucky girl.'' Jessie said, glancing up at Bella, tracing her fingers along my chest. I pressed my lips together, not moving. ''I think I like you.'' She said, running her fingers along my lips. I shifted my head to the side and away from her touch. She turned my head again and held it in place.

_**Bpov:**_

''I'm Jessie. And _you're _cute.'' The girl said, then she winked at Edward! I growled. Then she looked up at me and a bright shocking burst filled the bubble and I screamed. It jolted through my body, causing me to curl into myself.

''Stop it!'' Edward said, sounding mad.

''Or you'll what cutie pie?'' Jessie said. Edward just stood there. I looked back at Jessi and she smiled.

''Didn't think so.'' She said with a giggle. Then she made her way over to Edward, still smiling. Edward just stood there, not moving at all. What was he doing?! Once she'd gotten to Edward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he stiffened. I supressed another growl. All Icould do was watch.

''Such a strong looking boy. Lucky girl.'' Jessie said. I made a face. I was getting seriously upset now. She glanced up at me, then back to Edward. She traced her fingers along his marble chest. Edward's lips were in a hard, thin line as she traced up to his face.

''I think I like you.'' She said, tracing his perfect lips. He shifted his head to the side to get out of her grip when she turned his head and held it tightly.

''You're mine now, so you might as well forget her.'' She said. And with that she leaned in and kissed him! Edward immediately gripped her face and pushed it off his, causing her to stagger back.

''Get off of me. I don't want you. In fact, you disgust me.'' Edward said, his tone harsh and cold. She glared at him.

''You'll pay for that! Nobody says that to me!'' She yelled. She growled loudly and glared at Edward. She cocked her head slightly to the right and Edward gripped his head, collapsing to his knees and bending over. He screamed and thrashed about, clamping his eyes shut. After a few moments had passed he lay there motionless. Then the bubble around me started shocking me again. I screamed when suddenly it burst, causing me to fall straight down with a thud. I immediately scrambled to my feet at ran to Edward.

''Edward?! Edward! Please! Say something!'' I cried, shaking his shoulder. He was on his side facing away from me. Then I smelled something. It smelled so sweet and luscious. It was mouthwatering. I inhaled deeply, allowing it to hit me full force. The burn in the back of my throat raged, as if it were on fire. Then Edward groaned in pain and twisted around to look at me. When he turned around my eyes widened and I gasped, a shaky hand flying to my mouth to supress a whimper.

''O-Oh...My...G-'' I choked out shakily. I was staring into a pair of deep emerald green eyes. The eyes of Edward Anthony Masen. The seventeen year old boy from the 1900's. The eyes of a human.

''B-Bella...What...?'' He started to say as he reached out his hand for me, when he noticed that it was normal skin color. His eyes widened and he turned his hands over and over. He touched his face, his hair, then his body. Then turned back to me.

''W-what...??'' He started when Jessie interrupted, kneeling down next to Edward and placing her hand on his cheek. He jumped at her cold touch.

''You're no longer a vampire, my dear Edward. So sorry. I guess you two can't be together now. How sad.'' She said, pretending to be concerned. She smiled. ''I can change you back into a vampire if you wish. But, you'll have to leave her and come with me.'' She said with an evil grin. Edward's eyes widened even more than they were already. He turned back to me, confusion spreading accross his face.

''No...Edward...'' I cried, putting my face in my hands. He reached over to me and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me as tightly as his human strength would allow. I barely felt it though. This must have been what it was like for him when I was human. I could feel his frailty as I hugged him back. I made sure to barely apply any pressure, for fear that I'd crush him. It was hard. I don't know how he did it before.

''This is so sweet. Really. Wow..I think I'm actually getting a cavity.'' Jessie said coldly. She then picked Edward up and threw him into a nearby tree. Edward hit it hard with a whimper, and fell limply to the ground. I'd had enough. I lunged at Jessie, and the fight began.

_**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! Lol! Plz. Review And Lemme Know How I'm Doin! Thankies! Hope Y'all Are Enjoying It! **_


	20. The Fight Begins

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer Does. **_

_**Bpov:**_

I'd had enough. I lunged at Jessie and the fight began. Damian was instantly beside me and Jessie. He tore us apart and hit me hard accross my cheek, sending my flying backwards and hitting a tree and breaking it.

''Bella!'' Alice shouted. I looked up and saw her dash for Damian, then the rest of my family lunged forward and attacked his group. I got to my feet and dove for Jessie again. This time I hit her by suprise from behind and sunk my teeth into her neck. I clawed at her body as we flipped over and rolled onto the ground, not allowing her to do anything to me.

I pinned her on the ground and tore at her throat. I finally dug my fingers into her flesh and squeezed hard, with all my strength, crushing anything between my fingers. she made a choking sound and started coughing. I pulled my hand away from her neck, taking what was in my hand with it. She convulsed and then went limp beneath me.

I looked at the sky and dark clouds formed, then shooting a lightening bolt onto a tree, causing it to catch fire. I lifted Jessie's body and threw her into the inferno. Then I turned around to go for Damian when I noticed that he was gone. My eyes darted around the field when I saw him standing behind Edward.

''No! Get away from him Damian!'' I said as I dashed to them.

''Ah ah ahhh..'' Damian said, holding a knife to Edward's neck. I growled lowly, but I stood still, only a few feet away from them.

''Good girl. He is human now, after all. Wouldn't want to accidentally forget that little detail, now would you?'' He asked, mocking me. I just glared at him.

''Oh come now, don't look at me like that.'' He said, pressing the blade against Edward's skin. I immediately smelled that luscious scent again. Then I realized that it was Edward's blood that I was smelling. I saw it trickle down his neck from where the blade had sliced his skin. Edward groaned.

''Stop it.'' I said sternly. I swallowed hard. The scent was hitting me full force, causing my head to whirl. I stopped breathing, but it didn't do much good. It had already filled my senses, the burn in the back of my throat was raging. I swallowed again. Damian chuckled.

''Awww, sensitive to his blood are we?'' He teased. I growled again, this time not bothering to supress it. It rumbled around us and Damian shrank back a little.

''I can handle it just fine. Now let him go.'' I said through tightly clenched teeth. He chuckled again. ''I'm warning you.'' I said. Damian smiled.

''Well that's not very nice.'' He said, cutting Edward's neck a little deeper, causing his blood to flow thicker and heavier. Edward started fidgeting and groaning. He then opened his eyes a little and locked them with mine, his eyes red and tears brimming over. I would have cried if I were able to.

''B-Bella...'' Edward whispered, his voice barely audible. He was turning pale. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my eyes to Damian and glared at him. I growled loud and harshly. He cowered a little, his expression hard to read. The last thing I remember was Edward crying in pain and then everything went black.

* * *

Bella concentrated her power and threw Damian back, pinning him to the ground. She stalked over to him until she was right above him. She looked down at him, her expression dark and clouded. Her eyes were black as night as they pirced into Damian.

''Bella...I...I'm sorry...Don't do this...Have mercy!'' Damian begged. Bella let out a menacing laugh.

''_Mercy_? I'm not sure you even know what that means. You're pathetic, and you disgust me. Your existance ends now.'' She said in a flat, monotone voice. Then she squinted her eyes at Damian and began crushing his body to the earth. Damian let out a cry as she continued to press him down. Then she widened her eyes and Damian exploded. Just then a group of howls escaped the trees.

''Finally! They're here!'' Alice said, relieved, as Jacob and the wolves emerged from the trees in their human forms.

''Sorry it took so long, planes don't go as fast as I would like them to.'' Jacob said, irritated. The sky was black as coal and lightening crashed about the clouds. The wind was whipping around them and the rain fell heavily. Jacob looked around.

''Jeez. What the?'' He asked, turning to Alice. Alice just pointed her finger to where Bella was still standing. She had her arms stretched out on either side of her, palms up, and she had her head tilted back. Jacob gawked.

''B-Bella is doing all this?!'' Jacob asked, looking completely bewildered. His eyes were bulging and his mouth hung open. Just then there was heavy shuffling behind them where the wolves had just come from, and everybody turned and glanced around, crouching in anticipation for anything to spring out at them.

''There's more of them.'' Sam said, scrunching his nose. ''There's alot of them.'' He said. The rest of his pack nodded.

''There they are!'' Alice shouted. Right then a huge mob of vampires emerged, running at vampire speed. The wolves immediately phased and lurched forward as the vampires clashed together with them. Snarls and growls and bodies crashing together all rang around the clearing. Bella had come to and was now at Edward's side.

''Edward?! Please, open your eyes!'' Bella cried, shaking him slightly. Edward let out a faint groan and shifted in her arms. Bella jumped.

''Edward?'' She said frantically. Edward's eyes opened slowly and Bella sighed in relief. She stared into his emerald green eyes.

''Oh god Edward! I thought I'd lost you!'' She said, burying her face into his chest. The smell of his blood was still strong, but she was managing, somehow.

''I love you Bella.'' Edward whispered. Bella lifted her head so that she was face to face with him.

''I love you too, Edward.'' She whispered. Edward inhaled deeply.

''So, this is what it was like for you...the scent and coolness of your skin, your incredible beauty. It's almost too much.'' Edward whispered. Bella let out a light laugh. She just nodded as she pressed her forhead to his.

''Kiss me.'' Edward said. Bella took his face in her hands and lightly pressed her lips to his. Edward took a sharp breath and pressed hsi lips harder to hers. Bella went rigid and gently pulled back.

''Edward...This really...Is...Hard...To control...'' Bella breathed. Edward chuckled.

''Trust me, I know. But wow...It really is amazing to kiss a vampire when you're human.'' Edward chuckled. '' I see now why you reacted the way you did when I would kiss you. My head is spinning and whirling and it's hard to breathe.'' He said. Bella giggled. Just then they heard a yelp come from amongst the fighting. Bella's head immediately spun around and her eyes darted around to see who had gotten hurt. Her stomach flipped.

* * *

_**Bpov:**_

_Oh god...Please tell me that wasn't Jake!_ I thought to myself. I turned back to Edward.

''Please, stay here. I'll be right back.'' I said, brushing my lips across his before running to the battle. I pushed and shoved my way through the fighting until I came to where the wounded wolf was lying limp with a huge gash in his side. I supressed a cry when I saw something move. I looked up and saw Jacob run up to see who had gotten hurt. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped when I saw him.

_Who is it? _I thought to Jake.

_''It's John. Would you help me move him Bells?'' _Jake said. I nodded and helped carry John over to the base of the trees. Jake phased and put on a pair of sweats that he'd brought.

''It looks pretty Bad Jake. Will he be ok?'' I asked. Jake remained silent for a minute.

''I honestly don't know.'' He finally said, then he turned back to the fight.

''This isn't going good. We had the upper hand when it was just the few that were already here. Their numbers have doubled now, and they're newborns too. They're incredibly strong. John was great though. He took down seven of them before he got hit. He got careless and wasn't paying attention. That's why he got hurt.'' Jake explained. I nodded my head.

''Bells, where's the bloo-Edward?'' Jake asked me suddenly.

''He's...unable to fight right now. One of the vampires had the ability to change a vampire into a human, and vice versa. She turned him human.'' I said quietly. Jake stared at me.

''You mean he's _human_?!'' Jake said, sounding astonished. I nodded my head.

''I killed her though, so the only way to change him back is to bite him. I don't know what to do though. I don't know if that's what _he_ wants. _I_ want it though.'' I said. ''I know it's selfish...but...'' I said when my voice broke. Jake put a hand on my shoulder.

''But you two love eachother. I may not like it, or him, but I understand. I'll still be here for you, no matter what Bells.'' He said. I smiled and hugged him.

''Thank you, Jake. You always were a good friend.'' I said. He hugged me back and then I stood up.

''Do me a favor, please. Get Edward at bring him over here and make sure he's safe. That way you can watch over John as well.'' I asked, turning to Jake. He clenched his jaw a few times before phasing and dashing off to Edward. I followed him and soon we were beside Edward. Edward looked confused.

''What is he doing?'' Edward said.

''He's taking you somewhere safe.'' I said. I giggled. I sounded like Edward now. I could tell Edward had caught on because he laughed too.

''Please, watch yourself. Ok?'' Edward said. I nodded my head.

''I promise. I love you.'' I whipsered.

''I love you too Bella.'' Edward whispered back we kissed briefly, then I helped Edward get onto Jake's back and they were gone. I stood up, gazing over the battle, analyzing who was who. I began walking toward the fight, lifting my arms up, leveling them with my shulders and twisting my hands so that my palms were facing the sky. That was the last thing I remembered.

_**A/N: So?? How's It Goin?? Hoep Y'all Like It! Sorry It's Short, I Have Some Things To Do. I'll Update Real Soon! Promise! Plz. Review! Thankies! **_


	21. Final Battle

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Its Characters. Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**Edpov:**_

I watched Bella as Jacob took me over to where another wolf had been injured. I felt weak, tired, and completely useless. I had long since forgotten how it felt to be human. I liked it and yet I loathed it. It was amazing, the way Bella smelled to me now. The way her cold skin touched my now warm skin. She dazzled me without even trying. Now I fully understood what Bella had been talking about when she was human.

She'd nearly pass out every time I would kiss her. And I almost did just now when she'd kissed me. I had forgotten hwo to breathe, it was so amazing. My neck hurt, and I pressed my hand to it. When I retracted it, my whole palm was covered in blood. My head was whirling a little, so I leaned back against a tree. Wow, this must be hard for Bella. But oh do I know that all too well. But considering that she was a new vampire, she was doing exceptionally well. I smiled. Just then I noticed that the rain began to fall much heavier and harder and the sky turned black.

Lightening began to flash and crash about the heavens, and the wind whipped around us. I had to squint to even remotely see anything. Then I saw Bella, walking towards the fight holding her arms up. I couldn't see her face from here because my human eyesight was utterly useless. I sighed in frustration.

_**Jkpov:**_

Edward sighed, irritated. I had to supress a howl of laughter. This was great! Too easy! But, I promised Bella that I would keep him safe, and so I will. I averted my gaze back to the fight. Bella continued to walk towards the fight when three vampires surrounded her. She dropped her arms and closed her eyes, standing perfectly still.

_What are you doing?! Bells!_ I thought to her, but got no reply. Then they all lunged at her. Bella smiled, then the three vampires were suddenly airborne, screaming in pain. Bella opened her eyes, and their limbs severed from their bodies and were tossed into the fire that she'd created earlier, limbs and all. I gaped at her. I couldn't believe that Bella, my Bells, was doing this. I blinked a few times.

Bella then continued to make her way to the fight, sending vampires flying out of her way. Once she had gotten to the middle of the crowd, she stood still again, closing her eyes and dropping her head.

''Bella! What are you doing?! Get out of there!'' Alice called from the outter area of the fight. The cullens had begun to retreat, most of them wounded. I told my pack to pull out as well. Bella continued to stand there. The wind picked up even more and the lightening began to crash about without mercy. It crashed into trees, causing another fire, and crashed to the ground around Bella. Then she opened her eyes, and they were scarlet red. I just watched with wide eyes.

''Pathetic, worthless garbage. How dare you try to decend upon my family and friends. I will not stand for this. Each and every one of you shall regret this day.'' Bella said, her voice low and menacing. Then she raised her arms, and all the red-eyed vampires were lifted off the ground.

''We need to get out of here guys! Everyone! head for Jacob and Edward!'' Dr. Carlisle called. Everyone nodded and were suddenly by our sides.

_**Edpov:**_

I couldn't believe Bella had so much power. It looked even more powerful to me now that I was human. I just watched, my eyes wide and my jaw open. The vampires squirmed, growled, hissed, and thrashed about in the air. Just then, a huge lightening bolt crashed down on top of Bella.

''Bella! No!!'' I called, trying to get up. Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. I hadn't noticed that He'd phased back, so it startled me.

''Whoa there human, you are in no shape to be going out there. Bells told me to keep you here, so that's what I'm gonna do.'' Jacob said. I tried to growl, but only a garbled noise escaped my throat. Jacob laughed.

''Wow, that's funny. This is truly the best!'' Jacob said, laughing still. I glared at him. I knew he would get a kick out of this. But oh, as soon as I was a vampire again, I would tear that mongrel apart! I grunted and turned back to Bella. She was glowing. Litterally _glowing_. A bright light was emanating from where she stood, and the vampires were then tossed on the ground, being pressed into the earth. They started screaming in pain, then their bodies were crushed completely. Their remains suddenly flew into the fires, but Bella was still glowing. I took this opportunity to dash up and head for her.

''Edward! Come back! You're not strong enough! You're _human_ now!'' Alice called after me. I ignored her. God I was so _slow_ now. But I pushed my legs as fast as they would go, and I eventually made it to Bella. Alice was already coming to us.

''Don't, Alice. It's fine.'' I called. She stopped a few feet from us.

''Edward, you forget that you're human. You're not a vampire anymore. You need to go back where it's safe!'' Alice said sternly.

''I know all that Alice. Just please, we're wasting time.'' I said. She deliberated for a minute, then backed up a couple of steps. I turned back to Bella, who was still glowing. I looked at her face, and saw that her eyes were black as coal. I could tell that her energy was draning. She was slipping away. I reached my hand out to her when I was shocked my the light that surrounded her. Her arms fell to her side, but she was still glowing.

''Bella! Love! Please, come back! You'll die! Please!'' I said to her, but she didn't move. I took a deep breath and reached my arms out for her and wrapped them around her body, hugging her form to me. I was getting shocked, but I didn't care. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as I lifted my head to look at her face. Her eyes were clouding over, still onyx.

''Bella!'' I called out to her, shaking her form slightly. Still no response. The shocks that were radiating throughout my body were getting stronger, weakening me. I started having trouble standing up. But I fought it with everything in me. I bent my head down just inches from hers.

''I love you Bella. Always and forever. Please, come back to me.'' I whispered before pressing my lips to hers.

Edward bent his head down and kissed Bella. The light around her exploded around them, bright and with intense force. It shot through the entire clearing. There, in the middle of the immense light, were Bella and Edward. Bella was standing, and Edward swayed before his legs collasped under him and he began to fall to the ground. Bella caught him, falling to her knees, letting out an earsplitting scream.

''EDWARD!'' She cried, lifting him up to her and burying her face in his chest.

_**Bpov:**_

''Edward! Please god! No!!'' I cried. Edward's body was cold and pale, and he wasn't moving. What had happened? Why was he like this? I looked up and saw Alice standing a few feet away.

''Alice! Please! What happened?!'' I cried, sobbing. She dashed over to us and knelt beside me.

''He brought you back. He sacrificed his life so that you would live.'' She said, her tone saddened. My eyes widened as I shook my head.

''No...N-no..'' I stuttered. Alice placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

''You're lying! He can't be dead! No! I won't believe that!'' I shouted. I shook Edward's body, but got no response. Just then My head whipped up and I saw everything that had happened. The fight, the vampires dying, the fires, the lightening bold hitting me, and Edward's words as he wrapped his arms around me, getting shocked.

''_I love you Bella. Always and forever. Please, come back to me.''_ He'd said before pressing his lips to mine. Then I came to. I gasped and a shriek escaped my mouth. I looked at Alice.

''That's what all just happened.'' She said. I stared at her for a minute, then turned my head back to Edward.

''He...Gave his life...For me...?'' I stammered. I hugged him, pressing my face into his still chest. I started sobbing, hard and loud. Then I lifted my head back and cried out, my voice echoing through the whole clearing.

_**Apov:**_

She threw her head back and cried out, her voice echoing off the trees. The wind began to pick up, making a soft, forlorn breeze, and the clouds darkened. Rain began to fall, only it wasn't as heavy as it had been earlier. It was now only a light sprinkle. Then I looked at Bella and noticed her eyes were golden, and red as she lowered her head until it was level, then I saw tears coming out of her eyes and running down her face, her lips and her chin. Real tears! Then it began to drizzle.

''I love you, Edward. Always, and forever.'' She whispered hoarsly, her mouth trembling. Then she bent her head down and pressed her lips to Edward's one last time.

I'm not sure what happened next. It all happened in a haze. Right as soon as their lips touched, there was another bright light that emanated from both of them. It shone bright and golden, only it wasn't the same light as before. It was warm and soothing. It lasted only a few seconds, then dimmed and dissapeared. Bella still had her lips to Edwards, lingering there for a minute. Then she ever so slowly pulled back from his face and layed her head on his chest and began crying hard, causing her whole body to quiver.

_**Bpov:**_

I cried hard, clutching Edward's shirt. This hurt. So much more than anything else in the world. Just then I heard a choking sound coming from below me and heard someone gasping for breath. I sat up, my eyes wide. A chill ran through my body and for a moment. I thought I was dreaming. Edward coughed and groaned, his eyelids fluttering. This had to be a cruel joke. A Dream. He was...dead...I was sure of it. His heart had stopped and he was bluish pale not even five minutes ago.

Edward winced as he opened his eyes and sat up, clutching his head. He shook it a couple of times, then raised his head so that his eyes were level with mine. I gasped, letting out a small cry. My hand flew to my mouth and my eyes widened as I stared into those beautiful, eternal golden eyes once more.

''H-how?...I...You...Dead...'' I stuttered.

''I don't know. I remember kissing you, then everything went black. I floated in the darkness when suddenly I saw a bright light and heard your voice. The next thing I knew I was here, gasping for breath.'' Edward said weakly. He toppled to his side, but I caught him quickly.

''You're a...Vampire again...how?'' I stammered. Edward looked at me funny.

''What are you talking about Bella, I'm still human. That vampire changed me, remember?'' Edward said, baffled. Alice immediately handed him a mirror.

''Where did you get that from?'' I asked her.

''My pocket. I always carry one. Never know when you might need it.'' She chimed with a grin. Edward opened it and gasped, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. He turned to me, bewildered.

''How?'' He asked. I shook my head and shrugged. Alice chimed in then.

''Bella brought you back. She cried real tears Edward! That must be another one of her powers! Ohmygodthisissoawesome!! Bellaisthecoolest! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!'' Alice said, running her words together. She stood up and turned to everyone who was now making their way to us.

''Oh my god! She brought Edward back! And He's a vampire again!'' She said, jumping up and down.

''How is that possible?'' Rosalie asked.

''Bella has a new power! Eeek!'' Alice said, dancing in a circle around me and Edward. I turned to Edward, still a little unsure if this was real. I reached my hand out to touch him. He immediately lifted his hand and grabbed mine, pulling it to his face. I took a deep breath before crushing our bodies together, pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back in earnest, gripping my face with his hands. After a few minutes, we broke the kiss, breathing a little hard.

''Oh god Edward...I...I thought I lost you...'' I whispered as I buried my face into his chest. He hugged me tightly.

''I thought I was going to lose you too, Bella. I was so scared that you were going to die.'' He whispered back. I just nodded my head, inhaling his scent. We stayed like that for a while when I suddenly remembered John.

''Oh no! John!'' I said, getting up and dashing over to where John and Jake were. John wasn't moving. I looked at Jake, who looked blankly out into the forest.

''Jake? Is he...Alright...?'' I stuttered. Jake didn't look at me when he spoke.

''No...He...Died...A few minutes ago...'' Jake whispered. A hand flew to my mouth. My eyes stung, but no tears escaped this time. I sank to my knees beside Jacob and wrapped my arms around him. He clutched me back, and began to cry.

''He...Was only...Eighteen...And he...Had just...Joined...Our pack...'' Jacob blubbered between sobs. ''What do I...Tell...His Mate?'' He cried.

''He...Had a mate?'' I choked out. Jacob nodded, his crying slowing down. I swallowed hard.

''Her name is Amanda Lawerence. She just moved to Forks and they met when we were scouting the area for vamps.'' Jacob explained.

''She has long blonde hair, Hazel-green eyes, fair skin, and is the cutest damn thing. She's so sweet too. He imprinted on her when he kissed her on a date last week. She's going to be so devastated. I'm sure she's in alot of pain right now.'' Jacob said. I furrowed my eyebrows, cocking my head to the side. He must hav realized my confusion and continued.

''See, when a wolf imprints on someone, they bond in every aspect. When the wolf dies or is killed, the bond is severed, and is very painful. We should leave, I would like to tell her myself, and make sure she is ok. Thank you, Bells. For today, and everything.'' Jacob said in a low voice. He then phased, howled, calling the pack to him, then deliberated a moment. I had to help them put John's body on Jake's back, then they all were gone.

I stood up and turned to look at my family. They all seemed to be ok. There were a few scratches, gashes, and bite marks on each of them, but they all seemed to be alright. Carlisle had a bigger gash in his left arm. I smiled to myself, glad that they were all still alive. Then Carlisle spoke.

''Bella, today, you were outstanding. I have never in all my years of being, seen such a powerful vampire. You truly are unique, and still baffle the living day outta me. But I wouldn't have you anyother way.'' He said. When he finished, the others all nodded their heads and clapped, Even Rosalie was smiling and clapping. I smiled sheepishly. Then Edward walked to me, wrapping his arms around me.

''Bella, love, thank you, for showing me what I had long since forgotten.'' He said, smiling my favorite smile.

''What do you mean Edward?'' I asked, curious. He chuckled.

''Because of you, I was shown what it was like to be human again. And to be in your shoes when you were still human. I never could quite understand what you would mean when you would talk about me dazzling you, or my smell. It truly was amazing to feel what you felt.'' Edward said, still smiling.

''Also, I want to thank you for saving me. I have to admit that I'm not used to being the one who needs saving, but it was an, _interesting, _experience.'' He said with a chuckle. I giggled too. Then he bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back, giving him all the love I could muster up in that one kiss. When he pulled away I sighed.

''Let's get back to the hotel. I believe Alice and I have a shopping date. But I think we all should hunt first.'' I said, gazing over at Alice. Her eyes lit up.

''Thank you Bella!!'' She squealed. I giggled as I rolled my eyes. Edward and I joined hands and together he, I, and our family ran into the forest to replenish ourselves after an extremely long day.

_**A/N: Well?? How Are Y'all Liking It?? Plz Review And Lemme Know!! Thankies!**_


	22. Author's Note And Breaking Dawn

_**Hey Guys. I Know You Hate These, But I Just Wanted To Share A Couple Of Things...**_

_**First Of All, Thank You Blueangel91687!! You're A Good Friend. Hope You Continue To Enjoy My Story. **_

**_Next, I Want To Thank My Reviewers And The People Who Are Reading My Story. It Means Alot To Me Considering I Used To Loathe Both Reading AND Writing. Lol! _**

_**And Lastly, I Won't Put Any Spoilers, But Breakign Dawn Was THE SHIT!! OH...MY...GOD!! Lol! It Had Averything I Hoped It Would And Then some!! You All MUST And NEED To Read It ASAP!! I Reserved My Copy A While Back And Went To The Party Thingy That Barnes And Noble Had This Last Friday And Went With Blueangel91687, Lol! It Was PACKED! Lol! There Were Alice's And Ppl Dressed For The Prom Scene Left And Right! It Was Insane! And We Were One Of The Ones Right In Front Of The Line Too! Lol! So We Got OUr Book Right Away. Ok, I'm Done Boring You And Torturing You. Heh Heh...Ta Ta For Now! **_

_**-Cherry/Erin**_


End file.
